DEAR TAEHYUNG : Someone Who Stole My Heart
by Ayumi.Azaleea
Summary: Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.Taekook, Yoonmin, Namjin, etc
1. Begin !

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

.

* * *

.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. Typo berserakan. Bahasa berantakan.**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

* * *

.

.

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Begin !**

" Jungkookie, tolong bawakan berkas ini ke meja Direktur" Jungkook mengambil berkas yang diberikan Jimin, salah satu orang penting di bagian _fashion_ _design_ di _Big Corp_. _Big Corp_ , Salah satu Perusahaan yang bergerak dibidang hiburan, _mode_ dan retail yang terkenal.

" Baik _hyung_!" Baru saja Jungkook berjalan menuju lift ke ruangan Direktur Utama Perusahaan itu, Jimin kembali memanggilnya.

" Jungkook- _ah_ , jangan lupa makan siang dengan kami nanti!" teriak Jimin. Jungkook hanya mengangkat tangannya dan memamerkan ibu jarinya tanpa menoleh ke Jimin, pemuda manis yang lebih tua setahun dari Jungkook.

Seulgi dan Joy yang melihat interaksi mereka terkekeh pelan. Di divisi _Fashion Design_ atau sering mereka singkat menjadi FD merupakan salah satu divisi yang cukup terkenal di perusahaan mereka. Mereka yang berada di bawah naungan divisi ini harus memiliki kreativitas tinggi dalam menciptakan _mode_ baru dalam masalah pakaian.

" Jungkook ikut bergabung dengan proyek baru _eonnie_?"tanya Joy kepada Seulgi. Seulgi mengangguk. Ia dari tadi sibuk menonton televisi di ruangan itu, melihat gossip tentang artis yang terus naik daun, Byun Baekhyun.

" Iya dia ikut, dia akan pergi _survey_ menemui artis Baekhyun 2 minggu lagi denganku, kau pergi dengan Jimin dan Jin- _oppa_ untuk _survey_ bahan yang baru masuk ke gudang" jelas Seulgi. Joy hanya mengangguk. Sudah menjadi kewajiban untuk mereka terus mengikuti tren yang sedang berkembang, dan mereka harus mampu mengimbanginya dalam masalah _mode_ , salah satunya dengan cara menyesuaikan dengan gaya berbusana _influencer_ terkenal.

Joy kembali fokus ke televisi, mengabaikan orang-orang disana yang juga fokus dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing.

" Wah, Jungkook sangat cekatan dan gesit. Dia langsung menyiapkan bahan untuk _Sajang-nim_ kita dengan cepat. Aku tidak menyangka Eunwoo berani sekali mengabaikan adikku itu, mengabaikan malaikat divisi FD " celetuk Jin, pemuda yang senior di bandingkan Jungkook dan Jimin itu datang ke meja Jimin. Sudah menjadi tabiat mereka jika tidak ada kepala divisi, mereka akan senang hati menggosipi orang-orang yang ada di kantor mereka.

" Iya _hyung_. Jungkookie keras kepala, tidak bisa dinasehati. Awalnya saja mereka bahagia, sekarang lihatlah. Berpura baik-baik saja di depan kita. 5 tahun kebersamaan kita sangat tidak berpengaruh untuk keterbukaannya kepada kita. Eunwoo sialan itu juga tidak tahu diuntung, sudah diberi kekasih cantik, pintar dan sempurna oleh Tuhan seperti Jungkook, tapi dia mengabaikannya dengan sangat mudah" puji Jimin diselingi umpatan untuk kekasih Jungkook. Yang dikatakan Jimin tidak salah. Eunwoo, model andalan Perusahaan mereka, seangkatan dengan Jimin itu memang sedang menjalin hubungan dengan sekretaris manis di kantor mereka. Jungkook dan Eunwoo sudah menjalin hubungan 3 tahun, tapi setahun belakangan hubungan Jungkook dan Eunwoo merenggang.

" Kalian berdua masih belum selesai menggosip?" teriak seseorang dari belakang mereka. Jin langsung terbirit ke mejanya, tidak berani menatap kepala divisi mereka. Seulgi dan Joy tertawa melihat kejadian itu.

" Maaf _kwajang-nim_ , kami sudah selesai " ujar Jimin tidak bersalah dengan cengiran andalannya. Setelah merasa aman, Kepala divisi mereka pergi dari sana.

" Hosiki- _hyung_ sialan sekali _hyung_ , kalau di kantor aku tidak berkutik berhadapan dengannya, tapi kalau saja di studio latihan, sudah ku tantang duel _dance_ dia _hyung_ " sekarang Jimin yang beralih ke meja Jin. Jimin memiliki hobi yang sama dengan kepala divisi mereka, menari.

" Iya, Dia memang sangat menyebalkan. Kalau saja bukan sahabat pacarku, sudah ku lempar dia dengan gunting ini" tanggap Jin membenarkan. Sebenarnya _Fashion Design_ bukan _passion_ Hoseok, jika di lihat dari bakat, Hoseok berbakat di bidang musik sama seperti pacar Jin, tapi karena ketegasannya dalam menghadapi masalah dan cenderung bisa beradaptasi dengan semua situasi makanya Direktur mereka mempercayakan bagian kepala divisi kepada pemuda Jung tersebut.

" Eh, tapi kau tahu tidak, si Mingyu adiknya Namjoon sering sekali mengajak teman-temannya ke studio musik Namjoon. Dan tampang mereka jauh di atas rata-rata, tampan sekali" ucap Jin memberitakan.

" _Jinjja_?" Jimin terlihat antusias dengan pembicaraan mereka. Jimin memang sudah di desak menikah oleh ayahnya. Setiap pulang ke rumah ia akan selalu ditanya sudah ada pacar atau belum.

" Kau tidak berniat mengencani anak berseragam _kan_ , Chim?" tanya Jin. Jimin hanya cengengesan.

" Kalau tampan kenapa tidak _hyung_?" jawabnya.

" sadar diri Jimin, kau bukan remaja lagi. Pergi cari di bagian _game_ atau retail, mereka tampan-tampan dan siap menikah" saran Jin.

.

.

" Jadi Jungkook- _ah_ , apa kegiatanku hari ini?" tanya direktur bersuara berat di kantor besar itu. Park Chanyeol, seorang pria berusia tiga puluh tujuh tahun yang menjadi pimpinan dan pemilik saham terbesar di Perusahaan itu telah merintis _Big Corp_ dari bawah sampai maju seperti sekarang. Chanyeol bisa membawa _Big Corp_ menjadi terkenal dan manaungi orang-orang kreatif sehingga menghasilkan produk dan _brand-brand_ terkenal yang dikonsumsi oleh masyarakat.

" Hari ini ada rapat dengan perwakilan perusahaan Ward pukul 10 pagi dan nanti ada pertemuan dengan Dewan Direksi perusahaan pukul 2 siang, _Sajang_ -nim" jawab Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu sudah bekerja untuk Chanyeol selama 8 bulan secara resmi. Dulu Jungkook pernah magang di tempat ini dibagian Fashion Design, tetapi Direktur malah menariknya untuk menjadi sekretarisnya. Jungkook juga tidak dibatasi, Jungkook juga sering bergabung dengan Divisi FD untuk ikut merancang pakaian.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu kau boleh pergi" Jungkook mengangguk paham, dan berniat pergi dari ruangan Chanyeol, tapi sebelum melangkah menuju pintu, Jungkook bertanya kepada Chanyeol.

" _Sajang-nim,_ hari ini mau dikirimkan bunga apa?" tanya Jungkook. Chanyeol tersenyum kepada pemuda manis itu. Jungkook tidak pernah lupa dengan rutinitasnya, 2 kali dalam seminggu, tepatnya hari rabu dan hari Jumat Chanyeol selalu mengirimkan sebuket bunga di tambah dengan kata-kata penyemangat untuk seseorang.

" Terserah kau saja. Aku mempercayaimu" Jungkook tersenyum dan undur diri keluar dari sana. Chanyeol merupakan sosok yang dikagumi oleh Jungkook. Pria mapan yang tergolong cuek dan misterius tapi memiliki kharisma yang tidak terbantahkan.

" Kau darimana saja, Kookie?" tanya Jeonghan. Salah satu orang penting dibagian _Modelling_ dan _Casting_. Si pemuda cantik yang hobi mencari pemuda tampan padahal sudah memiliki tunangan. Dia bersama Minki dan Jimin akan betah berlama-lama di sebuah Kafe hanya untuk menarik perhatian anak-anak umur belasan yang sedang berkumpul bersama teman-temannya.

" Maaf _hyung_ , tadi aku mengirimkan bunga dulu" jawab Jungkook. Dia duduk disebelah Minhyun, pemuda putih yang bekerja dibagian HRD.

" Untuk orang spesial _Sajang-nim?"_ tanya Minki. Jungkook hanya tersenyum, membuat orang-orang yang ada disana gemas setengah mati.

" Rahasia _hyung_!" bisik Jungkook, Minhyun tidak tahan dan langsung saja ia cubit pipi Jungkook.

" Astaga! _Jinjja kiyowo_! kenapa anak Sehun- _ahjusshi_ ini sangat menggemaskan?" Minhyun masih tetap mencubit pipi Jungkook.

" _Ya Hyun_ g! _manhi appo!_ " teriak Jungkook. Mereka terkekeh melihat Jungkook yang tersiksa. Mereka berlima memang kerap menyiksa adik kecil mereka di kantor dengan hal-hal menggemaskan.

" Kenapa kau tidak bergabung dengan divisi kami saja Kookie? _Image_ polosmu, pasti banyak sekali yang akan tertarik untuk _photoshoot_ denganmu" tukas Jeonghan. Dia selalu tahu barang-barang bagus.

" Dia tidak tertarik Jeonghan, jangan kau suruh terus adik kami masuk ke dalam divisimu, untuk dijadikan korban alat-alat _make-up_ mu. Kau tidak tahu kalau kami sudah sangat solid di FD?" Jin tidak pernah setuju dengan pemikiran Jeonghan, menyuruh Jungkook keluar dari divisi mereka dan masuk ke dalam divisinya.

" _Hum_ , benar jangan kau tarik Jungkook dari hidup kami. Setidaknya Jungkook akan menyelamatkan kami kalau kami terlambat melaporkan hasil _design_ kepada _Sajang-nim_ " tanggap Jimin. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas mendengar debatan kakak-kakaknya itu. Jungkook paling dekat dengan Jin dan Jimin, selain satu divisi, Jungkook dan Jimin adalah _roommate_ di kos-nya sementara Jin selalu bersedia menjadi teman curhat Jungkook mengenai hubungannya dengan Eunwoo.

" Eh iya, hari ini aku mau kalian ikut ke studio musik nanti sore, hari ini Jonghyun ulangtahun, aku mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan untuk dia disana" ucap Minki menginfokan. Si pemuda manis itu sudah menjalin hubungan 3 bulan dengan teman sekantor Namjoon tersebut, mereka dekat karena sering menemani Jin dan Namjoon pacaran ke bioskop ataupun _hangout_ ke _Mall_.

"Kami ditraktir?" tanya Jungkook dan Jimin serentak. Minki tertawa mendengar pertanyaan kedua orang itu, keduanya sangat gila dengan penghematan dan hal-hal yang berbau gratis. Kalau untuk Jungkook wajar sekali, Jungkook memang dididik oleh keluarga sederhana, tapi Jimin yang _notaben_ nya seorang pewaris kaya sangat tidak seperti Jimin yang Minki kenal 3 tahun lalu. Pertemuannya dengan Jungkook, teman kecilnya itu dapat mengubah Jimin yang suka royal dan foya-foya menghamburkan uang. Sekarang hanya ada Jimin yang terkontaminasi untuk sederhana, teman satu kamar Jungkook yang memikirkan bagaimana cara mendapatkan diskon saat berbelanja bulanan minggu ini.

" Haha, aku persilahkan kalian untuk memoroti Jonghyun nanti setelah pulang kerja, dia akan traktir kalian makan" Jungkook dan Jimin serentak mengangguk mendengar hal itu.

" Kau sudah izin dengan Namjoon untuk memakai studionya?" tanya Jin. Minki mengangguk.

" Sudah- _hyung_ , Namjoon- _hyung_ mengizinkan memakai studio mereka nanti sore" jawab Minki. Namjoon itu pacar Jin, sosok penting divisi Musik. Jin menerima cinta pemuda yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu sewaktu mereka masih kuliah. Sekarang mereka sudah berpacaran selama 6 tahun, sering sekali putus nyambung. Di tambah Namjoon juga anak dari salah satu pemilik saham terbesar di perusahaan mereka.

" Jam berapa nanti acaranya?" tanya Minhyun.

" kau tidak sabar bertemu sama si Kwon itu? " goda Jimin.

" Diam kau Chim!" Minhyun malu sekali jika digoda seperti ini. Dia memang sedang dekat dengan Kwon Hyunbin, si pemuda yang berada di divisi Musik.

" _Eh_ , si Kwon itu punya teman tidak? Kenalkan denganku satu saja! _Eung eung_ Minhyun- _ah_ " Jimin mendekat ke arah Minhyun, membuat Minhyun harus bergeser dari bangkunya.

" _Ya_ Jimin! Menyingkir!" teriak Minhyun, membuat mereka semua tertawa.

" Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Eunwoo? kenapa dari tadi sering sekali diam?" tanya Jin. Jin selalu tahu jika terjadi sesuatu yang aneh dengan Jungkook. Jungkook sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

" Dia belum memberi kabar sejak tadi pagi _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook. Jin mengusap punggung Jungkook lembut, memberikan senyuman yang menenangkan Jungkook.

" Dia mungkin sedang sibuk. Kau tahu pasti bagaimana jadwal _modelling_ -nya, bukannya hari ini dia ada _photoshoot_ diluar?" Jungkook mengangguk membenarkan, hari ini Eunwoo memang ada _shoot_ di salah satu tempat hiburan, mempromosikan tempat itu dengan salah satu model cantik, Sejeong. Sejeong juga salah satu orang yang dekat dengan Jungkook.

" Iya _hyung_ , hari ini dia ada pemotretan diluar sama Sejeong" jawabnya lagi.

" Astaga Kookie, kau benar-benar bisa bertahan dengan kedekatan mereka?" tanya Jin. Jin sebenarnya sangat risih dengan Eunwoo dan Sejeong yang terlihat sangat dekat. Eunwoo kadang tidak bisa memposisikan dirinya sebagai pacar Jungkook dengan baik.

" _Hyung_ , mereka hanya berteman" ucap Jungkook. Jungkook melirik ke arah 4 orang lainnya yang masih sibuk dengan obrolannya, Jungkook tidak mau masalah hatinya membuat semua orang ikut memikirkannya.

" Oke terserahmu saja, jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti menghajar dia karena menyakitimu" Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

.

.

Sesuai dengan permintaan Minki, mereka sudah berkumpul di studio milik divisi Musik. Mereka mendapat izin selama satu jam untuk merayakan ulangtahun Jonghyun di kantor. Minki masuk ke dalam ruangan itu dengan kue _tart_ di tangannya. Jungkook dan Jimin mengekor di belakang, sementara Jin, Jeonghan dan Minhyun sudah menyelonong masuk dahulu. Mendekat ke arah orang-orang terkasih mereka.

" Selamat ulangtahun hyun!" Jimin mencium pipi Jonghyun, Minki langsung mendelik tidak suka kepada sahabatnya itu.

" _Ya_! dia pacarku, jangan seenaknya saja kau cium-cium! Kesana!" teriak Minki. Jimin hanya cengengesan. Jimin memang hobi melakukan _skinship_ dengan orang-orang terdekatnya, termasuk kepada Jonghyun dan Namjoon. Berbeda dengan Jin yang santai saja ketika Jimin menempeli Namjoon, Minki akan murka jika Jimin mendekati Jonghyun-nya.

" Makanya cari pacar, jangan menempeli kekasih orang terus!" teriak Minki lagi. Jimin tertawa.

" Dasar posesif!" cibir Jimin. Dia bergabung dengan Jungkook, duduk di karpet merah yang ada di dalam ruangan itu. Divisi Musik memang sama santainya dengan Fashion Design, tapi disini lebih sangat santai. Mereka juga bekerja seenaknya, tidak memiliki jam kerja menentu selain rapat dengan pimpinan.

" Selalu menyenangkan ke divisi Musik _kan_ Kook?" tanya Jimin, dia sedang melihat-lihat sekeliling ruangan itu dengan matanya. Menelisik perubahan yang ia dapat sejak terakhir datang kemari.

" _Oh_ , ada yang beda" gumam ada Jimin.

" Warna dindingnya _hyung_ , terakhir kita kemari dindingnya warna biru sekarang warna merah" tanggap Jungkook. Jimin mengangguk setuju, warna dinding di belakang monitor besar milik divisi Musik memang sekarang berubah warna.

" Kau sangat jeli Kook, teliti sekali" Jungkook hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Pemuda itu sedang merangkul pinggang Jin. Mereka semua disana sangat salut dengan pasangan yang memutuskan untuk menikah tahun depan itu, selalu mesra dimanapun.

" Ayo potong kuenya sayang!" Minki heboh sendiri. Minhyun yang tengah malu-malu disamping Hyunbin hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan kekasih Jonghyun itu.

" Iya sayang, sabar sebentar, _Okay_? _Hyung_ , _by the way_ nanti Mingyu datang kemari bareng teman-temannya tidak apa-apa dengan keributan ini?" tanya Jonghyun kepada Namjoon.

" Tidak apa-apa, nanti mereka hanya menjawab soal latihan saja Hyun" jawab Namjoon. Jin menatap Namjoon.

" Mingyu dan teman-temannya belajar disini sekarang, Appa menyuruh Mingyu belajar denganku, sayang" jawab Namjoon. Mingyu, adik satu-satunya Namjoon.

" Jadi itu sebabnya Mingyu sering datang kemari?" Namjoon mengangguk, kemudian mencuri satu ciuman dari bibir Jin.

" _Hyung_ , jangan umbar mesra, Aku iri!" Minki melempar korek api yang ada ditangannya ke kepala Jimin, membuat si korban mengaduh.

" Sakit Sialan!" teriak Jimin.

Beberapa lama kemudian, pintu studio terbuka. Disana ada beberapa anak muda memakai seragam sekolah.

" _Hyung_ , lagi sibuk ?" tanya pemuda tinggi yang berada di depan para pemuda yang ada di pintu.

" Tidak, Ayo cepat masuk" ucap Namjoon. Pemuda itu membawa teman-temannya masuk ke dalam. Ada 6 orang yang dibawanya.

" _Hyung_ , hari ini aku bawa 2 teman tambahan, Taehyung dan Yoongi" ucap pemuda tinggi tadi, Kim Mingyu. Namjoon mengangguk. Bagi Namjoon, tidak masalah seberapa banyak teman yang bawa Mingyu, yang penting adiknya itu mau belajar.

Taehyung dan Yoongi mengenalkan diri mereka. Dan 4 orang lagi, Namjoon sudah kenal. Daniel, Guanlin, Lucas dan Jaehyun.

" Mereka tampan-tampan sekali!" celetuk Jimin yang membuat mereka memandang ke arah Jimin.

" _Ya_! aku lagi memuji mereka, astaga! susah sekali mengemukakan pendapat kepada kalian" teriak Jimin tidak suka di pelototi oleh teman-temannya. Mingyu tertawa melihat keakraban teman-teman kakaknya itu.

" _Eh_ , ramai sekali! _Sorry_ aku baru datang" Hoseok masuk ke studio itu. Cukup tercengang melihat banyak sekali orang-orang disana.

" Telat sekali Hosiki, darimana?" tanya Jin.

" Jangan dibiasakan untuk ingin tahu urusan orang _hyung_ , kau semakin mirip dengan Jimin" jawab Hoseok, kemudian ia melenggang ke arah kulkas ruangan itu. Jimin hanya mencibir dengan perkataan kepala divisinya.

" Seok, ambilkan juga buat mereka. Soda saja, jangan soju!" ucap Namjoon, Hoseok mengacungkan jempol.

" _Hyung_! Jangan soda semua, Taehyung tidak bisa minum soda" tanggap Mingyu.

" Kenapa Tae?" tanya Jin halus. Taehyung tersenyum.

" Asam lambungku lagi kumat _hyung_ , lagi tidak bisa minum soda, air mineral saja _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung sopan. Jungkook terus mengamati pemuda tampan itu. Kalau boleh dikatakan, Mingyu dan teman-temannya memang tampan semua. Meski berbeda versi tapi mereka semua memang enak dilihat.

" Daniel, kenapa diam saja kali ini?" tanya Jonghyun. Biasanya Daniel dan Lucas adalah biang keributan jika mereka datang.

" Aku lapar _hyung_ !" mereka semua tertawa, dan Namjoon akhirnya memesankan pizza untuk mereka.

Selagi rombongan Minki merayakan ulangtahun Jonghyun, rombongan Mingyu belajar disudut ruangan lainnya. Jungkook yang duduk di karpet, hampir bersentuhan dengan punggung Taehyung yang ada dibelakangnya.

" _Eh_ , maaf!" ucap Jungkook saat ia tidak sengaja punggungnya tersandar ke punggung Jungkook.

" Tidak apa-apa, _noona_ cantik" tanggap Taehyung. Jungkook sedikit terkejut ketika pemuda _tan_ itu berbicara demikian.

" Maaf, tapi aku juga laki-laki. Sejenis kelamin denganmu, Aku tampan bukan cantik!" ucap Jungkook merengut. Jin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum.

" Melihat apa sayang?" tanya Namjoon. Namjoon setelah memberikan soal kepada mereka, langsung bergabung dengan pacarnya yang duduk di sebelah Hyunbin.

" Entah kenapa, sepertinya Jungkook lebih cocok dengan Taehyung Joon- _ah_ , berbeda dengan Eunwoo, meskipun tampan aku merasa tidak nyaman Jungkook bersamanya" jelas Jin.

" Sayang, aku tau kamu khawatir dengan Jungkook. Tapi jangan _insecure_ seperti ini, percaya saja dengan Jungkook. Dia _kan_ adikmu, jadi kau harus percaya dengannya, _Okay_?" Jin mengangguk.

Taehyung terkekeh mendengar jawaban teman kakak Mingyu, yang Taehyung tahu namanya adalah Jungkook. Menurutnya, Jungkook memang manis, tidak kalah dengan gadis-gadis cantik diluar sana, meskipun dia adalah seorang laki-laki. Taehyung merasa jatuh cinta dengan sosok polos itu. Sewaktu memasuki studio ini pertama kali, Taehyung sudah jatuh cinta dengan pesona pemuda bergigi kelinci itu.

" Kau gila Tae?"tanya Yoongi. Dia ngeri sendiri melihat Taehyung yang tersenyum tidak jelas.

" Aku sangat waras sekarang _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung singkat. Yoongi kembali melanjutkan menjawab soalnya.

" _Eh_ , kenapa kau bisa paham sekali matematika seperti ini ?" Yoongi mengadah melihat orang yang berbicara. Yoongi menelungkup di karpet itu, setelah Namjoon memastikan tempat mereka bersih, si pemuda pucat itu langsung membaringkan tubuh dan mulai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Meskipun aku sering bolos tetap saja mengerti soal seperti ini. Bahkan anak tingkat satu juga bisa menjawab pertanyaan mudah seperti ini, memangnya kau tidak tahu cara menjawabnya?" jawab Yoongi langsung. Sarkas sekali. Yoongi memang sempat risih melihat Jimin yang terus berbicara dari tadi.

" Astaga kenapa menggemaskan sekali?" tanggap Jimin lagi. Semua yang ada disana heran, Jimin sedang menggoda Yoongi atau bagaimana.

" Silahkan dilanjut" ujar Jimin, kemudian dia bergabung dengan Hoseok yang sedang mencomoti kue ulangtahun Jonghyun.

" Jangan galak-galak _hyung_ " bisik Guanlin.

" Mau kemana Kook?" tanya Minhyun ketika melihat Jungkook yang berdiri.

" Itu hyung, Eunwoo sudah di perusahaan aku mau bertemu sebentar, tidak apa-apa _kan_?" semua yang ada disana memberi izin, Jungkook keluar dari ruangan itu.

" Eunwoo siapa?" tanya Taehyung kepada Mingyu.

" Pacar Jungkookie- _hyung_ kalau tidak salah" jawab Mingyu. Taehyung hanya diam menanggapi jawaban Mingyu.

 _'kakak cantik sudah punya pacar'_ batin Taehyung.

" Oi Taehyung, minta nomor ponselmu" ujar Jimin setengah teriak. Tidak malu sama sekali dengan orang-orang disana.

" Oke _hyung_ , kemarikan ponselmu _hyung_ , biar aku masukkan" Taehyung menangkap ponsel yang dilemparkan Jimin dan mengetikkan nomornya di layar canggih itu. Kemudian ia mengembalikan ponsel itu ke pemiliknya.

" Oke terimakasih, tunggu _chat_ dariku ya " Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Para Uke yang ada disana hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah Jimin.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana tadi acaranya? lancar?" tanya Jungkook, pekerjaannya hari ini selesai. Ia berniat pulang.

" Lancar, tadi kami hanya mengobrol santai saja, kami keluar satu jam kemudian, rombongan Mingyu juga pulang waktu kami keluar dari studio" jawab Jin.

" Kau pulang dengan siapa?" tanya Jimin, pemuda manis itu sudah siap mengemas barang-barangnya.

" Sama Eunwoo, tadi dia mengatakan kalau mengajakku pulang bersama _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook, sedikit segan dengan kedua kakaknya tersebut.

" _Oh Oke_ , kalau gitu berarti hanya Jimin yang pulang denganku dan Namjoon. Kabari aja kalau ada apa-apa nanti" Jungkook mengangguk menanggapi perkataan Jin. Jin selalu memastikan keadaan Jungkook.

" Ayo bersama jalan keluar, biar kau tidak terlalu lama menunggu Eunwoo" mereka bertiga berjalan menuju lift dan keluar bersama dari perusahaan.

" jangan lupa beri kabar jika terjadi sesuatu" teriak Jin dari dalam mobil. Jungkook melambaikan tangan dan mengangguk paham. Jimin juga melakukan hal yang sama, di bangku belakang dengan kaca mobil terbuka sepenuhnya, tangannya melambai-lambai ke arah Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh pelan melihat kakak-kakaknya itu.

" Dasar Jiminie!" gumam Jungkook.

Dua puluh menit Jungkook menunggu, Eunwoo tidak kunjung datang. Tadi setelah bertemu Eunwoo memang ada pemotretan lagi satu sesi, dia menjanjikan akan menjemput Jungkook pulang kerja, mereka akan kencan. Tapi Jungkook belum melihat tanda-tanda pemuda itu datang.

Jungkook menghela nafas, harusnya jika dia ikut dengan kakak-kakaknya tadi dia sudah sampai di kos dan dia sudah duduk manis di depan Televisi menonton acara kartun yang tayang sore hari. Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi, satu pesan masuk.

 **From : _Eunwoo Cha_  
**

 _Maaf aku tidak jadi menjemputmu, aku ada pekerjaan mendadak._

 _._

Jungkook menggertakkan giginya. Sangat kesal karena satu kalimat itu.

" Sial! harusnya katakan dari tadi kalau tidak bisa jemput" umpat Jungkook. Tidak ada pilihan lain, dia harus pulang naik bus jika ingin sampai ke kos.

Jungkook pun berjalan ke halte di dekat perusahaannya.

" Hei Nji, kenapa menekuk kepala terus?" tanya seorang pemuda kepada anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya. Mereka tengah duduk di halte bus. Jungkook yang baru datang hanya berdiri melihat interaksi mereka. Sedikit tertarik karena ia merasa tahu si pemuda itu.

" _Hyung_! kenapa Nji tidak punya papa?" tanya si kecil sambil menatap pemuda tadi. Pemuda itu berjongkok, menatap adiknya dengan senyuman.

" Kenapa Nji bertanya seperti itu, _Hum_ ? Nji punya _hyung_ sama Mommy" tanggap pemuda itu. Jungkook tidak percaya pemuda yang menurutnya tengil bisa selembut itu kepada anak kecil.

" Tadi Mi Joo di jemput oleh mama dan papanya _hyung_ , Nji celalu dijemput cama _hyung_ " cerita bocah berambut mangkuk berusia 3 setengah tahun itu.

" Mommy sibuk bekerja Nji, untuk membelikan Nji coklat sama mainan. Sekarang jangan sedih lagi, nanti _hyung_ belikan _ice cream_ " si kecil mengangguk semangat, senyuman terukir di wajahnya membuat matanya menghilang.

Jungkook mendekat ke arah mereka, ditangannya sudah ada coklat batangan, coklat yang selalu tersedia di tasnya jaga-jaga jika mendadak lapar atau tidak sempat makan.

" Ini untuk Nji" ujar Jungkook sambil mengulurkan coklat itu. pemuda itu mengadah melihat siapa yang memberikan coklat kepada adiknya.

" _Noona_ cantik?"

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Lama tak berkabar, apa kabar teman-teman sekalian ? Semoga baik-baik saja :)

Gimana part ini teman-teman? mohon review dan komentar serta kritikannya..

Mau lanjut atau ga nih?


	2. Converse High!

**Summary :** Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

* * *

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

* * *

.

.

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter I : Converse High !**

 **.**

" iya ini aku, kenapa? Tidak suka aku disini?" tanya Jungkook, kemudian dia mengambil tempat duduk dekat dengan Taehyung dan adik kecilnya itu.

" _Anigodeun_ , tapi kenapa _noona_ baru pulang ? Bukannya kantor _noona_ pulangnya sudah dari tadi?" tanya Taehyung heran. Dia membantu adiknya membukakan coklat yang diberikan oleh Jungkook tadi. Dan Jungkook tidak menanggapinya. Taehyung hanya mengidikkan bahu, Jungkook berhak untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, mungkin saja pemuda manis itu sedang punya masalah yang tidak bisa dikatakan, Taehyung maklum.

" Ucapkan apa sama _noona_ cantik, Nji?" Taehyung menarik kecil coklat yang sudah hampir sampai ke mulut kecil adiknya yang sudah menganga. Memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

" Telimakacih _noon_ —" ucap si kecil sambil membungkuk hormat. Jungkook yang gemas langsung mengusak lembut rambut adik Taehyung.

" Adik kecil, panggil yang benar, Aku laki-laki jadi panggil _hyung_ , _Eh_! Kookie saja kalau kau ingin" Jungkook tersenyum lembut kepada adik kecil Taehyung yang mengangguk paham.

" kenapa sangat menggemaskan adik kecil? Namamu Nji?" Jungkook gemas setengah mati. Sudah terlambat meminta adik kepada ayah ibunya, umurnya saat ini sudah pantas untuk mempunyai anak bukan adik kecil lagi.

" _ne_ _Hyung_ , Nji sudah boleh makan cokatnya?" tanya Nji semangat menatap ke arah Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk, dan Nji dengan semangat langsung memakan coklat itu ke mulutnya dengan lucu.

" Adikmu?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk lagi.

" _Ah_ , itu bus kami. Noona mau kemana?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jungkook. Taehyung sudah menggendong Nji yang masih sibuk mengunyah coklat.

" Sama, aku juga naik bus yang ini" Jungkook mengekori Taehyung yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu ke arah pintu bus.

Taehyung berjalan ke arah tempat kosong yang berada di bagian belakang, ia menoleh melihat ke arah Jungkook yang masih sibuk mencari sesuatu dalam tasnya.

" _Ahjusshi_ , satu lagi ya" Taehyung menempelkan kartu electric-nya ke sensor pembayaran dan Jungkook jadi malu sendiri karena sudah memperlambat waktu, membuat penumpang lain hanya mendengus melirik ke arahnya.

" Kau apa-apaan!" bisik Jungkook, duduk di samping Taehyung yang tengah memangku Nji.

" _Noona_ kesulitan jadi aku bantu, Tidak salahkan? Aksi kemanusiaan _Noona_!" jawab Taehyung santai. Si pemuda tampan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan santai. Jungkook hanya mengidikkan bahu, tidak mau berdebat lagi dengan bocah sekolahan itu.

" _Noona_ turun dimana?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Halte 12"

" _Ah_! Aku juga turun disana, Memangnya _noona_ tinggal dimana? Rasanya aku tidak pernah lihat _noona_ naik atau turun bus di halte?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas menghadapi Taehyung, sepertinya panggilan Noona sudah melekat untuk dirinya dari pemuda beberapa tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

"Aku sering berangkat dengan teman atau di jemput, Aku tinggal di salah satu kos di blok C , jaraknya sekitaran 20 menit dari halte" jawab Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya mengerti. Mereka diam karena tidak tahu topik apa yang akan mereka bahas, mereka tidak cukup dekat untuk bercanda.

Jungkook yang merasa matanya sudah tidak tahan dengan kantuk yang menyerangnya merebahkan kepala ke pundak Taehyung yang ada disebelahnya. Taehyung tersenyum.

" Lelah sekali sepertinya" bisik Taehyung. Taehyung juga membenarkan posisi Nji yang ada di pangkuannya, adiknya itu juga tertidur dengan mulut berlepotan coklat.

Setengah jam kemudian, bus mereka sampai di halte 12, tempat tujuan mereka.

" _Noona_! Bangun _noona_!" suara berat Taehyung menginterupsi tidur Jungkook. Jungkook mengeliat dan membuka matanya perlahan.

" Sudah sampai?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara seraknya. Jungkook mulai bangkit dan berjalan dulu untuk turun. Menunggu Taehyung yang sedang menggendong Nji yang masih tidur.

" Ayo makan bersama!" ajak Jungkook langsung. Taehyung menaikkan alisnya tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba.

" Kau tidak salah dengar. Ayo makan malam denganku" Jungkook menarik lengan Taehyung. Taehyung terpaksa mengikuti langkah Jungkook.

" Nji, bangun !" ucap Taehyung dengan sangat hati-hati. Nji sangat mudah terkejut dan akan menangis jika dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba.

Mereka sampai di sebuah tempat makan di dekat Halte. Mereka mengambil tempat di ujung, agar dapat leluasa dan tidak terganggu.

" Nji.. ayo makan dulu ! Nji.." Taehyung menepuk-nepuk pantat Nji yang ada digendongannya, Jungkook yang duduk di depan Taehyung sedikit takjub dengannya, kesabaran Taehyung dalam membangunkan adiknya.

Nji perlahan terbangun dan menegakkan kepalanya. Kemudian berbalik menatap Jungkook dan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya.

" Kita dimana _hyung_?" tanya Nji.

" _Noona_ cantik ajak kita makan, Nji lapar _kan_? Jadi sebelum pulang kita makan dulu" Nji mengangguk lucu. Dan hal itu menyebabkan tangan jahil Jungkook mencubit gemas pipi Nji.

" Ini rumahku, _noona_ tunggu disini bentar ya, aku antar Nji masuk dulu terus baru antar _noona_ pulang" Taehyung membuka pagar rumahnya, berniat mengantarkan Nji masuk ke dalam rumah.

" Atau _noona_ masuk denganku daripada menunggu disini sendirian?" Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang tengah bersandar di pagar besi itu.

" Disini saja" Jungkook mendorong Taehyung masuk. Dia menatap punggung Taehyung yang sedang menggendong Nji yang tengah tidur.

Taehyung keluar dari garasi rumahnya, mengendarai motor matic berwarna hitam. Dia berhenti di depan Jungkook, memberikan sebuah helm kepada pemuda manis itu.

" _Hooo_ , tumben sekali pemuda sepertimu punya motor _matic_ , biasanya memiliki motor besar biar unjuk kejantanannya" Jungkook mengambil helm yang diberikan Taehyung dan memakainya.

" Kejantanan tidak dilihat dari motornya _noona_ , yang ada bagaimana mereka di atas ranjang" Jungkook memukul lengan Taehyung yang tengah tertawa itu, jelas sekali pemuda tampan itu tengah menggodanya.

" Tidak harus _noona_ , aku punya motor ini juga pertimbangan Nji yang akan sering pergi denganku. Susah nanti kalau dia harus tersiksa duduk tidak nyaman dengan motor besar" Jungkook mengangguk, setuju dengan pendapat Taehyung. Dia juga sebenarnya lebih _prefer_ dengan kenyamanan dibanding yang mengutamakan _gaya_ semata.

" Ayo _noona_!" ajak Taehyung, dan Jungkook langsung duduk di jok belakang motor Taehyung. Taehyung menjalankan motornya dengan petunjuk jalan yang di arahkan oleh Jungkook menuju kos-nya.

" Disini Taehyung!" Jungkook menunjuk sebuah bangunan bertingkat di sebelah kiri mereka. Taehyung dengan luwes memberhentikan motornya. Jungkook turun dan membuka helm, memberikan kepada pemuda tampan itu.

" _Oh_ Jungkookie ! Tadi Jiminie mengatakan dia malam ini tidur di tempat Jin- _hyung_ " seorang pemuda tampan memberitahu Jungkook. Taehyung mengamati pemuda yang tengah berkumpul di halaman depan kos Jungkook.

Taehyung masih belum pergi dari sana, menunggu Jungkook yang mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku dan menelepon seseorang.

" Taehyung, kau pulang saja. Aku bisa menggunakan taksi ke tempat Jin- _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook sambil menunggu panggilannya di angkat oleh orang di seberang sana.

" _Ya_! Jimin- _ah_! Kau dimana ? kenapa di tempat Jin- _hyung_?"

" _Jin-hyung mengajakku menginap, lagipula disini ada Minki, Jeonghan, Minhyun dan Seongwoo. Bajumu sudah kubawa, kemarilah, minta antarkan dengan pacarmu itu"_

" Seongwoo- _hyung_ sudah pulang?

" _Iya dia sudah kembali satu jam yang lalu, cepatlah kemari, dia mengatakan dia merindukanmu! Kookie-ah, ppalli!"_

"Hah, baiklah Ongie- _hyung_ ! Tunggu aku _hyung_ , _Bye_!" Jungkook menutup sambungannya dan kemudian menatap Taehyung.

" Kau kembali saja, aku bisa menggunakan taksi. Terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku" ucap Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

" _Aniyo noona_ ! aku akan mengantarmu. _Kajja_ !" Taehyung memaksa dan Jungkook tidak bisa menolak.

" Hyukie- _hyung_! aku ke rumah Jin- _hyung_ , terimakasih sudah memberitahu ya" pemuda yang tengah berkumpul dengan teman-temannya itu mengangguk dan tersenyum ke arah Jungkook yang sudah duduk di belakang Taehyung.

" Kau diantar Eunwoo?" tanya Seongwoo saat melihat Jungkook di depan pintu rumah Jin. Rumah sederhana yang ia beli dengan Namjoon 2 tahun lalu. Jungkook hanya menghela nafas dan kemudian memeluk erat Seongwoo sampai pemuda itu terhuyung kebelakang.

" Aku merindukanmu. _Jeongmal Bogoshipeo hyung_!" Seongwoo tidak menolak pelukan dari adiknya itu. Sudah seminggu ia keluar kota untuk melakukan pemotretan salah satu brand yang mengusung tema alam, resiko menjadi model membuatnya sibuk terus menerus dan jarang berkumpul dengan orang terdekatnya.

" Jin- _hyung_ dimana ?" tanya Jungkook kepada orang-orang yang tengah menonton televisi dengan berbagai makanan ringan di tangan mereka.

" Sedang memberi asupan kepada Namjoon-hyung!" jawab Jeonghan dengan enteng. Jungkook memandang sebentar kamar paling sudut rumah itu, kemudian kembali memandang kakak-kakaknya.

" Minki- _hyung_ tumben sekali tidak kencan dengan hyun- _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook. Duduk di sofa di samping Jimin. Seongwoo menyusul tapi duduk di atas karpet.

" Dia sedang sibuk dengan Hanbin dan Baekho, ada pekerjaan mendadak" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

Mereka memandang televisi yang sedang menyala. Acara _reality-show_ yang sering mereka tonton.

" _Iya aku akan datang ke acara ulangtahun dengan Sejeong_ " jawab pemuda tampan yang tengah menjadi bintang tamu acara tersebut.

" _Jadi apa sebenarnya kalian menjalin hubungan istimewa? Kalian sudah beberapa kali tertangkap kamera sedang bersama diluar kegiatan kerja sama kalian"_ tanya pembawa acara.

 _" Itu, rahasia!"_ bisik Eunwoo sambil tersenyum. Sementara Sejeong yang ada disampingnya juga tersenyum malu karena disorot oleh kamera.

Jimin yang sakit hati langsung memindahkan _channel_ siarannya.

" Jadi bisa jelaskan, tadi kau dengan siapa kesini, Tuan muda Jeon?" introgasi Seongwoo. Minhyun dan Minki langsung duduk berputar menghadap Jungkook. Penasaran dengan adik kecil mereka.

"Aku, aku tad—"

" Ada apa ini?" Jin keluar dengan Namjoon yang mengekor di belakangnya. Namjoon yang sedang telanjang dada pergi ke dapur, setelah menatap orang-orang yang ada disana sebentar.

" Eunwoo _hyung_ , tadi Jung—"

" Jiminie- _hyung_ , biar aku saja yang jelaskan" ucap Jungkook langsung.

" Tadi sewaktu pulang dari kantor, aku terus menunggu Eunwoo, tapi dia tidak datang, dan tiba-tiba saja dia memberitahu jika dia ada pekerjaan mendadak _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook, tangannya dari tadi sibuk memilin ujung bajunya.

" Terus kemana saja baru datang kemari, _hum_?" Seongwoo mengelus pelan surai Jungkook. Dia duduk disamping Jungkook, menatap Jungkook penuh sayang.

" Aku pergi makan dengan temanku _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook.

" Dengan Taehyung?" tebak Jimin. Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, bagaimana Jimin bisa tahu.

" Tadi aku menanyakan kepadanya, dan dia mengatakan sedang bersamamu" jawab Jimin ketika melihat Jungkook seolah bertanya kepadanya.

" Iya, tadi aku kebetulan bertemu dengannya dan aku mengajaknya makan" tanggap Jungkook.

" Jadi Eunwoo menyakitimu?" tanya Jin langsung.

" _Yeah, that's the point_ Jungkookie" ucap Minhyun mendukung pertanyaan Jin.

" _Hyung_ , bukan beg—"

" Jadi dia ada hubungan dengan Sejeong?" tanya Jin sambil bersidekap pinggang, mengintimidasi. Membuat mereka yang ada disana tidak berani menyanggah ataupun menanggapi pertanyaan orang yang lebih tua dari mereka.

" Aku—aku tidak tahu, _hyung_. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa yang aku jalani dengan Eunwoo sekarang" jawab Jungkook pasrah.

" Astaga Jungkookie!" teriak Jin frustasi.

" Kenapa sayang?" Namjoon memeluk Jin dari belakang. Tadi dia memang sedikit mencuri dengar percakapan mereka. Tentang hubungan Jungkook dan Eunwoo, membuat kekasihnya itu marah, tidak tahan dengan Eunwoo yang semakin seenaknya saja kepada Jungkook, orang yang sangat penting oleh kekasih Namjoon tersebut.

" Jangan marah-marah, ayo temani aku lagi ke kamar. Jimin- _ah_ ! pesan saja Pizza untuk kalian malam ini kalau kalian ingin. Ambil _black card_ ku di dalam dompet, ayo Jinnie!" Namjoon menarik Jin yang masih diam. Sementara yang lain tidak tahu harus berbuat apa karena keadaan mereka yang sempat _Chaos_ tersebut.

" Astaga, aku sangat takut kalau Jin- _hyung_ sudah murka begitu" Minki mengelus dadanya, mengapresiasikan rasa takutnya terhadap kemarahan Jin.

" Maafkan aku _hyungdeul_!" sesal Jungkook.

" _Ya_! Kau apa-apaan, kita pesan Pizza saja, kita nonton sampai pagi, ayo! Chim, cepat ambil black-cardnya Namjoon- _hyung_ " Jeonghan memecahkan keheningan mereka. Bersenang-senang malam ini melupakan masalah yang menimpa.

* * *

" Kau darimana?" Yoongi menyapa Taehyung yang baru memasuki kamar asramanya. Mereka berada satu kamar di asrama sekolah. Pukul setengah 12 pantas saja Yoongi menanyakan darimana saja pemuda Kim itu.

" Dari rumah _hyung_ , mengantarkan Nji" jawab Taehyung. Ia melemparkan tasnya ke ranjangnya di tingkat 2. Di kamar itu terdiri 4 ranjang bertingkat. Kamar yang di tempati Taehyung berisikan 8 siswa. Mingyu, Daniel, Jaehyun, Yoongi, Taehyung, Guanlin, Lucas dan seorang junior mereka, Park Woojin.

" Tumben sekali kau terlambat Tae, biasanya jam 10 kau sudah kembali" ucap Jaehyun yang sedang belajar. Bukunya menumpuk di atas meja belajarnya. Mereka sudah kelas 3 dan sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian akhir. Kebanyakan mengambil kelas ekstrakurikuler dan club sekolah menyebab mereka banyak ketinggalan mata pelajaran dan itulah sebabnya Mingyu mengajak teman-temannya itu untuk belajar dengan kakaknya yang super jenius.

" Tadi juga ada sedikit urusan" jawab Taehyung. Dia melepaskan baju kaos yang dia pakai dan menyambar handuk. Melirik sekilas ke arah ranjang Guanlin. Guanlin berada di tingkat bawah, sementara di atasnya ada ranjang Daniel.

" Jihoon tidur disini lagi?" tanya Taehyung ketika mendapati dua orang yang tengah tidur berpelukan di dalam selimut di ranjang pemuda jangkung itu.

" Mereka kan terus menempel jika kau lupa _hyung_ " celetuk Woojin dari ranjangnya. Ranjang tingkat 2, di bawahnya merupakan ranjang Jaehyun. Pemuda gingsul itu menjawab sambil memainkan game di ponselnya.

" Dan kau tumben sekali tidak membawa hyungseob kemari" cerca Taehyung. Biasanya Woojin tidak mau kalah dengan kembarannya dalam masalah mengumbar kemesraan dengan kekasih mereka. Park Jihoon dan Park Woojin, junior Taehyung yang sangat tidak identik, baik dari rupa maupun sikap mereka.

" Aku mandi dulu _hyung_!" ucap Taehyung kepada Yoongi yang sedang membuka laptopnya. Duduk santai di salah satu sofa dalam kamar itu. Taehyung mengerti sekali jika Yoongi ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengannya.

10 menit selepas Taehyung mandi, mereka sudah berkumpul di sofa mereka. Taehyung cukup terkejut mendapati Guanlin yang tadi tidur sudah duduk manis di dekat Yoongi. Bahkan Lucas, Daniel dan Mingyu yang tidak dia lihat di kamar sudah ada di sana. Formasi anggota kamar mereka lengkap. Taehyung meyakini Yoongi akan membicarakan proyek untuk mereka. Mereka semua, yang berada di dalam kamar itu kecuali Jihoon adalah anggota pembuat mural dan graffiti yang diketuai oleh Yoongi. Mereka yang berawal dari hobi sekarang sudah mengambil job-job yang mendatangkan uang. Taehyung dapat membeli motornya dengan menggunakan uang yang dia kumpulkan dari hobi-nya ini. Tidak ada campur tangan dari orangtuanya sama sekali.

" Aku diberitahu oleh temanku jika kita bisa mengerjakan proyek di Café-nya. Cafenya cukup besar dan kemungkinan kita akan mengerjakannya selama seminggu, aku sudah melihat Cafenya tadi, aku rasa waktu seminggu cukup untuk sampai ke tahap _finishing_. Kalian sanggup ?" tanya Yoongi serius kepada anggotanya. Mereka semua mengangguk. Mereka kerja pada malam hari, tidak mengganggu hari sekolah ataupun kegiatan mereka di siang hari.

" Tae, kau bisa mengonsep dengan Daniel kali ini" ucap Yoongi lagi. Pemuda pucat itu mengeluarkan rokok dari sakunya, mengambil sebatang dan mulai membakar lintingan tembakau itu. Ia meletakkan kotak rokoknya di meja, Woojin langsung menyambar dan ikut merokok. Membuat orang-orang disana takjub dengan kecepatan Woojin.

" Rokoknya tidak akan lari Jin- _ah_ , jadi apa temanya kali ini _hyung_ ? kapan kita mulai mengerjakannya?" tanya Daniel.

" Kalian sudah bisa mulai mengonsep, temanya dia ingin sesuatu yang _Vintage_ tapi elegan, kalian bisa memikirkannya dan mengonsep gambar di kertas seperti biasanya. Selain Taehyung dan Daniel, kita bisa mencari warna dan alat untuk proyek ini. Proyeknya sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Jika kalian bisa aku akan langsung mengonfirmasi kepada temanku agar dia tidak meminta tim lain mengerjakannya" mereka semua mengangguk lagi. Tak jarang Taehyung dan Daniel diminta untuk mengonsep. Biasanya Yoongi dan Jaehyun juga ikut mengonsep bersama mereka.

" Kau tidak ikut mengonsep _hyung_?" tanya Guanlin. Dia sesekali melirik ke tempat tidurnya memastikan kekasihnya tidur dengan nyenyak.

" Tidak bisa, aku membantu Hyunwoo- _hyung_ mempersiapkan acara tunangannya. Dan acara tunangannya 2 hari sebelum proyek kita" jawab Yoongi santai.

" Hyunwoo- _hyung_ akan tunangan? Dengan siapa _hyung_?" kini Taehyung yang bicara. Dia tidak menyangka kakak Yoongi akan tunangan dalam waktu yang dekat.

" Aku tidak tahu siapa calon tunangannya. 2 hari lagi ada acara pertemuan keluarga dengan calon tunangannya. Dan aku juga akan hadir" jawab Yoongi lagi.

" Kalau kau mau hadir, berarti.." Taehyung sengaja memenggal ucapannya, takut persepsinya salah.

" Tebakanmu benar Taehyung- _ah_. _Appa_ dan aku sudah berbaikan tadi. _Eomma_ bersikeras mempertemukan kami di Café temanku itu, dan kami berbicara. _Appa_ tidak mencegah hobiku lagi dan menerima aku kembali sebagai anaknya" jawab Yoongi sambil memamerkan senyuman gusinya. Membuat semua yang disana tertawa melihat ketua mereka sangat lucu dan sangat jarang memperlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu. Pasalnya sudah 2 tahun belakang, Yoongi tidak pernah kembali ke rumah setelah ayahnya menentang habis-habisan hobi Yoongi. Yoongi si bungsu keras kepala bertengkar dengan ayahnya, dan ia memutuskan tidak pernah kembali ke rumah, hanya di asrama saat ia libur ataupun akhir pekan. Selama ini hanya ibu dan kakaknya yang sering menemuinya, mereka juga sering membujuk Yoongi tapi ia tidak pernah mau kembali ke rumah sampai ayahnya mengizinkan hobinya tersebut.

" _Aigoo_ , _chukkae-hyung_ ! Aku jadi rindu Jiyong-eomma dan Seunghyun-appa" Taehyung menepuk pelan punggung Yoongi.

" Besok ayo ikut ke rumah, eomma menyuruhku pulang dan eomma juga mengundang kalian makan siang di rumah, sebelum pergi belajar ke tempat Namjoon-hyung, kita ke rumahku dulu, otte?" ajak Yoongi.

" _Assa_! Aku tidak sabar makan enak" Mingyu berteriak, sampai-sampai Guanlin memukul kepala pemuda bertaring itu saat melihat kekasihnya menggeliat tidak nyaman setelah mendengar teriakan Mingyu.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berenam, Minki, Minhyun, Jeonghan, Seongwoo, Jimin dan Jungkook sudah berbaring di depan televisi. Setelah menggelar kasur santai mereka berbaring dengan posisi berbaris disana. Dibanding tidur di kamar mereka lebih suka tidur seperti ini, bercerita sebelum tidur.

" _Guys_ , Hyunbin mengajakku makan malam besok" ujar Minhyun menginformasikan. Mereka bersiul dan menggoda pemuda Hwang itu.

" Terima saja ajakan Kwon itu, kau sebenarnya juga ingin pergi, iya _kan_? _By the way_ kalian sudah pacaran?" tanya Jimin. Di samping Jimin, ada Jungkook yang tengah menyimak. Jungkook tidur di antara Jimin dan Seongwoo.

" Belum Jiminie" jawab Minhyun malu-malu.

" Tapi kalau dia menyatakan cinta pastikan kau terima dia" tanggap Minki langsung.

" _Humm hyung_ , dia sudah berbaik hati mengantarkanmu pulang saat kau sakit dan setia sekali menungguimu. Dia juga pernah mengantarkan _flashdisk_ presentasimu yang tertinggal di apartemen" sambung Jungkook. Menurutnya Minhyun dan Hyunbin adalah pasangan yang cocok.

" Tunggu dulu ! kenapa aku tidak tahu ada acara mengantarkan _flashdisk_ itu. Dia tahu apartemenmu, hyunie?" tanya Seongwoo penasaran. Dia sama sekali belum menerima cerita itu.

" Iya _hyung_ , kejadiannya 3 hari yang lalu" jawab Jungkook semangat. Minhyun mendelik tidak suka ke arah Jungkook yang terus membocorkan tentang Hyunbin.

" _Aigoo_.. sudah sering ke apartemen rupanya pemuda Kwon itu. Tidak apa-apa aku mendukung kau dengannya" Seongwoo tersenyum. Sementara Minhyun sudah membenamkan kepalanya di dalam selimut. Malu sekali.

" _Hyungdeul_ , apa aku putus saja dengan Eunwoo?" mendengar perkataan Jungkook mereka semua terdiam, Jimin langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya menyamping kearah Jungkook.

" Jungkookie, kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?" tanya Jimin.

" _Geuyang_ ,aku rasa kedekatan di antara kami sudah sangat renggang _hyung_. Aku merasa dia sudah sangat berubah. Aku tidak menyangkal jika dia sangat sibuk dan susah menghubungiku, tapi aku hanya merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa di pertahankan dalam hubungan kami" Jungkook menghela nafas, merasa lega karena sudah mengeluarkan kegelisahannya.

"Kookie- _ya_ , meskipun aku tidak menyukai hubunganmu dengan Eunwoo, karena dia sangat angkuh sekali tapi semua ada ditanganmu, jika kau merasa masih mencintainya dan mampu bertahan, kami tidak pernah melarangnya, tanyakan kembali semua kepada hati kecilmu" jawab orang yang mendekat ke arah mereka.

" Jin- _hyung_!" mereka terkejut melihat Jin yang mendatangi mereka. Jin mengambil tempat di sebelah Seongwoo, tidur bersama mereka.

" _Wae_? Aku tidak boleh tidur dengan kalian?" tanya Jin menjawab keheranan mereka.

" _Ani_ ! tapi kenapa _hyung_ tidur disini, meninggalkan Namjo- _eh_ tunggu, eommaku menelepon" Jimin bangkit dan meninggalkan mereka untuk mengangkat telepon dari ibunya. Posisi mereka beringsut sehingga Jungkook disebelah Minhyun, pemuda Jeon itu langsung memeluk Minhyun.

" Namjoon- _hyung_ tidak marah kau tinggal _hyung_?" Minki menyeletuk dari ujung. Dia dari tadi sibuk memainkan jari lentik Jeonghan yang ada di sebelahnya.

" Dia yang menyuruhku kemari. Dia mengatakan kalau aku boleh tidur dengan kalian. Aku juga rindu tidur dengan kalian semua" jawab Jin. Mereka bercerita apapun yang mereka alami belakangan ini, terutama Seongwoo yang sedang di dekati murid sekolahan, mereka meledek pemilik rasi bintang di wajah itu.

Jimin kembali, dia mengambil tempat di sebelah Jin, tidur langsung memeluk Jin.

" Ada apa Jimin-ah?" tanya Jin langsung.

" Eomma mengatakan aku harus datang besok malam untuk bertemu dengan calon tunanganku hyung" ucap Jimin. Jimin termasuk orang yang paling transparan di antara mereka, dia akan bercerita tanpa di todong dengan segala ancaman seperti Jungkook. Jimin akan mengeluarkan kelu kesahnya dengan mudah.

" Eomma mengatakan jika ini hanya pertemuan keluarga dan perkenalan kami, kami bisa saja membatalkan pertunangan sebelum pernikahan jika kami tidak cocok hyung" ujarnya lagi.

" Tidak salahnya mencoba Chim, mana tahu nanti kau berjodoh dengan tunanganmu itu, lagipula kau tidak dipaksa. Maksud orangtuamu baik" tanggap Jeonghan. Jimin mengangguk mengerti.

" Jangan dipikirkan lagi jika kau sudah mengerti" ucap Jin sambil memeluk Jimin, mengeratkan pelukan mereka.

.

.

Siang ini Jungkook memastikan jadwal direkturnya yang akan rapat penting di salah satu tempat pertemuan dengan klien dari luar negeri.

" Kau jadi pergi?" tanya Irene yang melihat Jungkook menyusun berkas penting dekat mesin _photo copy._

" _Ne noona_ , aku pergi mendampingi Sajang-nim rapat. Noona masih membuat pola?" tanya Jungkook kepada wanita cantik yang sedang menggaris sesuatu dikertas yang ada di depannya.

" Iya, aku harus menyelesaikan desainnya, _dateline_ lusa Kookie, aku juga harus mengatur jadwal untuk rapat dengan divisi _Modelling_ untuk photoshoot Baekhyun- _sshi_ " keluh Irene. Memang sangat sibuk jika di waktu-waktu musim peluncuran produk dan promosi dengan model.

" _Fighting noona_ , beritahu aku jika ada yang harus aku bantu, nanti setelah rapat aku _free_ " Jungkook tersenyum ke salah satu senior cantik yang sangat dia hormati itu. Irene tersenyum dan mengangguk.

.

.

Sore hari Jungkook sudah selesai dari menemani Chanyeol rapat. Jungkook sangat fokus berjalan beberapa langkah di belakang Chanyeol, mengikuti sang direktur memasuki Perusahaan.

" _Ne appa_ , lusa aku akan menunggumu. Dan kau janji akan mentraktirku makan, Oke..Iya aku akan menghubungimu te— _Ah_ maaf!" Taehyung yang sedang berjalan sambil berbicara dengan ayahnya harus bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Berkas yang di pegang oleh orang itu terjatuh dan berserakan.

" Maafkan aku tidak senga— _noona_ cantik?" Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang tengah memunguti berkasnya melihat orang yang menyapanya, tahu sekali dengan sapaan itu.

" Taehyung ! kalau jalan hati-hati" nasehat Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tersenyum mendengar nasehat berbentuk omelan itu, Taehyung membantu Jungkook memunguti berkasnya. Chanyeol yang merasa tidak diikuti lagi, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati sekretarisnya sedang sibuk dengan seorang pemuda. Chanyeol menghampiri mereka dan membantu mengambil laporan yang ada di dekat sepatunya.

" Taehyung!" ucap Chanyeol mendapati pemuda berseragam yang ia kenal.

" Chanyeol- _ahjusshi_?"

.

.

 **To be continued.**

.

.

Ayo siapa yang bisa menebak alurnya ? hehehe

Mohon kritik dan sarannya ya teman, dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk cerita ini, see ya next chap


	3. Withered Leaf!

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

* * *

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

.

* * *

.

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter III :** **Withered Leaf** **!**

 **.**

"Chanyeol- _ahjusshi_? " Taehyung cukup terkejut mendapati orang yang cukup dikenalnya sejak lama.

" _Sajang_ - _nim_ , aku sudah selesai" Jungkook menginterupsi keheranan mereka.

" _ah_ , Taehyung ayo ikut ke ruanganku, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu" Taehyung mengangguk kemudian mengekor dibelakang Chanyeol dan Jungkook yang sudah jalan lebih dulu.

' _jadi noona cantik seorang sekretaris?_ '

.

.

"jadi perihal hubungan kalian itu memang benar Eunwoo-sshi?" pertanyaan itu mewakili pertanyaan puluhan orang yang tengah mengerubungi 2 orang model yang sedang berjalan ke arah mereka. Jungkook berhenti sejenak, melirik ke arah kanannya, beberapa meter darinya ia dapat melihat laki-laki yang di cintanya sedang berdiri dengan Sejeong dan manajernya.

Chanyeol dan Taehyung juga memberhentikan langkahnya, selain penasaran dengan jawaban Eunwoo, mereja berdua juga tahu jika yang tengah diwawancarai itu masih berstatus sebagai kekasih dari sekretaris cantik itu.

" _Hum_ itu, benar.. Aku dan Sejeongie sudah menjalin hubungan, dan aku kemaren sudah mengonfirmasi jika aku akan datang ke ulangtahun perusahaan dengannya. Jadi jika masih ada isu artis-artis yang mengatakan aku pergi dengan mereka, itu tidak benar" jawab Eunwoo dengan santai dan enteng sekali. Jungkook yang mendengar jawaban itu langsung menegang.

Sejeong yang tengah berada disamping Eunwoo juga ikut tersenyum kearah para wartawan. Tangan Eunwoo mengapit pinggalnya, ia melirik ke arah kirinya dan mendapati Jungkook yang tersenyum remeh kepadanya, Jungkook tidak ingin terlihat bahwa dia adalah orang yang paling tersakiti.

"Jungkook- _ah_ " bisik Sejeong sambil menatap sedih ke arah Jungkook.

" Ayo Jungkook, cepat!" perintah Chanyeol. Taehyung menyejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jungkook, kemudian tangannya mengamit telapak tangan Jungkook yang bebas.

" _Kajja_ _noona_!" ucap Taehyung. Taehyung merasa tangan Jungkook dingin dan bergetar mengisyaratkan kalau pemiliknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

.

.

Sesampainya di ruangan Chanyeol, Taehyung dipersilahkan untuk duduk di sofa dalam ruangan itu. Jungkook meletakkan berkas yang harus ditandatangani oleh Chanyeol di atas meja direktur.

"Pergilah ke tempat teman-temanmu di divisi FD, kau sepertinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja" ucap Chanyeol, dia sudah duduk di depan Taehyung.

"Tapi _Saja_ —"

"Ini perintah Jungkook. Satu lagi, jangan lupa katakan kepada _office_ _boy_ bawakan 2 cangkir teh kesini" Jungkook tidak bisa membantah, dia membungkuk dan pamit keluar dari ruangan petinggi perusahaan itu.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Tae? Kenapa kau bisa disini?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

" Aku baik _ahjusshi_ , aku sedang belajar kelompok dengan teman disini, diajarkan kakaknya Mingyu, Namjoon- _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung. Taehyung juga tidak menyangka jika ia akan bertemu dengan sahabat ibunya disini. Orang yang dulu sering membelikan ice-cream dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan waktu kecil.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kau sudah besar sekarang" Taehyung dapat melihat gurat kesedihan dimata orang yang sudah ia anggap ayah tersebut.

"Iya, terakhir Ahjusshi melihatku saat kelas satu _junior high school_ , 5 tahun yang lalu, sejak aku tinggal dengan appa kita tidak bertemu lagi" tukas Taehyung. Jujur saja, ia juga merindukan Chanyeol.

" _eomma_ -mu apa kabar Tae? " tanya Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ sekarang menjadi super sibuk _ahjusshi_ " taehyungnyengir memperlihatkan senyum kotaknya, tidak ingin terlihat jika ia kecewa dengan ibunya.

"masih sibuk ternyata" gumam Chanyeol.

" _Ahjusshi_ , _appa_ lusa datang ke Seoul, _Ahjusshi_ mau bertemu dengan _appa_?"tanya Taehyung. Chanyeol dengan ayah Taehyung memang berteman, dan mereka sangat jarang bertemu karena ayah Taehyung kerja di luar negeri.

" Tentu, sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengan _appa_ -mu. Katakan padanya untuk mentraktir _ahjusshi_ makanan enak" jawab Chanyeol.

"Siap kapten!" Taehyung menjawab dengan gerakan hormat, membuat Chanyeol tertawa, setidaknya bertemu dengan Taehyung dapat mengurangi stresnya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

"Jadi dia benar-benar ingin mati ditanganku?" geram Jin. Daritadi dia sudah mencak-mencak tidak jelas dengan Jimin setelah mendengar berita perihal hubungan Eunwoo dan Sejeong.

" _Oppa_ jangan buat Jungkook semakin dalam masalah" Joy melirik ke arah maknae mereka, Jungkook menyembunyikan kepalanya pada tangannya yang terlipat di atas meja kerja Jin. Mereka semua berkumpul di dekat Jungkook, berniat mennghibur Jungkook.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kalian tidak bekerja?" Hoseok mendatangi mereka dan melihat Jungkook.

Irene langsung menarik Hoseok menjauh dan membuat kalimat dengan mulut tanpa suara.

"jangan ganggu dia, dia sedang ada masalah" ucap Irene, dan Hoseok hanya mengangguk patuh, dia tidak akan bisa melawan mayoritas wanita dan uke di divisi mereka.

Mereka akhirnya membiarkan Jungkook menenangkan diri. Memaklumi Jungkook yang saat ini bermasalah dengan hatinya.

Jam pulang kerja beberapa menit yang lalu, Jungkook bangkit dan orang-orang disana menatap Jungkook, mata dan hidung bangirnya memerah.

"Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_ "Jungkook sudah dulu berkata sebelum Jimin bertanya.

"Aku sudah mengatakan kepada Minhyun dan Seongwoo kalau hari ini kau pulang dengan mereka. Aku akan menjemput Namjoon ke tempat rapatnya dan Jiminie akan pulang ke rumah orangtuanya sebentar" tukas Jin, dia membereskan mejanya dan terlihat sangat terburu.

" Aku bisa pulang sendiri _hyung_. Aku sudah janji dengan Irene-noona akan membantunya, jadi aku akan pulang nanti" Jungkook berdiri, meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Kookie, kau bis—"

" _Noona_ , _hyung_ _jinjja_! Aku benar baik-baik saja" Jungkook tersenyum kearah mereka, gigi kelincinya terlihat. Jungkook tidak mau membuat orang-orang terdekatnya khawatir karenanya.

"Baiklah berarti Jungkook akan membantu kami Jin- _ah_ , kau pergi saja, biar aku menjaga maknae kita ini" Irene kembali membuka pola yang tadi ia kerjakan. Sudah hampir selesai, hanya tinggal beberapa lagi yang perlu direvisi.

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi _ish_ " geram Jungkook. Bukannya dia tidak suka dengan kekhawatiran kakak-kakaknya, hanya saja Jungkook merasa mereka terlalu berlebihan. Orang-orang yang berada ada disana tertawa melihat adik mereka yang terkesan sok mandiri.

.

.

" _Chaa_.. Semuanya sudah selesai. _Gomawo_ Jungkookie sudah membantu" Irene menyimpan hasil desainnya yang akan ia presentasikan bersama timnya lusa, dan ia sangat bersyukur karena ada Jungkook yang membantu dan memberi masukan.

"Astaga _noona_ , apa-apaan! Aku bagian dari tim ini jika kau lupa"ucapJ ungkook.

"Tapi tetap saja kau sangat membantu kami kookie" tukas Seungkwan, seorang yang ikut membantu Irene. Mereka disana kini tersisa berempat. Irene, Jungkook, Seungkwan, dan Seulgi.

"Ayo kuantar pulang kookie" ucap Irene saat ia sudah selesai.

" Aku naik bus saja _noona_ , lagipula aku juga harus mengambil berkas ke atas dulu" Jungkook mendekat ke arah Irene kemudian mengelus perut wanita itu, perut yang masih rata.

"Kau juga harus memeriksa _aegi_ sekarang _kan_ _noona_ , pergilah.." interaksi mereka langsung di abadikan oleh Seulgi, dia memotret kejadian itu di ponselnya.

" _Aigoo_ manis sekali" Seulgi sudah gemas sekali, tangannya bahkan sudah meremas tangan Seungkwan.

" _Ya_! Sakit _noona_!"ringis Seungkwan kesakitan. Dan percayalah besok saat mereka kembali kerja, kemanisan sikap Jungkook akan tersebar di divisi FD.

.

.

Setelah mengambil berkas, Jungkook bersiap untuk pulang.

" _Kajja_ , hidupmu harus terus berlanjut Kookie- _ya_!" Jungkook meneriakkan itu saat perusahaan sudah kosong, ia melangkah keluar dari Perusahaan. Ia menghela nafas dan tersenyum.

" _Noona_!" Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya, ia kenal dengan suara yang memanggil itu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat Taehyung bersandar di salah satu pilar depan Perusahaan dengan rokok di tangannya. Taehyung membuang rokoknya dan berlari ke arah Jungkook.

" _Ya Haksaeng_! Kau merokok?" Jungkook menutup hidungnya saat Taehyungdisampingnya. Taehyung mendelik saat Jungkook membuat lagak ingin muntah.

" Aku tidak sebau itu _noona_ " ujar Taehyung.

"Kau bau asap rokok, lagipula apa-apaan masih berseragam merokok sembarangan" tanggap Jungkook. Mereka berdua berjalan menuju halte seperti kemarin.

" _Hoooo_.. _Noona_ mengkhawatirkanku takut ketahuan merokok di tempat umum saat berseragam, perhatian sekali!" Setelah itu Taehyung mengaduh karena Jungkook memukul keras punggungnya.

" _Geundae_ Taehyung- _ah_ , bisakah kau memanggilku normal, panggil aku _hyung_ " pinta Jungkook. Dia agak risih jika Taehyung memanggilnya seperti itu, apalagi di depan umum. Meskipun ia seorang uke dia tidak melupakan gendernya kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki, lagipula laki-laki mana yang mau dipanggil sapaan wanita kecuali laki-laki itu kurang beres.

" _Sir_ _h_ _eunde, naega wae? Eolmajulkonde?_ " " Taehyung menyanyikan kalimatnya. Jungkook geram mendengar nyanyian tolakan dari Taehyung.

" _Jinjja! Geumanhae_ , aku tidak bercanda"

"Aku juga tidak bercanda, kau tidak cocok dipanggil _hyung_ olehku _noona_ , aku suka memanggilmu seperti ini, _noona_ cantik. _Neo neomu_ _yeppeuda_.." alasan sederhana Taehyung berhasil menciptakan rona di kedua pipi Jungkook.

" _Please_ , kalau kau memanggilku lagi panggilan itu, kau akan membuatku malu, panggil aku _hyung, ya ya ya_?" tawar Jungkook lagi. Taehyung menggeleng, masih mempertahankan argumennya, dia tidak akan pernah memanggil Jungkook dengan panggilan hyung.

" _Sirheunde_ " Taehyung duduk di halte, dia tertawa melihat Jungkook yang merengut seperti anak kecil.

" Umurmu sebenarnya berapa _noona_? Kenapa seperti bocah 5 tahun?" Taehyung mengusak rambut Jungkook, dengan berani tangan Taehyung melakukan itu.

" _Ya_! Kau! Kenapa jahat sekali. _Nappeun Namja_!" teriak Jungkook.

" Kau juga seperti _ahjusshi-ahjusshi_ , suaramu seperti om-om mesum" lanjut Jungkook.

" Suaraku seksi _noona_ , di ranjang desaha— _aaah_ sakit!" Berganti Taehyung yang berteriak menahan sakit karena sudah dicubit oleh Jungkook.

" _Noona..noona_! Jungkookie- _noona_!" Taehyung berusaha memanggil Jungkook yang memalingkan wajahnya. Kesal setengah mati dengan pemuda Kim itu.

" Bagaimana jika di depan umum aku memanggilmu Kookie, dan waktu berdua saja aku memanggilmu _noona? Otte_? _Call?_ " Taehyung mengajukan pilihan.

"Terserah jika kau mau atau tidak _noona_ , aku sudah memberi pilihan kepadamu" Taehyung tersenyum, Jungkook menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Taehyung.

" Sialan kenapa jadi aku yang menuruti permintaanmu" cibir Jungkook. Setidaknya ia tidak akan malu saat Taehyung memanggilnya di depan umum nanti.

.

.

" Kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Jungkook saat mereka berada di dalam bus. Taehyung menggeleng.

" Ayo makan di kos-ku. Kita makan ramyeon, kau mau?" semua orang yang ada dibus itu melirik Jungkook. Jungkook memandang mereka dengan wajah polos.

" _Wae_? Aku salah apa?" bisik Jungkook kepada Taehyung.

" _Noona_ , ajakan makan ramyeon itu kata lain untuk mengundang pasangan ke tempat kita, ya kau tahu sendiri maksudnya" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook pun menundukkan kepalanya, memukul kepalanya karena merasa bodoh dan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Pantas saja mereka menatap Jungkook, Jungkook seperti seorang jalang yang mengajak anak sekolah untuk bercinta dengannya.

" Hei jangan dipukul lagi kepalamu kookie" Taehyung mengambil tangan Jungkook yang masih memukul kepalanya.

" Aku mau makan denganmu, selepas turun ayo kita beli dulu ramyeonnya di minimarket dan kali ini aku yang akan traktir" ujar Taehyung lagi.

" _Aigoo_.. lihat _haksaeng_ ini, sombong sekali! Aku punya uang untuk mentraktirmu, kau berniat membuatku malu ya? ditraktir oleh seorang bocah sekolahan?" tanya Jungkook.

" Aku juga punya uang _noona_ , mungkin sebanding dengan gajimu. Aku juga kerja, lagipula kenapa harus terus memakai uangmu? Aku juga tahu diri" Jungkook hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Entah memang Taehyung punya pekerjaan atau tidak, Jungkook tidak ingin tahu untuk sekarang.

" Tae, kenapa kau bisa mengenal _Sajang-nim_?" tanya Jungkook memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

" Maksud _noona_ Chanyeol- _ahjusshi_? Aku mengenalnya sudah lama. Dari aku kecil saat aku masih tinggal di Quebec, aku sering jalan-jalan dengan Ahjusshi yang merupakan teman eomma" jawab Taehyung.

" Quebec? Kanada? Waah ternyata kau anak orang kaya juga" takjub Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tertawa melihat antusias Jungkook.

" Aku hanya orang biasa kalau kaya mungkin orangtuaku" jawab Taehyung.

" Terus kenapa kau tidak bersama Nji sekarang?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Hari ini Nji pulang dari sekolahnya cepat noona dan dijemput tadi siang oleh pengasuhnya" jawab Taehyung. " Jadi kenapa kau pulang terlambat hari ini?" tanya Jungkook lagi.

" Aku menunggumu" jawab Taehyung santai.

" _Geojitmal hajima_!" balas Jungkook. Taehyung hanya tersenyum melihat Jungkook yang kesal kepadanya. Itu lebih baik daripada melihat Jungkook yang bersedih karena masalahnya. Mereka terus berbicara mengenai satu sama lain sampai bus berhenti di halte tujuan mereka.

.

* * *

.

Mereka sampai di kos Jungkook. Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar yang berisi 2 orang itu. Sederhana. Ada tempat tidur, lemari, sofa, televisi, tempat masak dan kamar mandi.

" Rapi sekali" ujar Taehyung. Kamar Jungkook dan Jimin lagi dalam kondisi bersih dan wangi, mereka berdua hanya menggunakan kos mereka untuk tidur dan istirahat saat akhir pekan. Jarang menyentuh barang-barang jika tidak diperlukan.

" Kau duduk saja dulu, biar aku masakkan ramyeonnya" Jungkook berlalu ke arah tempat masaknya. Menyiapkan semua bahan dan peralatan yang diperlukan untuk membuat ramyeonnya.

Taehyung melihat-lihat dengan keliling kamar itu. ada dua ranjang, berbeda sekali auranya.

" Yang warna merah punya _noona_?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang duduk diatas ranjangnya. Jungkook mengangguk.

" Ye, itu punyaku. Disebelahnya punya Jiminie-hyung" jawab Jungkook.

" Ceritakan tentang dirimu _noona_ " pinta Taehyung.

" Aku Jeon Jungkook. 23 Tahun. Asal dari Busan. Lahir tanggal satu September, anak tunggal dari keluarga sederhana. Eomma appa penganut sistem tradisional sekali bahkan untuk kuliah di Seoul aku harus membujuk mereka mati-matian. Aku suka warna merah dan hitam. Kuliah bagian _Fashion Design_ , tapi sekarang kerja merangkap sebagai sekretaris direktur Big. Status hubungan kau tahu sendiri aku sekarang bagaimana. Sedang sulit. _Chaa._. ramyeonnya sudah matang" Jungkook membawa panci ramyeonnya ke arah sofa, meletakkannya di atas meja dan dia sudah duduk bersila dilantai serta menatapi makanannya yang baru jadi.

" Ayo cepat, nanti mienya bengkak" Jungkook menginterupsi Taehyung yang sedang memandang foto-fotonya.

" _Waah_ baunya sudah enak sekali" Taehyung menyusul Jungkook. Mereka bersiap untuk makan.

" Selamat makan!" mereka mulai menyumpit mie yang sedang mengepul itu.

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang sedang menguyah mienya. Memandangnya pemuda Kim itu dari samping.

" Wah, kenapa kau bisa setampan ini, _eung_?" tanya Jungkook dengan mulut penuh makanan.

" _Noona_ orang yang kesekian yang mengakui ketampananku" tanggap Taehyung dengan percaya diri.

" _Jinjja_ ! menyesal aku memujimu" tukas Jungkook kesal.

" Akui saja jika aku tampan _noona_ " Taehyung tertawa melihat raut wajah jijik Jungkook. Mereka makan, bahkan berebut untuk memakan kuah sampai pancinya kosong.

" Ahh.. kenyangnya _.. Gomawo noona_ " ucap Taehyung. Mereka bercerita-cerita mengenai kegiatan mereka, dan Taehyung menanyakan apa-apa saja kegiatan Jungkook di kantor.

" _Noona_ sudah malam, aku pulang dulu. Jangan sedih terus, kau tidak pantas bersedih lebih cantik saat tersenyum. Selamat malam noona" Taehyung mulai beranjak dari sana.

" Kau ini ada-ada saja. Terimakasih juga untuk traktirannya. Iya, aku tidak akan bersedih. Hati-hati dijalan" Jungkook mengantarkan Taehyung sampai pagar kosnya. Lagipula hari sudah cukup malam dan sebentar lagi Jimin akan kembali. Taehyung tidak mau Jimin salah sangka dengan mereka berdua. Meskipun Taehyung akan senang saja tapi dia tidak mau menyulitkan Jungkook saat ini.

.

* * *

.

" Nji sudah tidur _ahjumma_?" tanya Taehyung kepada pengasuh adiknya itu.

" Sudah Tuan muda. Oh ya Tuan muda, ibu sudah ada di rumah" Taehyung mengangguk. Dia tahu ibunya sudah pulang. Dia melihat supir ibunya tengah membersihkan mobilnya di halaman rumah.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar Jiwon, melihat adiknya yang tertidur pulas. Dia mencium kening dan pipi adiknya.

" _Jalja_ Jiwon- _ah_ , mimpi indah" Taehyung keluar dari kamar adiknya dan mengetuk kamar ibunya, tidak mendapati jawaban, Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

" _Eomma_!" panggil Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan ke arah orang yang tengah tidur membelakanginya.

Taehyung tidur dibelakang ibunya dan memeluk orang yang melahirkannya itu.

" Sudah lama ya _eomma_ , aku merindukanmu. _Eomma_ , kapan _eomma_ bisa meluangkan waktu untuk Nji? Hanya sekedar menjemputnya pulang sekolah _eomma_. Taetae tidak apa-apa jika tidak _eomma_ pedulikan, tapi Jiwon terlalu kecil untuk merasakannya _hiks_. _Eomma mianhae_ , aku masih cengeng sekali. _Eomma_ , tubuh _eomma_ semakin kurus sekarang, apa _eomma_ sesibuk itu? _Eomma_ pikirkan juga kesehatanmu. Aku dan Nji tidak membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk kami. Kami membutuhkanmu. _Eomma_ , apa _eomma_ tahu Nji sudah bisa menyanyi dan dia ingin sekali menyanyi untuk _eomma_ dan dia sangat sedih saat melihat teman-temannya dijemput oleh ibunya. _Eomma_ , aku merindukanmu, _jinjja! Eomma_ , Tae bukan anak kecil lagi, bahkan Tae sudah bisa menyukai orang lain, apa _eomma_ bisa menceritakan apa yang terjadi dengan _eomma_? Tae akan mendengarkan apa yang eomma pikirkan dan eomma rasakan. _Eomma_ , cepat kembali" Taehyung tidak bisa membendung air matanya. Dia merindukan sosok yang tengah ia peluk itu. Taehyung mencium kening ibunya itu, dan ditutup dengan kalimat yang sangat ingin ia katakan kepada ibunya jika ibunya itu bangun.

" Aku menyayangimu, _eomma_ "

Setelah Taehyung keluar dari kamar itu, eommanya bangun dengan tetesan bening dari matanya.

" _Mianhae_ Taehyung- _ah_ , Jiwon- _ah_ " lirihnya.

.

.

" Pulang larut lagi?" tanya Jaehyun saat melihat Taehyung membuka sepatu.

" _Kkamjjagiya_!" teriak Taehyung.

" Kenapa pulang terlambat lagi, Tae?" tanya Yoongi. Kini Yoongi dan Daniel sedang duduk di sofa, membaca buku yang Taehyung tidak tahu.

" Aku di rumah dan tertidur" jawab Taehyung. Dia membuka seragamnya, dan menggantinya dengan kaos yang ia ambil sembarang di dalam lemarinya.

" Matamu merah sekali" tanggap Daniel saat melihat mata Taehyung.

" Iya, tadi aku tertidur lama" jawab Taehyung, menyembunyikan fakta jika matanya merah karena menangis.

Taehyung langsung naik ke ranjangnya, ia ingin tidur. Melepas penat seharian ini.

" Tumben sekali cepat tidur" tukas Guanlin yang tengah memeluk Jihoon yang ada di sampingnya. Ia melihat Taehyung yang tengah menarik selimutnya.

" Tae, ponselmu bunyi. Jiminie-hyung menelepon!" teriak Daniel. Taehyung memang kebiasaan meletakkan ponselnya sembarangan, sebelum mengganti baju dia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja di depan Daniel dan sekarang meninggalkannya disana.

" Kau jawab saja, aku mengantuk!" jawab Taehyung. Daniel mengangkat telepon itu dan langsung memberikan ke telinga Yoongi. Yoongi mendelik tidak suka kearah Daniel yang sudah menyengir.

" Yeoboseyo!"

" Taehyungie?"

" Aniyo! Taehyung sedang tidur, ada apa menelepon malam-malam?"

" Astaga, Tuan pemarah ternyata. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepada Taehyung. Kalau begitu sudah dulu ya Tuan dingin yang pemarah"

" Ya! Aku buk—" sebelum Yoongi marah sambungan teleponnya sudah diputus sepihak oleh Jimin.

" Kurang ajar sekali" misuh Yoongi, Daniel sedikit beringsut dari Yoongi, takut kena amuk.

.

* * *

.

Sore ini Taehyung jadi menemui ayahnya. Ayahnya menjanjikan disalah satu restoran yang berada di dalam pusat perbelanjaan. Perihal mengajak Chanyeol, appanya Taehyung sudah mengizinkan dan dia juga ingin bertemu dengan pria Park itu.

" _Appa_!" Taehyung menghampiri ayahnya dengan Nji digendongannya. Ayah Taehyung langsung memeluk anaknya itu.

" _Aigoo_ , Nji sudah besar ! Jae-ya bawa Nji membeli ice-cream" orang yang diminta tolongi oleh ayah Taehyung itu langsung mengambil Nji dari Taehyung.

" Ayo anak manis kita membeli _ice-cream_!" Nji hanya menurut setelah mendapat izin dari Taehyung.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Daehyun, ayah Jungkook. Orang-orang yang ada di restoran memandang mereka. Inilah yang tidak disukai oleh Taehyung, menjadi pusat perhatian. Ayahnya yang seorang produser terkenal di Amerika harus menjadi pusat perhatian jika datang ke Korea.

" Baik. _Appa_ besok-besok jika bertemu di ruangan tertutup saja. Aku risih sekali menjadi pusat perhatian" ucap Taehyung kesal. Pemuda yang sekarang memakai kemeja denim itu tampak tampan tanpa seragamnya.

" _Ahjusshi_ -mu mana?" tanya Daehyun lagi. Jika dilihat orang akan langsung percaya jika 2 orang berbeda umur itu adalah ayah dan anak, kemiripan mereka sangat kentara.

" _Ahjusshi_ mengatakan jika ia akan terlambat, ada rapat dulu katanya" jawab Taehyung.

" Appa dengan mama lama disini?" tanya Taehyung sambil mencomoti makanan ayahnya.

" Besok pagi Appa akan kembali ke New York. Pekerjaan _Appa_ tidak bisa ditinggal" jawab Daehyun. Dia terus memandang Taehyung, sudah lama sekali tidak melihat anaknya itu, dan ia tumbuh besar sekarang.

" Selalu saja sibuk!" sindir Taehyung. Daehyun terbahak dengan Taehyung yang selalu blak-blakan dengannya.

" Kabar _eomma_ -mu bagaimana?" tanya Daehyun.

" Ya seperti itulah. Appa aku lagi tidak mau membahas _eomma_ " ucap Taehyung. Daehyun pun mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

Mereka bercakap-cakap, terutama Taehyung dengan Daehyun melepas rindu mereka dengan canda yang tercipta.

" Oiii.. sepertinya kami terlambat!" interupsi orang yang baru tiba. Mereka semua melihat ke sumber suara. Itu Chanyeol dan Jungkook. Jungkook mengekor di belakang Direkturnya. Setelah rapat mereka langsung kesana.

Jungkook terkejut melihat orang terkenal disana. Dia menutup mulut dengan tangannya, hampir saja berteriak histeris. Ditambah Taehyung yang sangat tampan dengan pakaian bebasnya, tidak ada seragam yang melekat tubuhnya.

" _Noon- eh_ Kookie.. Kookie juga ikut. Kenalkan ini Appa dan ini mamaku" Taehyung mengenalkan mereka. Jungkook malu sekali, harus bersalaman dengan orang seterkenal Daehyun.

" Kookie! " sapa Jiwon. Hari ini si kecil memakai _overall_ biru.

" Hei Njii.. bagaimana kabarmu?" Jungkook mencium pipi Jiwon, dan itu mendapat perhatian dari mereka semua.

" Baiiik!" semangat Jiwon. Chanyeol melihat bagaimana girangnya anak kecil itu diantara mereka.

" Woi sobat! Jangan dilihat terus adik Taehyung" ucap Daehyun.

" Adik Taehyung?" tanya Chanyeol. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Nji, perkenalkan diri kepada Chan- _ahjusshi_ " ucap Taehyung. Jiwon melirik ke arah kakaknya yang mengangguk sambil tersenyum memberi semangat.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Pak Jiwon imnida_ " bungkuk Jiwon, meski kurang tepat memperkenalkan diri ddengan logat anak kecilnya, mereka semua yang ada disana tersenyum melihat keberanian Nji.

Jungkook sedikit berpikir tapi dia tersenyum setelah itu.

" Pintar sekali Njii" puji Jungkook.

Mereka bercerita sambil menikmati makanan, Jungkook tidak menyangka jika orangtua Taehyung adalah orang terkenal, wajar saja jika dia mengansumsikan jika kemaren Taehyung adalah anak orang kaya.

" Kabar perusahaanmu baik?" tanya Daehyun. Dia dan Chanyeol adalah teman satu kampus saat di New York, mereka kenal karena sama-sama berasal dari Korea.

" Baik, sangat baik" jawab Chanyeol.

" Hatimu yang kurang baik, bukan? Aku rasa kau sudah mendapatkan petunjuk hari ini, berusahalah. Kau tahu kalau aku selalu mendukungmu" ucap Daehyun. Ia melirik anaknya sangat akrab dengan istrinya. Bahkan Nji yang dipangkunya dari tadi tidak rewel sama sekali.

" Aku rasa sudah saatnya kami pulang ke Hotel sekarang" ucapan Daehyun membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook menatap ke arahnya.

" Appa! Kenapa cepat sekali?" rajuk Taehyung.

" Kau tidak malu dengan Jungkook bertingkah seperti itu? Appa harus menyiapkan hal-hal untuk berangkat besok. Bulan depan Appa kesini lagi, dan kita akan bertemu lagi. Kau jaga diri. Chanyeol, Jungkookie, aku titip berandal satu ini. Njii juga, jaga Tae-hyung yang nakal ini ya" Daehyun mengelus pelan pipi Jiwon.

.

.

Jungkook tidak mengerti lagi bagaimana bahagianya dia hari ini. Dia sempat berfoto dan mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Daehyun Jung, Produser terkenal. Ia akan pamer kepada teman-teman satu divisinya besok.

" Wah, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi anak Daehyun- _sshi_ , Tae?" tanya Jungkook penasaran. Mereka tengah berjalan dari halte. Hari ini Taehyung akan mengantar Jungkook pulang lagi.

" _Noona_ kenapa terlihat tidak percaya sekali kalau aku anak _Appa_?" tanya Taehyung balik.

" Aniyo ! Aku hanya terkejut Taehyung. _Its like_ _something unimaginable in my life_ " tukas Jungkook lagi.

" _Like Miracle_?"

" _Eung, like Miracle"_

" Jadi aku adalah kejaiban dalam hidup _noona_?" goda Taehyung.

" Ya! Itu mimpimu" teriak Jungkook.

" _Mianhae_ , maaf aku hampir saja membangunkan Njii" Jungkook melirik Jiwon yang sedang menggeliat dalam gendongan Taehyung.

..

Jungkook sudah bersiap di belakang Taehyung, di jok penumpang motor Taehyung.

" Tunggu Tae—Yeoboseyo Ahjusshi?"

" Ye? Sajang-nim mabuk dan tidak bisa diajak pulang?"

" Baiklah aku kesana sekarang" Jungkook mematikan sambungannya dan menghela nafas sebentar.

" Tae, bisa kau bantu aku sebentar? Sajang-nim se—"

" Ayo Noona, ayo kita ke tempat Chan-Ahjusshi" Jungkook setidaknya berlega hati karena Taehyung mau membantu.

..

" Sajang-nim!" Jungkook sedikit berteriak, mendapati Direktur yang ia hormati sedang mabuk, tengah hangover di salah satu meja tempat minum. Jungkook langsung membangunkan Chanyeol yang tengah tertidur dimeja itu. Taehyung mengekor dibelakang.

" _Oiii_ , kalian datang lagi, ayo minum bersamaku~" Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook secara bergantian. Wajahnya sudah memerah efek minuman alkohol. Di mejanya sudah ada beberapa botol soju yang kosong.

" Tae..Taehyungie.. kenapa _eomma_ -mu sangat jahat kepadaku? _Wae_ ~?" teriak Chanyeol kepada Taehyung.

" Hiks..hiks.. dia tidak pernah mengabariku sejak 3 tahun lalu, dia menghilang dariku. Dia menghindariku hiks" tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menangis. Jungkook dan Taehyung masih belum mengerti ada apa dengan Chanyeol.

" Jiwon, dia anakku.. aku yakin sekali dia anakku" Chanyeol berteriak kepada mereka. Jungkook spontan mundur, menabrak Taehyung yang ada dibelakangnya. Taehyung juga sama terkejutnya dengan Jungkook.

" _Noona_ , maksud Chan- _Ahjusshi_ apa?" lirih Taehyung.

" Baekhyun- _ah_.." ucap Chanyeol sebelum tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Maafkan untuk Typo.

Mohon review dan komentar positif untuk membangun cerita. See ya next Chap :)


	4. Chapter 4

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

* * *

.

.

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter IV**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua keluarga tengah duduk berdampingan di ruang makan. Keluarga Park dan keluarga Min.

"jadi kedua calonnya belum hadir?"tanya kepala keluarga Park, Park Junmyeon.

" Hyunwoo sedang dalam perjalanan, langsung dari kantornya" tanggap Jiyong, istri Seunghyun

" Yoongi telepon _hyung_ -mu" suruh Jiyong kepada anak bungsunya. Yoongi hanya mengangguk patuh. Yoongi kira dia akan mati kebosanan nanti disini, tapi tak disangka rupanya kakaknya akan di tunangkan dengan kakak si kembar, meski Yoongi belum tahu rupanya.

"Urii-Jiminie juga dalam perjalanan menuju kesini" jawab Yixing, istri Junmyeon.

.

.

"Oh, Tuan pemarah? Kenapa kau bisa dirumahku?" Yoongi terkejut saat seseorang langsung menongolkan mukanya didepanYoongi, jaraknya beberapa centi.

" _Ya! Kkamjjagiya_!" teriak Yoongi.

" _Majayo_ , kau memang Tuan Pemarah, apa yang kau lakukan di rumahku?" tanya Jimin lagi.

"Inu rumahmu?mungkinkah.."ucapan Yoongi terpotong saat pemuda tampan memanggilnya.

"Yoon!" panggil orang itu. Jimin membalikkan badan dan menatapnya, lumayan juga.

"Jimin- _sshi_?" tanya pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum ke arah pemuda sipit itu. Yoongi hanya berdecih tidak suka.

' _Okay, drama dimulai'_

" _Ye_?" Jimin menatap bingung, kenapa pemuda itu bisa kenal dengannya.

"Aku Min Hyunwoo, yang akan ditunangkan denganmu, kau benar Park Jimin bukan?" tanya Hyunwoo, dia gemas melihat Jimin yang terlihat imut sekali.

" _aah ye_ , aku Park Jimin" jawabnya kaku. Yoongi melihatnya langsung tertawa, bagaimana bisa Jimin gugup hanya berhadapan dengan kakaknya.

" _Ya! Geumanhae_ , jangan tertawa!" Jimin memukul lengan Yoongi.

" Kalian saling mengenal?" tanya Hyunwoo. Melihat dari cara Jimin dan Yoongi saling menatap dan berbicara, mereka tidak canggung lagi satu sama lain.

" Iya/tidak" Jimin membulatkan mata marahnya kepada Yoongi, bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan tidak untuk mengenal Jimin. Jelas saja mereka sering bertemu di Perusahaan, saring berselisihan, bahkan Yoongi berani mengangkat teleponnya yang sebenarnya adalah untuk Taehyung. Jimin kembali melayangkan tamparan ke lengan Yoongi, kesal sekali.

" _Jinjja_!" geramnya. Hyunwoo tertawa melihat Jimin yang sedang marah itu.

" Yoongi- _hyu_ —eh kau sudah datang _hyung_ ! kalian di suruh masuk untuk makan malam" Jihoon menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu.

.

.

" Dunia sempit sekali ya _hyung_ , siapa sangka jika yang menjadi tunangan _hyung_ kami adalah _hyung_ -mu" Woojin tengah sibuk menekan tombol di stick PS-nya, ia tengah melawan Yoongi, membiarkan orang dewasa membicarakan hal yang serius.

" Iya, aku juga tidak percaya, tapi aku cukup terkejut jika Jimin adalah kakak kalian. Kalau dilihat memang pantas, dia sama seperti kalian, sama-sama pendek" Yoongi mendapat lemparan bantal sofa dari Jihoon yang sibuk _video call_ dengan kekasihnya. Ia mendengar apa yang dikatakan Yoongi.

" Ya _hyung_! Silahkan berkaca, tinggi kita tidak jauh beda" omel Jihoon tidak terima.

" _Oiiii_!" Jimin datang ke arah mereka. Memeluk Jihoon, si bungsu senang sekali bermanjaan dengan Jimin.

" Bagaimana _hyung_? Kenapa kau kesini, bukannya disana?" tanya Jihoon. Dia mengabaikan Guanlin untuk sementara.

" Mereka membicarakan bisnis, kau tahu sendiri kalau aku tidak pernah menyukai dunia bisnis" jawab Jimin.

" Terus masalah pertunanganmu?" Mendengar pertanyaan Jihoon, Woojin dan Yoongi yang sedang _battle_ hanya mendengarkan.

" Aku dan Hyunwoo- _hyung_ sepakat menjalin hubungan, Semacam kencan. Meskipun kami nanti tunangan, kami berhak membatalkan pernikahan jika kami memang tidak cinta" jawab Jimin lagi.

" _Yeaaay_! Aku menang!" teriak Woojin. Dia melompat kegirangan karena biasanya Yoongi adalah lawan tangguh dan tidak akan pernah dikalahkan olehnya.

" Tumben sekali Yoongi- _hyung_ kalah?" tanya Guanlin kepada kekasihnya. Jihoon hanya mengidikkan bahu tidak tahu. Yoongi menghela nafas, dia langsung menggeleng, mengenyahkan sesuatu yang sempat ia pikirkan.

" Bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Jimin.

" Baik _hyung_ , sangat baik.. Lin- _ah_ , ini kakakku, Jiminie" Jihoon mengarahkan layar ponselnya ke wajah Jimin.

" _Ya_! Aku tua darimu. Kau seenaknya memanggil namaku" Jimin mencubit pipi Jihoon yang gembung karena makanan.

" Hei Jimin- _hyung_. Aku Guanlin, pacar Jihoonie. Aku baru tahu jika kau adalah kakak kekasihku _hyung_!" Guanlin menyapa di layar. Jimin mengamati sebentar wajah Guanlin. Gummy-smile-nya lucu. Jimin mengangguk. Jimin sama tidak menyangkanya dengan Guanlin.

" _Ye_ , aku kakak Jihoon. Aku Park Jimin. Tolong dijaga Jihoonnya Guanlin. Putuskan saja dia jika dia nakal" layar yang dipegang Jimin langsung di rampas oleh Jihoon. Mereka tertawa.

" Sudah cukup, nanti lama-lama Guanlin menyukaimu. Kalian bahkan sudah bertemu dibelakangku" Jihoon bangkit dan beralih ke kamarnya. Jimin hanya menggeleng melihat kelakuan Jihoon. Adiknya memang sangat protektif dengan miliknya itu.

" Kau kapan kembali ke asrama Jin- _ah_?" tanya Jimin, dia menggantika Jihoon mengamati permainan yang di tampilkan dalam layar besar di ruang keluarga mereka.

" Nanti dengan Yoongi- _hyung_. Asrama kami bebas, bisa pulang kapan saja _hyung_ " jawab Woojin.

" Jadi kalian satu sekolah?" tanya Jimin lagi.

" Kau tidak mengamati baju seragamku saat belajar? Atau kau tidak tahu dimana adikmu sekolah?" sindir Yoongi.

" Demi apapun, kenapa kau kasar sekali" Jimin melempar bantal ke kepala Yoongi, sudah 2 kali ia mendapatkan lemparan dari kakak beradik Park. Jimin yang kesal langsung meninggalkan mereka. Ia ingin istirahat sebentar sebelum kembali ke kosnya.

.

* * *

.

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi disini Taehyung- _ah_ " Jungkook duduk di sofa Mansion Chanyeol. Mereka berdua mengiringi supir Chanyeol sampai ke rumah pimpinan tertinggi Perusahaan Big itu.

"Dan kau pikir aku mengerti _noona_? Aku tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini terjadi! Oke, aku memang sempat menginginkan Chan- _ahjusshi_ untuk menjadi ayahku, tapi ini sangat mendadak setelah mendengar pengakuan langsung darinya" tanggap Taehyung. Dari tadi pemuda Kim itu sibuk menenggak air dingin dari botol plastik yang ia dapat dari kulkas Chanyeol.

"Taehyung- _ah_ , jadi ibumu adalah Baekhyun- _sshi_?" tanya Jungkook. Ia memandang Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya dengan penuh penasaran.

"Yap, dan _appa_ -ku adalah Daehyun yang kau puja itu _noona_ " jawab Taehyung santai.

" _Jinjja_? Kau tidak berbohong _kan_?" tanya Jungkook antusias. Sewaktu mereka bertemu tadi sore sudah jelas Daehyun dengan seseorang yang ia sebut istri, Taehyung dan Jiwoon juga memanggilnya dengan sebutan mama. Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti dengan semua ini.

" _Hum, majayo_! aku tidak berbohong" jawab Taehyung lagi. Dia berbalik memperhatikan Jungkook yang tengah mengelus dada dirinya

" _Daebak_! Hari ini banyak sekali kejutan yang aku lihat, semuanya karenamu Taehyung" tukas Jungkook. Taehyung tertawa melihat kelakuan Jungkook yang sangat menarik dimatanya itu.

" _Geunde_ Taehyung, apa orangtuamu dulu terlibat _uhm_ , ya kau pasti mengerti.."

"Maksud _noona MBA_?" Jungkookmengangguk kecil karena tebakan Taehyung yang benar. Rasa segan Jungkook terkalahkan oleh rasa penasarannya. Seorang Baekhyun yang merupakan model papan atas Korea pernah menjalin hubungan dengan produser terkenal, Daehyun Jung. Dan didepannya sekarang adalah bukti nyata yaitu Taehyung, siswa tampan yang Jungkook sendiri baru mengenalnya.

"Hahaha kenapa semua orang berpikiran sama sepertimu. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ dulu terikat sesuatu yang sakral. Kau menyebutnya pernikahan _noona_. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ bertemu di Quebec, mereka saling jatuh cinta saat _Senior High School_. _Noona_ , eommaku sangat pintar dan dia menjadi murid ekselerasi, dia menamatkan sekolahnya saat memasuki umur 17 Tahun. Mereka memutuskan untuk menikah selepas lulus sekolah dan _eomma_ hamil aku. Tapi saat umurku 2 tahun mereka berpisah. _Appa_ menceritakan mereka berpisah karena mereka masih labil, cinta masih belum bisa mengotrol ego dan emosi mereka. Meskipun mereka sudah bercerai, hubungan mereka masih tetap baik. Appa masih rajin mengunjungi aku dan _eomma_. _Appa_ kuliah di New York, dan dia berteman dengan Chanyeol- _ahjusshi_. Dan dari situ awalnya _eomma_ dan aku mengenalnya" cerita Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

" Tapi aku mendengar kabar jika Baekhyun- _sshi_ pernah hamil di luar nikah" tukas Jungkook lagi. Dia masih penasaran, Baekhyun termasuk sosok sangat melindungi privasinya, susah sekali untuk dikulik.

" Rumor akan terus ada selagi ada orang yang tidak menyukai kita. Kalau _noona_ tidak percaya aku punya akta kelahiran yang valid sebagai bukti" jawab singkat Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum, Taehyung masih bisa bercanda di saat seperti ini.

" Setelah aku lulus sekolah dasar, _eomma_ memulai karirnya di dunia model. Eomma mulai merintis karir dan _eomma_ memang berniat pindah ke Korea. _Eomma_ mulai fokus ke pekerjaannya dan aku tinggal dengan Granny. Setelah itu aku juga ikut tinggal dengan _appa_ sampai aku lulus _Junior High School_. Kemudian aku baru pindah ke Korea. Sekolah disini"

" Jadi kau baru pindah kesini 3 tahun belakangan. Tapi kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang tinggal lama diluar negeri. Bahasamu dan logatmu juga seperti orang Korea kebanyakan" tanggap Jungkook.

" Setahun pertama aku mati-matian belajar bahasa Korea _noona_. Dengan _Granny_ , _eomma_ ataupun _Harabeoji_ , aku memakai bahasa inggris disana. Aku mengerti bahasa Korea tapi kesulitan mengucapkannya. Awalnya hanya Daniel, Lucas, Guanlin dan Jaehyun yang mengerti aku. Kemudian Mingyu dan Yoongi- _hyung_ membantuku mengajarkan bahasa Korea, mereka menjadi tutor pribadiku" ucap Taehyung lagi.

" Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara _eomma_ dan Chan- _ahjusshi_ berarti itu terjadi selama aku tidak tinggal dengan _eomma_. Apapun yang terjadi dengan mereka, aku hanya ingin yang terbaik _noona_. Aku hanya ingin semuanya berjalan seperti apa adanya. Aku tidak menolak atau melarang _eomma_ mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan Chan- _ahjusshi_. Jika memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Chan- _ahjusshi_ tadi, berarti Chan- _ahjusshi_ adalah ayah dari Jiwon, adikku" Taehyung menghela nafas, dia tidak tahu mengapa begitu lancar menceritakan kehidupan pribadi dan pendapatnya kepada Jungkook, seseorang yang baru ia temui beberapa hari belakang.

" Sudah larut, ayo pulang _noona_ " Jungkook mengikuti Taehyung. Mungkin masalah ini dia diamkan saja dulu. Dia juga tidak boleh ikut campur meskipun ia mengetahuinya.

.

.

" Tae, antarkan aku ke tempat Jin- _hyung_ saja. Jiminie- _hyung_ tidak pulang malam ini" ucap Jungkook saat ia dan Taehyung akan meninggalkan halaman Mansion Chanyeol. Taehyung mengangguk mengerti.

Karena sudah larut dan Jungkook tidak memakai pakaian yang cukup hangat, dia memberanikan diri memeluk Taehyung.

" _Mianhae_ , dingin sekali. Aku tidak mau mati membeku" Jungkook memeluk erat Taehyung, punggung Taehyung sudah menyatu dengan tubuh bagian depannya, dan Taehyung hanya mengulum senyum karena ulah Jungkook itu.

..

" Jin- _hyung_ !" teriak Jungkook dari depan pintu rumah, tidak sopan sebenarnya berteriak tengah malam, tapi dia tidak ada tujuan lain saat ini selain ke tempat ini.

" Namjoon- _hyung ! Hyung_!"

" Sepertinya tidak ada orang noona. Ayo ke rumahku saja" Taehyung menarik tangan Jungkook untuk kembali ke motornya.

" Aku pulang ke kos saja, aku akan menumpang tidur di kamar Hyukie- _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook. Dia tidak mungkin tidur di rumah Taehyung. Segan. Taehyung yang membayangkan Jungkook akan tidur satu ranjang dengan hyung yang kemarin dia lihat tentu saja dia tidak mau.

" Tidak. Tidur di kamarku saja" jawab Taehyung.

" Sekamar denganmu? _Ani! Shireoyo_!" bantah Jungkook.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu _noona_ pulang sendiri saja, aku tidak mau antar" ucap Taehyung mutlak. Jungkook mendegus. Kenapa selalu Taehyung yang memberi pilihan bukannya dia yang dituruti disini.

" Kau hanya akan tidur sendiri nanti di kamarku. Aku akan tidur di asrama. Besok pagi aku akan kembali ke rumah dan mengantarmu pulang" ujar Taehyung. Taehyung melajukan motornya setelah memastikan Jungkook sudah naik dan memeluknya dari belakang.

" Jadi kau asrama? Kenapa aku baru tahu?" tanya Jungkook. Ia berbicara di dekat telinga Taehyung. Taehyung jadi geli sendiri.

" Kau tidak pernah bertanya _noona_ " jawab Taehyung.

.

* * *

.

Taehyung kembali ke asramanya setelah memberikan pinjaman baju dan kamarnya untuk Jungkook. Ibunya tidak ada di rumah jadi Jungkook tidak begitu sungkan, dia akan merasa canggung berada di rumah seorang model papan atas. Taehyung juga sudah berjanji akan kembali besok pagi-pagi. Besok adalah weekend dan Taehyung juga tidak memiliki jadwal di asrama.

" Jadi aku akan menjadi iparnya Yoongi- _hyung_!" Taehyung mendengar suara Jihoon yang masih semangat. Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan di sambut oleh anggota kamarnya yang tengah berpesta. Daniel sudah berpacaran dengan orang yang dia incar selama setahun belakangan dan dia dengan senang hati mengeluarkan uang untuk mentraktir rekan satu kamarnya.

" Tae- _hyung_! kau tahu kakakku akan bertunangan kakaknya Yoongi-hyung" promosi Jihoon.

" Benarkah?" tanya Taehyung. Jihoon mengangguk.

" Kau tahu Tae, kakak si kembar adalah Jiminie- _hyung_!" jawab Guanlin.

" Jiminie- _hyung_ yang sipit itu? Temannya Jungkook _noon-hyung_?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Hari ini Taehyung banyak sekali mendapatkan kejutan.

" Iya, Jiminie- _hyung_ yang itu. Dunia benar-benar sempit ya" tukas Lucas. Malam ini Taehyung menyempatkan dirinya untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya sebelum tidur.

.

.

Jungkook merasakan tidur yang berkualitas malam tadi, pagi ini dia merasa sangat baik. Menurut Jungkook kamar Taehyung cukup bersih untuk ukuran remaja sepertinya. _Action figure_ dan komik tertata rapi di 3 buah rak bertingkat di kamar dominan hitam tersebut. Ingatkan Jungkook untuk meminta salah satu _action figure_ favoritnya kepada Taehyung nanti.

Bermodalkan keberanian yang dimilikinya, Jungkook keluar dari kamar itu. Dia ingin membersihkan diri, setidaknya membasuh muka setelah tidur. Malam tadi Taehyung sudah memperkenalkannya bibi yang bekerja di rumah ini, dan mengatakan jika Jungkook butuh sesuatu, dia bisa minta ke bibi itu.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatan mencuci wajahnya Jungkook berjalan ke ruang keluarga, di dekat jendela yang mengarah ke halaman samping, Jungkook memperhatikan sebuah nakas berwarna putih yang penuh dengan buket-buket bunga. Jungkook merasa sangat familiar dengan bunga-bunga tersebut.

" Astaga.. Jadi selama ini.." Jungkook menggantungkan kalimat yang kemudian ia teruskan didalam pikirannya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar sebelum melihat adik Taehyung yang sibuk ikut bernyanyi dengan soundtrack sebuah kartun yang sangat terkenal.

 _Tayo Tayo Tayo Tayo.._

 _Gaegujaengi kkoma beoseu.._

 _Bung bung bung Ssing ssing ssing.._

 _Dallineun ge neomu joha.._

Jungkook terkekeh melihat Jiwon yang kepalanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan mengikuti irama masik dan matanya sibuk memperhatikan bus warna-warni di layar televisi.

" _Bung bung bung Ssing ssing ssing.. Dallineun ge neomu joha.._ " Jungkook mengikuti iringan lagu itu, Jiwon langsung menoleh melihat siapa yang mengikuti _soundtrack_ kartun kesayangannya.

"Kookie!" Jiwon langsung bangkit dan berlari ketika melihat Jungkook.

"Hei sayang, sedang menonton apa?" tanya Jungkook lembut. Jungkook berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan Jiwon, tanganya merapikan poni Jiwon yang sudah memanjang.

"Lagi menon—Mommy!" Jungkookmenegang saat Jiwon tersenyum riang melihat orang yang berada di belakang Jungkook. Orang itu mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan orang itu melakukan hal yang sama seperti Jungkook, berjongkok menghadap si kecil.

" Anak Mommy apa kabar hari ini?" Baekhyun merapikan poni Jiwon dan tersenyum kepada anaknya itu. Jungkook menahan nafas, segan sekali. Dia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Baekhyun dengan posisi seperti ini.

" Baik Mom ! Mommy, ini Kookie!" Jiwon dengan semangat mengenalkan Jungkook kepada Baekhyun. Jungkook tersenyum kaku karena merasa diamati oleh Baekhyun. Apalagi posisi mereka yang sedang berjongkok di depan Jiwon.

" _Annyeonghaseyo, Joeneun Jeon Jungkook imnida_ " Jungkook langsung bangkit dan bungkuk di hadapan pria cantik itu.

" _Neomu kiyowo_ ! tidak usah formal seperti itu Jungkook- _sshi_. Tunggu sebentar, hum.." Baekhyun mengamati wajah Jungkook dengan seksama, kemudian kembali tersenyum.

" _Majayo_ , kau pemuda cantik yang berfoto dengan Taehyung dan Nji waktu di tempat makan bersama Daehyun! Aku sangat terkejut ada orang lain yang berfoto bersama mereka. Bahkan Daehyun memujimu sangat cantik di _chat_ kami, dan benar, kau ternyata cantik sekali" puji Baekhyun. Jungkook tidak habis pikir masih ada hubungan mantan suami istri yang terjalin baik seperti mereka, bahkan mereka masih sering berkomunikasi dan mengirim pesan satu sama lain. Baekhyun mengajak Jungkook duduk di sofa yang berada di ruang santai rumah itu. Awalnya Jungkook sangat gugup, merasa tidak nyaman tapi ketika melihat Baekhyun yang sangat diluar ekspektasinya, dia jadi meluapkan kegugupannya dengan mencoba santai.

"Aku rasa kau sudah tahu tentang aku Jungkook- _sshi_. Aku Baekhyun, ibu Taehyung dan Jiwon" Jungkook mengangguk paham. Nyatanya selain model, Jungkook juga mengetahui jika orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah ibu Taehyng dan Jiwon.

" Kau masih sekolah? Bagaimana bisa Taehyung kenal denganmu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. Dia mengamati Jungkook, cantik sekali dengan gigi kelincinya.

" Aku sudah tamat, aku lulus kuliah jurusan _Fashion Design_ Baekhyun-sshi" jawab Jungkook sopan. Mendengar jawaban Jungkook, Baekhyun semakin antusias.

" Benarkah? Lain kali aku ingin mencoba baju yang kau rancang Jungkook- _sshi_ , apa boleh?"

" Tentu saja bol—" Jawaban Jungkook terpotong saat Taehyung datang. Taehyung cukup terkejut melihat ibunya sudah ada disana.

" _Eomma_!"

" Ada apa Tae? Kau tidak suka eomma pulang?" tanya Baekhyun kepada Taehyung. Baekhyun merindukan Taehyung, sudah lama mereka tidak bicara, tidak bertemu bahkan di akhir pekan.

" _Eomma_! Ada yang ingin Tae tanyakan kepada _eomma_ " tukas Taehyung kepada Baekhyun. Taehyung ingin mempercepat masalah ini, jika ibunya ataupun tidak mau melakukannya maka ia yang akan mengambil langkah. Jiwon menjadi korban dari semua ini. Dia tidak ingin melihat adik kecilnya yang terus-terusan bercerita tentang enaknya memiliki orang tua dan ia ingin merasakannya.

"Noona tetap disini, karena noona juga turut andil dalam masalah ini" Jungkook mengernyit tidak suka kepada Taehyung. Mereka sedang tidak berdua disini, dan Taehyung memanggilnya dengan panggilan laknat itu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil noona?" tanya Baekhyun, tidak ada perempuan diantara mereka selain pengasuh Jiwon, dan Baekhyun sangat mengetahui panggilan pengasuh adik Taehyung tersebut.

"Itu tidak penting eomma. Njii, kau belum memberi makan kelinci dibelakang _kan_? Ajak _Ahjumma_ untuk kesana Njii" Nji yang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya langsung berdiri, benar kelinci kesayangannya belum diberi makan. Langsung saja Nji menarik tangan Ahjumma pengasuhnya ke halaman belakang.

Mereka yang hanya bertiga masih terdiam disana. Taehyung memutuskan untuk duduk disebelah Jungkook, menatap ibunya dengan seksama.

" _Eomma_ , saat aku bertemu dengan _appa_ , disana ada Chan-ahjusshi. Dia tidak ingin ikut berfoto karena dia tahu appa selalu mengirim foto pertemuan kami kepada eomma" mendengar nama yang disebut oleh Taehyung sontak membuat tubuh Baekhyun menegang.

"Eomma tidak salah dengar. Yang aku maksud memang Chanyeol- _ahjusshi_ yang kita kenal. Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana, tapi aku menarik kesimpulan bahwa eomma dan Ahjusshi mempunyai hubungan khusus dan ada Jiwondiantara kalian" lagi, Baekhyun merasa kadar udara menipis memasuki parunya, menyebabkan sesak saat mendengar apa yang diucapkan anak sulungnya.

"Kau dari mana menyimpulkan semua itu? Kenapa Jungkook juga bisa tahu? Eomma dan _ahjusshi_ -mu itu memang pernah bersama, tapi kami sudah berpisah sekarang" jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun mencoba tersenyum, tapi Taehyung maupun Jungkook tahu itu adalah palsu.

" Eomma, Chan- _ahjusshi_ terlihat sangat menderita" Taehyung terus berusaha mengulik sesuatu dari ibunya.

" Eomma tidak mencintainya lagi Tae" jawab Baekhyun bersikeras.

"Maaf jika aku lancang dan terkesan ikut campur. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan anda Baekhyun- _sshi_. Tapi selama ini Direktur sangat menderita, dia terlihat sangat kehilangan. Dia memang terlihat baik-baik saja tapi dia sangat hancur" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung melirik Jungkook yang terlihat gugup. Setidaknya Taehyung masih berharap ibunya akan luluh dengan bantuan Jungkook.

" Kau tidak sekenal itu dengan Chanyeol, Jungkook- _sshi_ " tuding Baekhyun.

" Aku memang tidak mengerti dengan keadaan hati Direktur, tapi saya melewatkan hari-hari saya dengan Direktur, setiap hari pada hari kerja, bagaimana mungkin saya tidak tahu bagaimana gerak-gerik Direktur saya. Dia seperti hanya hidup untuk sekedar bernafas, tidak memiliki semangat, dan jika di depan kami, semua karyawannya barulah dia memasang topeng super bahagianya. Dan satu lagi Baekhyun- _sshi_ , jika kau memang tidak mencintai Direktur tidak mungkin kau menyimpan bunga-bunga yang diberikannya" jelas Jungkook. Jungkook membeberkan fakta mengenai bunga yang ia lihat tadi.

" Yang ada dinakas itu bukan dari Chanyeol" jawab Baekhyun cemberut.

" Bunga yang itu selalu dikirim Rabu dan Jumat dan kau sering mendapatkan bunga mawar putih, tulip putih dan merah, _carnation_ merah muda dan _baby's breath_. Aku yang selalu mengirimkan bunga-bunga itu kepadamu. Awalnya aku tidak mengetahui apa maksud dari bunga-bunga itu dan kepada siapa bunga itu diperuntukkan. Tapi saat malam tadi Direktur mabuk dan mengungkapkan fakta yang sangat membuat putra anda bahkan saya terkejut di tambah dengan bunga-bunga itu sangat tertata rapi diatas nakas anda, saya baru mengetahui jika itu adalah untuk anda" Jungkook menghela nafas lagi.

" Baekhyun- _sshi_ tahu di setiap bunga yang dikirimkan kepadamu, yang aku sendiri baru mengetahui artinya adalah Direktur sangat menyesal, direktur ingin anda mempercayainya dan ia hanya mencintai anda. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara anda dengan Direktur, tapi kenapa kalian tidak menyelesaikan cerita kalian?"

" Eomma.." Taehyung menatap sedih kepada ibunya. Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum, menatap Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian.

" Aku.. aku dan Chanyeol, eomma dan _ahjusshi_ -mu itu sebenarnya sudah menikah, Taehyung- _ah_ " Taehyung dan Jungkook membelalakkan mata, mereka terkejut.

" Kau tahu saat kau tinggal dengan appa-mu. Dan eomma memutuskan untuk pindah ke Korea, sebelum itu eomma dan Chanyeol menikah di New York. 5 tahun yang lalu, kami menikah. Eomma belum mau memberitahumu karena kau masih fokus dengan sekolahmu dan eomma merasa ini tidak penting. Eomma menjadi model dan Chanyeol sibuk merintis Perusahaannya. Chanyeol pulang-pergi antara Korea dan New York. Setahun setelahnya eomma yang waktu itu hamil Jiwon 3 bulan, memutuskan untuk ikut ke Korea. Kami tinggal di salah satu apartemen di dekat Perusaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengetahui eomma hamil saat ia memergoki eomma membeli susu ibu hamil. Dia senang bukan kepalang. Tidak ada media yang tahu tentang pernikahan kami, Eomma dan Chanyeol sama-sama naik daun dibidang kami. Chanyeol sangat terkenal menjadi produser dulu. Kemudian salah satu rumor memberitakan jika Ibu Chanyeol ingin anaknya menikahi seorang putri sahabatnya yang juga merupakan seorang artis cantik. Aku beberapa kali bertemu dalam _event_ dan pomotretan dengannya. Ahn Sohee, cantik sekali. Aku yang kala itu mengalami _mood-swing_ dan terlalu sensitif mulai menjauhi Chanyeol. Eomma bahkan menghubungi appa-mu untuk meminta tolong dicarikan apartemen di Amerika. Eomma ingin menenangkan diri. Eomma tidak lagi mengganggu Chanyeol sampai eomma mendengar kabar jika ia akan menikahi Sohee di salah satu media online. Eomma yang cuti selama setahun, kembali ke Korea, mengenalkanmu dengan Jiwon. Kau sangat senang dengan adikmu, setidaknya eomma bersyukur atas itu" Taehyung mendekat ke arah ibunya dan langsung memeluknya. Ia tidak tahu jika penderitaan ibunya juga begitu berat.

Jungkook tahu siapa Ahn Sohee yang dimaksud oleh Baekhyun. Artis yang juga sedang naik daun yang selalu datang jika ada kesempatan untuk menemui Chanyeol. Bahkan ia sering sekali bertemu dengan ibu Chanyeol untuk menarik hati agar dapat dekat Chanyeol.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama sampai Taehyung kembali bicara.

" Eomma, siapa yang menikahkanmu kalau bukan _Harabeoji_?" tanya Taehyung.

" Appamu" jawab Baekhyun. Jungkook lagi-lagi terkejut. Ada mantan suami yang bersedia menikahkan mantan istrinya dengan sahabatnya, luar biasa lagi hubungan mereka.

" _Jinjja_! Dari pihak Ahjusshi, siapa yang menjadi saksi?"

" Kakaknya, Junmyeon"

" Park Junmyeon?" tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Baekhyun mengangguk.

" Iya Park Junmyeon yang memiliki retail terbesar di Seoul, dia kakak kandung Chanyeol"

" Berarti Jimin- _hyung_ adalah keponakan Direktur?" gumam Jungkook. Fakta yang sama sekalia tidak tertebak dan tidak ada yang mengetahui.

" Tae, eomma akan memperbaiki semuanya. Beri eomma waktu, nak. Eomma akan datang kepada Chanyeol dan mengenalkan Jiwon secara resmi. Eomma tidak ingin membuat Jiwon sedih dan eomma akan memberikan waktu eomma untuknya setelah ini" Taehyung mengusap air mata ibunya yang terus mengalir. Taehyung mengangguk setuju.

Jungkook menghabiskan waktu liburnya dengan bercerita mengenai fashion dengan Baekhyun. Taehyung meninggalkan mereka berdua, sementara ia akan mencuci pakaiannya yang kotor, yang ia bawa dari asrama.

.

.

* * *

.

Sudah 4 hari Jungkook kembali ke kehidupannya sebagai seorang sekretaris. Dia sering berhubungan dengan Baekhyun melalui pesan singkat membahas fashion, mereka tidak pernah kehabisan topik. Justru Jungkook yang tidak mendapat kabar dari putra model terkenal itu. Taehyung sedang ujian. Kegiatan belajar mereka juga dihentikan sementara oleh Namjoon. Dan hari ini Taehyung berjanji akan menemuinya, mereka akan pulang bersama naik bus.

.

.

" _Ya_! Kau harusnya sadar diri, kau merebut Eunwoo dari Jungkook" Eunji menjambak rambut Sejeong. Eunji dan Namjoo, 2 orang pegawai wanita yang cukup dekat dengan Jungkook. Mendengar kabar mengenai Jungkook yang sering melamun di tempat kerja dari Joy dan Wendy membuat kedua wanita cantik itu naik pitam. Sekarang orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah naungan divisi Casting dan Modelling tengah menonton acara pelabrakan untuk Sejeong.

" _Ya_! Kalian berdua kenapa?" teriak Mina, manager Sejeong yang baru datang membawa kopi. Melihat artisnya sekaligus sahabatnya yang tengah dipojokkan membuatnya marah.

" Urus artismu dengan benar! Pagar makan tanaman sekali. Jungkook sudah sangat baik hati membantunya masuk ke dalam Perusahaan ini, dan sekarang dia bahkan merebut kekasih Jungkook" Namjoo juga melontarkan kekesalannya. Entah untuk terkenal ataupun Sejeong dan Eunwoo benar-benar menjalin cinta, yang pasti itu membuat Jungkook sakit hati, Namjoo jelas mengerti bagaimana perasaan dongsaeng tersayangnya.

Tak ada yang berniat membantu. Mereka yang melihat kejadian itu menganggap itu bukan urusan mereka. Mereka tidak mau ketentaman di Perusahaan bermasalah karena mencari gara-gara.

" Aku sudah cukup sabar saat kalian berdua bercanda dan menganggap tidak ada apa-apa di depan Jungkookie, tapi sekarang kalian sangat keterlaluan" Eunji belum melepaskan jambakannya. Sementara Sejeong hanya menangis, dia yang biasanya di kenal sebagai gadis yang jago beladiri hanya diam saat diperlakukan seperti ini.

"Astaga _noona_! Cukup!" Jimin menginterupsi. Di belakang Jimin ada Jungkook, Jin, Jeonghan dan Minhyun yang mengekor. Jungkook membulatkan matanya melihat hal itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka" bisik Jin. Jungkook juga memutuskan untuk diam saja. Dia terlanjur sakit hati dengan perlakuan orang yang pernah ia anggap sahabat itu.

" _Mian hiks.. Mianhae_!" gumam Sejeong. Orang-orang yang mendengar tangis pilu itu hanya mendengus.

" Aktingmu bagus sekali" tutur Jeonghan.

" Ya! Kalian kenapa sangat keterlaluan. Kenapa hanya menyalahkan Sejeong, sementara Eunwoo yang memulai!" teriak Mina.

" Benar ! lelaki tidak akan menggoda jika wanita menolak asal kau tahu. Jalang sekali!" Namjoo mengambil air mineral yang ada di atas meja dekatnya dan langsung menyiram Sejeong.

Jungkook tidak tahan melihat itu, langsung saja ia keluar dari ruangan yang penuh dengan ketegangan itu. Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak peduli.

.

.

3 Hari tidak bertemu membuat Taehyung merindukan noona-nya. Ia berencana untuk menemui pemuda cantik yang lebih tua darinya tersebut.

" Kookie-ya! Kau tahu menyesal menyebarkan rumor itu. Rumor tentangku dengan Sejeong. Itu hanya untuk promosi iklan. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu" Taehyung yang akan mengejutkan Jungkook seperti biasa, dengan cara berlari ke arah Jungko ok yang tengah berjalan keluar dari gedung kini hanya mematung saat melihat Eunwoo dan Jungkook sedang berciuman. Dia melihat Jungkook tidak menolak ciuman itu. Dan itu menandakan kalau Jungkook masih mencintai dan akan menerima kekasihnya kembali.

Baru saja ia ingin berbalik, memutar arah agar tidak ketahuan sedang menunggu Jungkook ponsel Taehyung berbunyi.

" _Yeoboseyo, Ahjusshi!"_

" Dimana, _son_?"

" Sedang dekat Perusahaanmu, Ahjusshi mau mentraktirku makan?"

" Hahahaha, ayo! Aku tunggu di ruanganku. Masih ada beberapa berkas yang tertinggal untuk ditandatangani rupanya"

" Oke, aku meluncur kesana"

Setelah memastikan Jungkook dan Eunwoo sudah pergi, Taehyung memasuki Perusahaan itu, menuju ruangan Chanyeol.

" Ahjusshi, aku datang!" teriak Taehyung saat memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

" Ayo!" Chanyeol berjalan ke arah pintu. Taehyung menatap Chanyeol dengan hidung kembang kempis.

" Ya! Kenapa jahat sekali. Harusnya aku menunggu saja dibawah tadi" rajuk Taehyung.

" Sesekali kau perlu olahraga" ucap Chanyeol acuh.

Taehyung mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang. Mereka masuk ke dalam lift dan turun ke lantai satu. Mereka bercanda satu sama lain.

" Ahjusshi, aku ke toilet sebentar" Chanyeol menunggu Taehyung yang tengah berlari ke arah toilet lantai satu.

Setelah melakukan kegiatannya, Taehyung mendengar keran air dari toilet perempuan belum dimatikan. Taehyung penasaran, siapa yang lupa mematikannya. Ceroboh sekali.

" Chogiyo !" setelah memastikan tidak ada orang dari tidak ada yang menjawab panggilan Taehyung, pemuda tan itu masuk ke dalam. Taehyung terkejut melihat darah yang mengalir dari salah satu bilik toilet itu. Taehyung langsung mendobrak pintu yang tengah terkunci itu.

" Hei.. ya!" Taehyung mendekat ke arah orang yang bersimbah darah tersebut. Seorang wanita yang tengah terengah, tangannya yang diiris mengeluarkan banyak darah, wajah pucat dan keadaannya kacau sekali.

" Ya! Kau dengar aku?" tak kunjung mendapat respon Taehyung langsung membopong wanita itu keluar dari toilet.

"Taehyung? Sejeong- _ah_!" Chanyeol ikut berlari mengiringi Taehyung yang sedang membawa Sejeong keluar gedung Perusahaan.

" Jong- _ahjusshi_ ,buka mobil cepat!" teriak Chanyeol

" Bangunlah.. _hei_ kau harus selamat!" ucap Taehyung dengan perasaan takut dan gemetar saat Sejeong sudah terkulai tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

.

Ceritanya ga bagus ya ? Tidak ada yang memberi masukan dan respon :( Sedih akunyaaaaa


	5. Chapter 5

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

* * *

.

.

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter V:**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung yang mengetahui ibunya tidak mau menemui Chanyeol atau lebih tepatnya menjaga jarak membuat Taehyung sedikit penasaran dengan yang sebenarnya. Tidak mungkin ibunya menjauh dari orang yang dia cinta hanya karena cemburu. Dan Taehyung ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Berkat rasa penasarannya, Taehyung sampai di tempat salah satu sahabatnya. Hari Minggu pagi Taehyung sudah mengganggu temannya guna mendapatkan informasi yang ia inginkan.

" Jae- _ya_! Bantu aku mencari sesuatu" Taehyung meletakkan jaketnya di meja belajar Minjae. Pemuda yang sibuk dengan game yang ada di komputernya melirik sebentar kepada Taehyung.

" Bantu apa? Apa imbalan untukku setelah aku membantumu?" tanya Minjae.

" Ya _!_ Kenapa kau perhitungan sekali denganku?" Taehyung menoyor kepala Minjae.

" Sialan! Aku tidak jadi membantumu. Tae, bagaimana barter dengan nomor telepon ibumu?" cengir Minjae. Taehyung kembali menghadiahi kepala Minjae dengan jitakan yang sangat kuat, menyebabkan Minjae semakin mengaduh.

" _Ya_! Aku Cuma bercanda. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Kim Taehyung?" tanya Minjae yang kini sudah menatap Taehyung serius.

" _Eomma_.."

" Kenapa dengan aunty cantikku?"  
" Bisakah kau mencari berita tentang _eomma_ dan Chanyeol- _Ahjusshi_ dari 5 tahun yang lalu. Aku sudah mencari di internet mengenai mereka, tapi beritanya tidak ada. Seperti disembunyikan atau dihapus secara sengaja. Aku ingin tahu mengenai mereka" ucap Taehyung.

" Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Minjae. Taehyung pun menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya. Karena ia tidak ingin Minjae membantunya tapi dia sendiri merahasiakan sebabnya.

" _Aigoo_.. pelik sekali permasalahannya. Jadi Nji, adikmu yang sangat _kiyowo_ itu adalah anak Chanyeol- _Ahjusshi_ yang merupakan suami Aunty cantikku, tapi sekarang mereka berpisah karena sesuatu? Seperti itu? " Minjae menarik kesimpulan yang di angguki oleh Taehyung.

" _Okay_ , aku akan mencarikan informasi untukmu" Minjae membalik kursi putarnya dan menghadap ke komputer yang masih menyala. Taehyung tersenyum melihat antusias Minjae. Minjae memang memiliki kemampuan semacam menggali informasi dari internet.

Taehyung memutuskan untuk merebahkan diri di kasur Minjae. Meskipun Taehyung ingin sekali melihat cara kerja Minjae tapi ia tahu temannya itu akan marah dan mengusirnya. Lagipula Taehyung tidak ingin merusak konsentrasi Minjae.

Taehyung tertidur selama 2 jam. Minjae membangunkan Taehyung setelah berhasil mengumpulkan semua artikel yang tersembunyi dan video yang tidak akan pernah bisa di akses orang biasa di internet.

" Ini Tae, kau bisa melihatnya dan kau pasti akan terkejut dengan apa yang diberitakan. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya, tapi aku juga meretas data rumah sakit di New York dan mendapatkan nama Aunty sebagai salah satu pasien Psikolog dan Aunty mengonsumsi anti-depresi " Jelas Minjae. Taehyung mengangguk. Ia menggantikan Minjae untuk duduk di depan komputer.

Minjae pergi keluar kamar, mengambil minuman dingin dan cemilan untuk mereka berdua.

" _eomma_.." gumam Taehyung. Ia membaca semua artikel yang berisikan rata-rata adalah rumor ibunya yang menjadi model tidak murni. Ibunya menjadi pemuas nafsu kalangan atas untuk mendapatkan nama besarnya. Dan ibunya disebutkan menggoda Chanyeol untuk popularitas.

" Aunty pasti sangat berat menghadapi semuanya Tae, bahkan Aunty di kabarkan bunuh diri mengenai rumor dirinya" Minjae meminum airnya, kemudian menyodorkan kepada Taehyung. Dia sangat tahu jika Taehyung sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

" Aku tidak tahu jika eomma sangat tertekan Jae- _ya_. Aku tidak berguna!" rutuk Taehyung.

" Hei, ini bukan salahmu, tapi salah orang yang menyebarkan rumornya"

" _Nugu_?" tanya Taehyung dengan wajah penasaran. Siapa yang tega melakukan itu.

" Ahn Sohee dan managernya. Selain untuk mendongkrak popularitas ia juga melakukan itu karena ia merasa tersaingi dalam mendapatkan _ahjusshi_ -mu yang sialnya sangat tampan dan menggoda" Minjae sudah mencari tahu semuanya. Dari mana artikel-artikel itu bersumber dan siapa dalang dari semuanya.

Taehyung mengepalkan tangannya erat, ia tidak bisa menerima semua ini.

" Jangan gegabah. Kau tahu jika bertindak dengan emosi hasilnya tidak akan baik. Kau mengatakan jika ibumu akan menyelesaikan semua dengan _ahjusshi_ -mu, kau harus percaya dengannya" Minjae menepuk punggung Taehyung kemudian ia merebahkan diri di ranjangnya.

" Aku lapar, belikan aku makanan Tae" ucapnya.

.

.

.

Taehyung sedang menunggu dokter yang sedang merawat luka Sejeong. Chanyeol sudah meminta rumah sakit untuk menyediakan sebuah ruangan untuk Sejeong, agar dia jauh dari keramaian dan spekulasi orang-orang.

" Kau baik-baik saja, _son_?" tanya Chanyeol. Baju sekolah Taehyung sudah berwarna merah karena darah Sejeong. Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia berniat menghubungi Jungkook ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi, tapi urung karena ia mendapatkan sebuah video dari Jaebum, salah satu manager kepercayaannya di Perusahaan. Chanyeol membuka video CCTV itu, itu adalah pertengkaran Sejeong dengan karyawan perusahaan. Taehyung yang awalnya hanya diam kemudian memutuskan ikut melihat video itu. Mereka berdua terkejut melihat penghakiman terhadap Sejeong.

Taehyung kecewa karena di video itu, Jungkook pergi dari sana, tidak ingin membantu Sejeong sedikitpun.

" Kenapa Jungkook- _hyung_ tidak melerai, _Ahjusshi_?" tanya Taehyung.

" Kau harusnya bisa menebak, ini karena urusan hati. Jungkook mungkin sakit hati karena Sejeong di rumorkan berpacaran dengan Eunwoo dan ia pasti tidak terima" jawab Chanyeol. Chanyeol menggenggam ponselnya setelah durasi video itu habis dan ia menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

" Semua serba salah Taehyung- _ah_. Baik itu posisi Jungkook maupun Sejeong"

" Seperti posisi _eomma_ dan Ahn Sohee? Benar _kan_ _Ahjusshi_?" Chanyeol membulatkan mata saat Taehyung melontarkan pertanyaan itu. Taehyung mengetahuinya.

" Harusnya jika mereka atau _Ahjusshi_ berani mengklarifikasi yang sebenarnya maka tidak akan terjadi yang seperti ini. Seharusnya _Ahjusshi_ dan eomma juga menegaskan kalau kalian sebenarnya sudah menikah, bahkan ada Jiwon di antara kalian" ucap Taehyung lagi. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Chanyeol yang memikirkan sesuatu.

" _Ahjusshi_ , aku mau cari minum dulu. Aku akan membelikan Ahjusshi kopi tapi nanti ganti duitku tiga kali lipat ya, _Dad_!" Taehyung berlalu dari sana, ia menyunggingkan senyumnya. Ia juga sudah memutuskan akan mengganti panggilan _Ahjusshi_ menjadi _Daddy_ untuk Chanyeol. Karena sampai sekarang status Chanyeol masih menjadi suami ibunya.

.

.

* * *

Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, ia menunda mengambil minuman kaleng dari mesin minuman yang ada di depan rumah sakit.

" _Eoh_ , Jiminie- _hyung_?"

" _Tae, kau dimana?"_

" Aku di rumah sakit, ada apa _hyung_?"

" _Kau sakit? Di rumah sakit mana?"_ Taehyung menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Jimin berteriak dari ujung telepon.

" Rumah sakit dekat Perusahaanmu bekerja _hyung_ , aku tidak tahu namanya, sangat sulit di ucapkan, ada ap—" Taehyung mengernyit kemudian menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah mati, Jimin memutuskan panggilannya. Taehyung hanya menggeleng, melanjutkan kegiatan tertundanya mengambil minuman.

…

" _Nah Ahj—eh Dad_!" Taehyung memberikan kopi kalengan kepada Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap lekat Taehyung yang sedang meminum cairan isotonik.

" Kau memanggilku apa, _son_?"

" _Daddy_! Chanyeol- _Daddy_! Karena Nji memanggil _eomma_ dengan sebutan _Mommy_ , makanya aku mengimbanginya, aku memanggilmu _Daddy_ , tidak mau?" tanya Taehyung menggoda. Chanyeol berdiri dan memeluk Taehyung erat.

" _Gomawo_ , Taehyung- _ah_!" Taehyung menepuk-nepuk punggung Chanyeol.

Mereka duduk di tempat semula. Dokter sudah keluar dan mengatakan jika Sejeong harus istirahat, maka mereka memutuskan untuk duduk di luar ruangan saja. Chanyeol juga sudah menghubungi Jaebum untuk memberitahu Manager Sejeong apa yang terjadi.

" Jadi dimana _eomma_ -mu sekarang? _Daddy_ ingin menemuinya" Taehyung terkekeh melihat wajah Chanyeol yang memerah saat ia memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan sebutan Daddy.

" _Eomma_ sedang tidak bisa kau temui _Dad_ "

" _Wae_? Kau jangan membohongi _Daddy_ " Chanyeol mendelik ke arah Taehyung. Sudah lama ia ingin menemui ibu Taehyung tersebut, orang yang sangat ia cinta.

" _Eomma_ sedang ada proyek pemotretan _Dad_ , di Paris sebulan penuh. Bahkan sepertinya _eomma_ membatalkan semua kerjanya yang ada di Seoul. Sepertinya sangat penting. Nji juga dibawa oleh _eomma_ " jawab Taehyung. Chanyeol merengut, baru saja ia akan memulai kembali semangat untuk mendekati istrinya itu, tapi sudah dipatahkan oleh Baekhyun yang tidak ada di Korea. Taehyung hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Chanyeol yang berkelakuan seperti remaja yang sedang diputus cinta.

Satu pesan singkat masuk ke ponsel Chanyeol, ia segera membaca pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenali itu.

" _Yeolie, ini aku Baekhyun. Tunggu aku kembali dan aku akan membawa Jiwon kepadamu, ah satu lagi kau juga bisa menghubungiku jika kau merindukanmu"_

" Astaga! Astaga Tae ! Ini Baekhyun" teriak Chanyeol sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

" _Samchon_!" teriak Jimin mendekati mereka. Jimin menutup mulutnya, melirik ke arah Jungkook yang berjalan di belakangnya.

" Kenapa tidak melanjutkannya _hyung_? Aku sudah tahu omong-omong. Kau keponakan _Sajangnim_!" Jungkook berbicara santai, membuat Jimin terkejut tentang fakta yang sengaja ia sembunyikan. Baru saja ia akan protes, tapi urung karena Jungkook sudah menatap Taehyung yang berlumuran darah.

" _Gwaenchana_?" Jungkook mendekat ke arah Taehyung dan menatap pemuda _tan_ yang berdiri di sebelah Chanyeol itu.

" Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung seadanya. Entah mengapa, Jungkook dapat merasa kekakuan Taehyung. Dan Taehyung memanggilnya dengan sebutan _hyung_ , bukan Kookie ataupun _noona_ \- panggilan yang menurut Jungkook konyol dari Taehyung untuknya.

" _O-oh_ seperti itu"

" Jadi siapa yang sakit kalau bukan kau Tae?" tanya Jimin yang juga mendekat ke arah mereka.

" Tidak mungkin _Samchon_ _kan_?"

" _Ani_ ! Se—"

" Seorang kenalanku yang sakit _hyung_. Dia sedang di rawat" jawab Taehyung cepat, menyela perkataan Chanyeol.

" Kalian kenapa sampai kemari?" tanya Chanyeol. Jimin yang sudah rapi dan Jungkook hanya memakai baju rumahan.

" Tadi saat aku menelepon Taehyung, aku terkejut mendengarnya di rumah sakit. Tentu saja kami kemari" jawab Jimin.

" Dan kau tidak menanyakan dengan detail kenapa aku berada di rumah sakit, kau langsung mematikan teleponmu, _hyung_ " lanjut Taehyung.

" Iya juga. Aku akan minta di jemput oleh Hyunwoo- _hyung_ dari sini saja. Kau pulang dengan Taehyung saja Kook, aku akan bertanya kepadamu mengenai hal ini setelah aku berkencan" ucap Jimin.

" _Samchon_ , aku pergi! Ah, aku menginap di apartemen Hyunwoo- _hyung_ ya Kook!" Sebelum mereka menjawab Jimin sudah dulu pergi dari sana.

" _Aish, Jinjja_! Jiminie- _hyung_!" teriak Jungkook.

" Dia sudah jauh, kau pulang saja dengan Taehyung! Tae, antar Jungkook ke kos-nya, _Daddy_ ada pekerjaan dengan Jaebum" Chanyeol juga meninggalkan mereka, sebelumnya ia melepaskan jasnya dan memberikan kepada Taehyung, menutupi noda darah yang membuat orang lain bertanya-tanya.

" _Daddy_? Sajangnim sudah tahu?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Taehyung mengangguk. Taehyung berusaha menghindari tatapan Jungkook.

"Kau masih ada urusan?" Taehyung menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang !" Jungkook menggenggam tangan Taehyung.

Taehyung memutuskan mereka untuk naik taksi, padahal Jungkook sudah senang sekali ingin naik bus. Dia merindukan Taehyung. Ingin bercerita dengan Taehyung. Jungkook hanya pasrah dan tidak bertanya kepada Taehyung yang terlihat menjauhinya.

" _Hyung_ , mau diantarkan pakai motor atau pakai taksi saja?" tanya Taehyung. Mereka sedang berada di dalam taksi.

" Aku dengan taksi saja. Sepertinya kau lelah sekali" Jungkook ingin sekali menanyakan kenapa Taehyung seperti ini. Mulai dari panggilan yang berubah, Taehyung yang diam saja, tidak seperti biasanya Taehyung akan selalu cerewet bertanya ini itu kepada Jungkook.

" Hati-hati ya _hyung_!" Jungkook mengangguk, Taehyung kali ini turun di depan asramanya. Ia sudah ada janji dengan teman-temannya akan menginap hari ini di rumahnya, dan mereka akan berangkat bersama ke rumah Taehyung.

Ujian semester satu mereka selesai, untuk tingkat tiga seperti Taehyung mereka sudah tidak diwajibkan untuk asrama lagi. Mereka sudah boleh kembali ke rumah, bahkan jadwal belajar sekolah mereka juga sudah ditiadakan. Kegiatan mereka tidak dibatasi lagi, tapi sekali 2 minggu mereka akan melakukan evaluasi belajar untuk persiapan ujian akhir.

.

.

.

" Kenapa jadi membawa pacar?" tanya Jaehyun kesal kepada Guanlin dan Woojin. Sementara Jihoon dan Hyungseob sudah duduk manis di depan televisi milik Taehyung.

Woojin dan Guanlin hanya menyengir lucu. Mereka melanggar perjanjian mereka. Tadi mereka sudah sepakat untuk _quality-tim_ e, hanya mereka saja.

" Mereka tidak mau ditinggal Jae, lagipula mereka nanti tidak percaya jika kita hanya berkumpul disini, Jihoon berpikiran negati f terus jika aku tidak membawanya. Aku tidak ingin diputuskan lagi olehnya. _Eh_ Daniel juga sedang menjemput pacarnya" jawab Guanlin.

" Dasar budah cinta!" sindir Lucas.

" Daniel menjemput pacarnya? Jadi dia akan mengenalkan kepada kita?" tanya Mingyu. Guanlin mengangguk. Tadi Daniel memang izin seperti itu kepada mereka.

" Kalau mengajak pacar bagaimana caranya kita menonton video porn, sialan!" bisik Lucas kepada Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk, menatap tajam kepada Woojin dan Guanlin yang menggagalkan rencana mereka.

" _Hyung_ kalau mau nonton porno tonton saja. Kami tidak melarang sama sekali. Kalian bisa menonton di kamar Tae- _hyung_! Selain narkoba dan berselingkuh, aku dan Hyungseob masih menerima kegilaan kalian" Jawab Jihoon dengan suara sedikit besar. Guanlin langsung melempar bantal sofa kepada Lucas karena membuat pacarnya harus membicarakan itu. Lucas tertawa dan senang sekali.

" Terimakasih Jihoon- _ah_ , kau memang pengertian!" teriak Lucas. Taehyung dan Yoongi hanya tertawa geli melihat mereka.

..

Daniel datang kepada mereka, seorang pemuda cantik mengekor di belakangnya. Pemuda itu sedikit membungkuk kepada mereka saat Daniel menarik tangan kekasihnya itu. Pemuda itu sedikit gugup saat bertemu dengan teman-teman kekasihnya.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_! Aku Seongwoo, kekasih Daniel" ucap Seongwoo dengan senyum di wajahnya.

" _Ommo_! Seongwoo- _hyung_? Sudah lama sekali, aku rindu!" Jihoon langsung berlari ke arah Seongwoo. Seongwoo juga cukup terkejut melihat adik Jimin ada disana. Mereka cukup dekat.

" Jihoonie!" Mereka berpelukan, sudah cukup lama tidak memutuskan untuk duduk duluan di sofa, meninggalkan Seongwoo yang dikerubungi oleh teman-temannya. Dia sibuk memakan permen kenyal yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana

" Wajah kekasihmu tidak asing Niel, rasanya aku pernah lihat, tapi dimana ya?" Mingyu menelisik Seongwoo.

" Tentu saja tidak asing _hyung_ , Ongi- _hyung_ _kan_ model terkenal, model yang sedang naik daun pula di bawah naungan Big, " tukas Jihoon. Semua disana mengangguk, memang benar, Seongwoo memang sering mereka lihat di berbagai macam iklan di televisi maupun pamflet jalanan.

" Heran sekali, kenapa secantik _hyung_ ini mau dengan orang gila seperti Daniel" Lucas langsung mendapat pukulan di lengannya oleh Daniel. Teman macam apa yang menjelek-jelekkan dia di depan kekasihnya.

" Haha benar sekali, Daniel memang gila" tanggap Seongwoo.

" Kau juga sama gilanya denganku Ongi- _yaaa_ " jawab Daniel tidak terima dengan tanggapan kekasihnya itu.

" Syukurlah kalau seperti itu, kau masih bisa menerima Daniel dan segala kegilaan tingkat dewanya _hyung_ " Yoongi ikut menanggapi yang mendapat kekehan dari mereka semua.

" Taehyung dimana?" tanya Daniel tidak mendapati si tuan rumah.

" Sedang menelepon ibunya, izin jika kita kesini dan membuat rumahnya berantakan" jawab Jaehyun. Mereka pun bercakap disana, menunggu Taehyung yang terlihat sedang sibuk dengan ibunya.

Hyungseob dan Jihoon sudah memonopoli Seongwoo, mereka membawa pemuda Ong itu duduk dengan mereka di depan televisi. Sampai sebuah gosip dapat mereka lihat di acara yang mereka tonton.

' _Cha Eunwoo terlibat skandal baru dengan seseorang di depan Gedung Big, mereka terlihat sedang berciuman, belum bisa diklarifikasi siapakah pemuda yang tengah dicium oleh model tampan tersebut. Selain itu kami juga membawa berita dari Sejeong, model yang tengah dekat dengan Cha Eunwoo, ia diketahui tidak sadarkan diri, beberapa wartawan mengambil foto saat ia tengah di gendong oleh seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah, terlihat banyak darah dari tangannya. Kejadian Sejeong yang seperti tengah berusaha bunuh diri merupakan bentuk dari keputusasaannya setelah melihat Eunwoo yang berciuman di depan Gedun Big. Kami tengah berusaha mencari kebenarannya, teta—'_

Seongwoo langsung mengganti siarannya, bertepatan dengan Taehyung yang kembali dari halaman belakang.

" _Ah_ , bukankah dia yang menggendong Sejeong? Kenapa bisa?" tanya Seongwoo saat melihat Taehyung, Taehyung hanya mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.

" _Hyung_ , bukan itu yang penting sekarang. Jungkookie- _hyung_ sekarang pasti sedang dicari wartawan, bukankah itu yang sangat darurat sekarang?" Jihoon panik setelah melihat berita itu. Jungkook sudah ia anggap seperti kakak sendiri oleh Jihoon, dan dia tidak bisa untuk tidak khawatir saat ini.

" Benar, astaga Jungkookie!" Seongwoo juga ikut panik. Daniel yang melihat itu langsung menghampiri.

" Ada apa _hyung_?" tanya Daniel serius.

" Jungkook sekarang pasti berada di dalam bahaya. Jihoon, hubungi Jimin. Aku akan menghubungi Jungkook dan yang lainnya" Seongwoo dengan tangan bergetar berusaha menghubungi Jungkook, dan Minhyun. Orang yang ada dipikirannya saat ini.

" Jiminie- _hyung_ saat ini sedang kencan, tadi dia mengatakan itu di rumah sakit. Apa maksudnya Jungkook- _hyung_ dalam bahaya?" tanya Taehyung. Dia tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang dia hadapi sekarang.

" Eunwoo yang mencium Jungkook dan kau yang membantu Sejeong, kalian sedang diburu berita sekarang" ucap Seongwoo tidak sabaran.

" _Jebal_ angkat.. Angkat Kookie.." Tidak ada jawaban dari panggilan yang ia buat, Seongwoo hampir saja menelepon Minhyun, tapi Bambam langsung meneleponnya.

" _Yeo_ —"

" _Hyung, bantu aku!"_

" Ada apa Bamie, kau tahu Jungkook terlibat skan—"

" _Aku tahu hyung, bahkan aku sekarang sedang bersama Jungkook. Kami sedang di klinik ibunya Hosikie-hyung sekarang. Banyak wartawan di depan klinik hyung. Bantu kami keluar"_ Seongwoo mendengar suara panik dari Bambam. Bambam merupakan juniornya di agensi. Bambam sahabat Jungkook, dan mereka cukup dekat karena sering mendapat proyek pemotretan yang sama.

"Kenapa kalian bisa sampai kesana?"

" _Jungkook tangannya patah, tadi wartawan mengejar kami, Jungkook terjatuh ditangga restoran tempat kami makan dan tangannya patah hyung. Tadi kami sedang makan diluar dengan Hyukie-hyung dan Yugyeom, tiba-tiba saja wartawan menyerbu kami. Tepatnya memburu Jungkook, hyung. Dan sekarang mereka mengikuti kami sampai kesini, aku harus bagaimana? Aku kasihan dengan Jungkook, hyung. Eunwoo sialan itu ak—"_

" Tenanglah Bam. Aku akan kesana. Katakan pada Minseok- _eomma_ untuk menahan wartawan. Kau tahu wartawan tidak akan bisa masuk ke kliniknya. Aku akan sampai kesana sebentar lagi" Seongwoo mematikan teleponnya dan langsung menatap Daniel.

" Danik bantu aku. Jungkook sedang berada di klinik sekarang, aku mau menjemputnya" ucap Seongwoo. Daniel mengangguk. Melihat Seongwoo yang hampir menangis karena khawatir, dia mengerti bahwa Jungkook adalah orang yang sangat berharga untuk Seongwoo.

" Aku ikut _hyung_!" seru Taehyung. Dia juga khawatir dengan Jungkook.

" _Andwe_ ! Kau tidak bisa pergi. Kau juga sedang diincar wartawan sekarang" cegah Seongwoo.

" Aku akan menghadapinya, aku hanya membantu Sejeong itu tadi" jawab Taehyung, ia juga mengkhawatirkan Jungkook sekarang.

" _Ani_! Kau tidak mengerti, semuanya bisa saja tidak seperti itu. Mereka, para wartawan bisa saja membalik fakta dan melibatkanmu. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana dunia hiburan bekerja" Seongwoo menguatkan genggamannya pada Daniel.

" Aku dan Lucas juga akan ikut. Sementara yang lain tunggu disini. Taehyung kau tunggu di mobil saja jika ingin ikut" Yoongi menyambar hoodie kebesaran milik Guanlin yang tadi sempat dipakai oleh Jihoon. Mereka semua mengangguk.

.

.

Taehyung memakai topi dan masker yang diberikan oleh Seongwoo. Setelah memastikan lewat Bambam, mereka memutuskan akan lewat pintu belakang klinik Minseok.

" Tenanglah sayang, semua akan baik-baik saja" Seongwoo mengangguk saat mendapat kalimat penenang dari Daniel, kekasih mudanya. Mereka berjalan mengendap masuk ke dalam klinik. Seongwoo masuk duluan,dia melihat Bambam dan Jungkook yang tengah duduk di salah satu ranjang. Hyuk dan Yugyeom sibuk mengintip wartawan yang sangat banyak di pintu depan.

" _Hyung_!" teriak Bambam. Mereka yang ada di ruangan itu melihat kearah Seongwoo. Seongwoo memeluk Bambam dan beralih ke Jungkook yang terlihat pucat.

" Resiko memiliki pacar terkenal" ucap Seongwoo.

" Benar _hyung_!" Jungkook mendapat sedikit ketenangan setelah melihat Seongwoo, dan ia melirik Taehyung yang ada di belakang Seongwoo.

" Pergilah dengan mereka, aku dan Bambam akan mengalihkan perhatian mereka semua" ucap Seongwoo, bambam mengangguk setuju.

" Tapi _hyung_ , aku ti—"

" Tidak ada pilihan lain Jungkookie, jika kau berniat menjelaskan mereka tidak akan terima. Mereka hanya akan menganggapmu sebagai perusak. Kau tidak tahu jika publik adalah fans yang sangat fanatik terhadap Eunwoo dan Sejeong, mereka pasangan yang sedang dielu-elukan saat ini. Mereka tidak akan menerima apapun kenyataan tentang hubunganmu dan Eunwoo yang sudah lama. Di tambah sekarang Sejeong sedang di rumah sakit karena ia bunuh diri, kau akan disalahkan oleh orang-orang" jelas Seongwoo. Jungkook terdiam. Memikirkan kebenaran tentang apa yang di ucapkan oleh Seongwoo.

" _Hyung_ , sepertinya wartawan akan menerobos masuk"ucap Yoongi yang sedang celingukan melihat ke arah luar.

" Benar _hyung_ , kita harus cepat" ucap Lucas membenarkan.

" Benar kook- _ah_. Sekarang tidak ada pilihan selain melarikan diri" ucap Hyuk. Dia juga melihat berita _online_ tentang apa yang terjadi dari ponsel canggihnya. Tentu saja ia tidak percaya adik kosnya itu terlibat skandal yang sangat merugikan dirinya.

" Danik, kau antarkan saja mereka dulu. Aku, Bambam, Yugyeom dan Hyuk akan membereskan yang disini. Sebisa mungkin kami akan tahan wartawan yang ada disini. Yoongi, Lucas, aku mohon bantuannya" ucap Seongwoo. Seongwoo sedikit tersenyum melihat Taehyung yang sudah membantu Jungkook turun dari ranjang. Seongwoo yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka. Tangan Jungkook yang sudah dibebat dan bahkan di kaitkan ke bahunya membuat mereka yang ada disana meringis.

" Aku titip temanku bocah ! Kalau terjadi sesuatu dengannya aku akan menuntutmu" Taehyung mengangguki perintah Bambam dengan cepat. Bambam dan Seongwoo menyerahkan keselamatan Jungkook kepada ke empat pemuda yang akan membawanya pergi dari sana.

Seongwoo, Bambam, Hyuk dan Yugyeom akan menghadapi wartawan yang ribut ingin masuk ke dalam klinik. Para perawat dan penjaga di klinik sudah berusaha menahan Jungkook sudah di bawa lewat pintu belakang. Hoodie yang sempat di ambil Yoongi tadi sudah di pakai oleh Jungkook. Yoongi berjalan di kiri, sementara Taehyung di sebelah kanan Jungkook. Daniel memimpin di depan dan Lucas berjaga di belakang. Mereka mengapit Jungkook.

" Itu Jungkook- _sshi_!" Sebagian para wartawan yang menunggu di samping klinik melihat Jungkook. Mendengar teriakan itu, Jungkook mengeratkan pegangannya ke baju Taehyung yang ada di sampingnya. Jungkook tidak sanggup menjadi bahan berita seperti ini. Dia diburu dengan brutal. Kilatan flash mengarah kepada mereka. Taehyung sudah mengepalkan tangan saat orang-orang itu berdesakan ingin menanyakan Jungkook. Jungkook semakin di apit oleh Taehyung, Yoongi, Daniel dan Lucas. Bahkan Taehyung harus memapah Jungkook yang terlihat lemas. Taehyung mengabaikan tangan dan wajahnya yang tercakar oleh wartawan.

" _Ya_! Kalian tidak tahu etika baik? Aku akan melaporkan kalian semua dengan tuntutan mengganggu ketenangan dan privasi orang lain" wartawan yang tadi sibuk berdesakan kini mulai bisik-bisik melihat Lucas yang menentang mereka. Yoongi mengiringi Taehyung dan Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil. Setidaknya Lucas bisa mengulur waktu untuk wartawan agar tidak memaksa Jungkook melakukan wawancara, lagipula Yoongi tidak ingin penyamaran Taehyung juga terbongkar.

" Kalau kalian masih menganggu Jungkook ataupun orang yang sudah membantu Sejeong aku akan melaporkan kalian semua" ucap Lucas lagi. Daniel sudah memberi kode kepada Lucas untuk segera masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Memangnya kau siapa sampai melarang kami?" teriak salah satu wartawan. Bagi wartawan tidak ada larangan untuk mereka mencari berita. Tapi mereka tidak sadar apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang membuat orang lain terganggu.

" Aku ? Aku pewaris tunggal MM Corp, ayahku Minho Choi" Lucas dengan tatapan tajamnya membuat para wartawan yang tadi angkuh ingin mengintimidasi Jungkook langsung surut. Lucas tidak percaya, uang dan jabatan masih berpengaruh terhadap kehormatan seseorang.

" Lucas, cepatlah!" teriak Daniel. Lantas Lucas masih ke dalam mobil, duduk di sebelah Taehyung dan Jungkook yang sudah dulu berada disana.

" Sialan ! mereka menyeramkan! Aku harus menjual nama _appa_ untuk membungkam mulut mereka, bangsat! _Appa_ pasti sangat marah setelah ini" umpat Lucas. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkan ayahnya, tapi dengan seperti tadi wartawan bungkam setelah mendengar nama _appa_ -nya yang terkenal.

" Kau tidak apa-apa _hyung_?" tanya Lucas melihat Jungkook yang masih bergetar. Jungkook hanya mengangguk kaku. Dia tidak menyangka hal ini akan terjadi.

" Taehyung kau berdarah!" teriak Lucas tadi.

" Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kena cakar oleh mereka" Taehyung melepas masker dan topi. Dia melihat Jungkook yang masih bergetar dan keringat dingin. Taehyung langsung menggenggam tangan Jungkook, berniat memberikan sedikit ketenangan.

" _Noona_!" bisik Taehyung saat ia berhasil merengkuh Jungkook ke dalam pelukannya. Jungkook menyamankan posisinya yang sedang bersandar di dada Taehyung. Ia hanya ingin keamanan dan ketenangan sekarang ini.

Lucas kembali mengutuk keadaan, di luar sedang hujan deras. Mereka harus berlari dari gerbang menuju rumah Taehyung. Daniel pamit menjemput Seongwoo dan teman-temannya, dia tidak mau membuat kekasihnya menunggu lebih lama lagi.

.

.

.

"Astaga, Jungkookie! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Jin langsung memeluk Jungkook yang basah kuyup. Mereka yang ada disana melihat keadaan Jungkookyang pucat. Yoongi dan Lucas masuk ke dalam rumah, memberikan waktu untuk teman-teman Jungkook berbicara. Jin, Minki, Minhyun dan Jeonghan langsung melesat ke tempat Taehyung sewaktu dikabari oleh Seongwoo tadi, mereka menuju alamat yang diberikan oleh kekasih Daniel tersebut.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkook sepertinya sakit, kita bawa masuk dan suruh ganti baju dulu" ucap Minhyun mengingatkan. Mereka mengiringi Jungkook masuk ke dalam rumah Taehyung. Taehyung berjalan di belakang mereka. Dia juga sangat kedinginan saat ini, di tambah ia harus memastikan tidak ada orang yang membuntuti mereka.

"Astaga Jungkook!" teriakan Minki membuat orang yang ada di dalam rumah terkejut, Jungkook tiba-tiba ambruk tidak sadarkan diri. Taehyung langsung menggendong Jungkook , membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

" _Hyung_ , gantikan pakaian Jungkook- _hyung_ , aku akan mengambilkan pakaiannya" Jin mengangguk.

" _Hyung_ , apa Kookie- _hyung_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Jihoon menyusul ke kamar Taehyung. Jihoon dan Hyungseob melihat Jungkook yang tidak sadarkan diri.

"Dia tidak baik-baik saja Ji, dia pasti tertekan sekali" jawab Jeonghan. Mereka membantu Jin menggantikan pakaian Jungkook.

"Dia demam, ambillah kompres Ji" Jihoon langsung melesat keluar kamar sewaktu Minki meminta tolong setelah memeriksa kening Jungkook.

.

.

Para seme sedang duduk di ruang keluarga rumah Taehyung. Dengan tambahan Namjoon dan Hyunbin. Mereka mengantar Jin dan yang lainnya kamari untuk memastikan keadaan Jungkook, adik kesayangan mereka.

Guanlin mengobati luka Taehyung setelah pemuda itu ganti baju. Yoongi dan Lucas juga sudah bergabung setelah mereka ganti baju.

"Wartawan agresif sekali!" celetuk Guanlin.

"Seperti kau yang agresif kepada Jihoon" Taehyung terkekeh karena ucapannya sendiri. Semua yang ada disana menatap Taehyung, bagaimana mungkin dengan dia sebagai pusat masalah sekarang bisa bercanda dan tertawa.

" _Ya_! Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Taehyung dengan muka polos.

"Tae- _hyung_ , aku baru percaya perkataan Yoongi- _hyung_ dan Jae- _hyung_ kalau kau memang alien. Kau dan Jungkookie- _hyung_ sedang dalam masalah besar, dan kau baik-baik saja sekarang? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Woojin.

" Masalah pasti akan jalan keluarnya Jin- _ah_ , aku tidak ingin larut. Lagipula apa yang salah dengan membantu orang lain? Mereka hanya tidak tahu kebenarannya" jawab Taehyung.

" Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Tae? Kau sedang diburu" tanya Namjoon. Taehyung mengidikkan bahunya, ia akan menghubungi ibunya dan menanyakan apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini.

" Entahlah _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung apa adanya.

" Jungkookie- _hyung_ bagaimana keadaannya _hyung_?" tanya Guanlin saat melihat Jin, Minki, Minhyun dan Jeonghan keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

" Dia demam, Jihoon dan Hyungseob sedang mengompresnya" jawab Jin. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Namjoon.

" Mumpung kalian semua ada disini. Aku ingin bicara" Jeonghan menatap anak-anak yang masih sekolah menengah atas itu dengan serius.

" Aku ingin mendebutkan kalian sebagai model"

" Hah? _Hyung_ kau serius?" tanya Guanlin. Jeonghan mengangguk setuju.

" Wajah dan proporsi tubuh kalian sudah pas, ditambah beberapa _brand_ di bawah naungan Big akan mengeluarkan produk khas anak remaja yang _fresh_ seperti kalian. Aku sudah berunding dengan timku setelah aku melihat kalian sering ke Perusahaan"ucap Jeonghan mengutarakan.

" Kami membuat _management_ baru dan kalian akan menjadi tim pertama jika berhasil debut" lanjut Minki. Jin dan Minhyun yang tidak mengerti hanya melihat kedua temannya sedang melobi anak-anak yang ada di depan mereka.

" Bukannya CandM adalah management di bawah naungan Big, _hyung_?" tanya Guanlin. Diantara mereka semua, Guanlin memang bekerja sampingan juga sebagai model lepas, jadi dia cukup tahu sedikit banyaknya tentang dunia modeling dibanding teman-temannya.

" CandM akan dilepaskan oleh Big dalam minggu ini. Big tidak mau lagi bekerja sama dengan Management yang tidak professional. Hyerim yang merupakan pimpinan CandM sudah berbeda prinsipm dengan Big, mereka sering menggunakan skandal untuk menaikkan nama artis dan model dibawah naungan mereka. _Sajangnim_ sudah tidak mau lagi bekerja sama dengan mereka karena tidak mau membuat nama Perusahaan juga ikut rusak nantinya. Kontrak lima tahun mereka akan berakhir sabtu ini. Dan kami yang bekerja di divisi _casting_ dan _modeling_ akan membentuk _management_ baru dan mencari orang-orang yang bisa kami debutkan. Bagaimana? Kalian tertarik?" mereka semua masih terdiam mendengar penjelasan dari Minki dan Jeonghan. CandM awalnya merupakan management kecil yang kemudian meminta bantuan kepada Big untuk bekerja sama, kini CandM sudah mendapat nama besar berkat Big. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan untuk tidak bekerja sama lagi setelah 5 tahun menaungi management yang sudah banyak mendebutkan artis dan model terkenal itu.

" CandM membawa artis dan model yang memang mereka rekrut dari awal, dan ada juga beberapa yang akan tinggal di bawah naungan management baru nanti" ucap Minki lagi.

" Apa Winwin masih berada di Big?" tanya Lucas. Dia penasaran dengan sosok yang mengganggu pikirannya selama setahun belakangan.

" Winwin?" tanya Minki heran, berpikir sebentar,

" _Ah_ , Winwin yang _kiyowo_ itu? Iya dia masih berada di Big, dia tidak mau berada di bawah CandM lagi. Selain Winwin, ada Seongwoo, Jinyoung, Jisung, Taeyong, Renjun, Yerin, Umji dan beberapa lainnya yang masih bertahan di Big" ucap Minki semangat karena dia baru saja mengingat Winwin di kepalanya.

" Kalau seperti itu, aku mau ikut _hyung_!" ucap Lucas serius.

" _Ya_! Kau serius?" tanya Jaehyun. Dia tidak menyangka bagaimana pikiran temannya yang satu itu.

" Coba kalian pikirkan, terutama untukmu Tae, aku sudah melihat salah satu video wajah kalian yang sudah terekspos sewaktu menjemput Jungkook tadi. Kalian tidak akan bisa hidup tenang setelah ini, kecuali kalian memang mengasingkan diri keluar Korea. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian. Kalian terkenal karena kerja kalian bukan hanya karena skandal ataupun rumor yang beredar. Taehyung akan sangat kesulitan berada di tempat ramai setelah ini. Jungkook juga, aku takut kalian tidak sebebas sebelumnya. Lensa kamera akan selalu mengarah kepada kalian. Pemuda-pemuda tampan di sekeliling Jungkook, aku membaca judul video yang di unggah wartawan tadi. Kalian sudah terlanjut basah, aku hanya menyediakan kolam untuk kalian, kalian bisa berenang sekaligus, tidak hanya basah karena cipratan seperti ini" jelas Jeonghan. Mereka mengangguk setuju.

" Apa yang Jeonghan- _hyung_ bicarakan? Dia ingin membangun kolam renang?" bisik Woojin kepada Guanlin. Guanlin langsung memukul kepala Woojin dengan gemas, kenapa kembaran kekasihnya itu sangat lambat dalam berpikir.

" Aku akan meminta pendapat dan izin dari eommaku dulu, _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung. Ia ingin dirinya nyaman, dan ia juga ingin membuat Jungkook tenang tanpa di usik oleh orang lain seperti tadi.

" _Okay_ , aku beri kalian waktu 2 hari untuk berpikir. Masalah ini akan melebar, aku tidak ingin menunggu lama. Kalau kalian keluar ke publik setidaknya kalian bisa mengenalkan diri sebagai model di bawah Big _Dream_ , _management_ baru milik Perusahaan Big" ucap Jeonghan mengakhiri.

" _Hyung_ , apa aku juga bisa belajar nanti di studio musik jika bergabung?" tanya Yoongi. Pemuda pucat itu memang tertarik dengan musik, apalagi setelah mengunjungi Namjoon.

Jeonghan dan Minki mengangguk. Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan ikut mengangguk.

" Aku juga mau _hyung_ " tukas Mingyu. Namjoon yang mendengar adiknya yang tertarik menjadi model. Dia tidak pernah membatasi kemauan Mingyu, termasuk kedua orangtuanya yang juga _welcome_ terhadap keinginan mereka berdua.

" Daniel juga _oke_ , kamarin Seongwoo mengatakan jika Daniel mau, sekarang tinggal Jaehyun dan Taehyung berarti" ucap Minki.

" Aku tidak kau tawari, _hyung_?" tanya Woojin, dia mendelik.

" Kau sudah pasti mau Woojin- _ah,_ bahkan kau sering merengek dan membawa Hyungseob untuk mendapatkan sesi pemotretan" tanggap Jeonghan. Semua yang ada disana tertawa.

" _hyung_ , darimana wartawan mendapat informasi tentang Jungkook- _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun. Dia sebenarnya penasaran dengan wartawan, padahal Jungkook bukan artis atau model yang informasinya bisa di dapatkan dengan mudah.

" Sial! Mereka pasti melihat profil karyawan dari _website_ Perusahaan" Minhyun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berniat menghubungi salah satu staff IT yang bertugas mengurus website mereka agar menghapus profil Jungkook.

" Sepertinya sudah larut. Kami akan pulang, lagi pula tidak mungkin menginap disini. Besok kami ada rapat penting, Taehyung tidak apa-apa kalau kami menitipkan Jungkook kepadamu untuk sementara?" tanya Jin. Ia dan rekan-rekannya sedang sibuk di Perusahaan. Dia juga ikut membantu membentuk management baru. Taehyung mengangguk.

Semuanya pamit, menyisakan Jaehyun dan Yoongi yang akan menginap. Selebihnya pulang. Daniel juga memberi kabar kepada mereka jika ia akan pulang ke apartemennya malam ini, dan berjanji akan menemui mereka esok hari.

" Kau kenapa tertarik _hyung_? bukannya kau tidak suka dengan hal-hal semacam ini?" tanya Jaehyun kepada Yoongi. Taehyung hanya bersandar melihat mereka berdua. Jungkook masih tidur di kamarnya.

" Kau sudah tahu jelas jawabannya, Jae. Aku tidak ingin ikut seperti Hyunwoo- _hyung_ yang berkutat dengan berkas-berkas dan suasana monoton setiap hari, di kantor. Aku sebenarnya tertarik menjadi komposer dan penulis lagu seperti Namjoon- _hyung_ dan teman-temannya, tapi menjadi model tidak buruk juga" jawab Yoongi sambil menghidupkan sebatang rokok.

" Padahal kau juga tertarik untuk melihat gadis-gadis berpakaian seksi saat pemotretan" sindir Taehyung. Yoongi terkekeh membenarkan alasan lain Yoongi.

Ponsel Jungkook berbunyi di atas meja. Tadi Jin memang sengaja meninggalkan ponsel Jungkook disana, karena Jungkook pasti butuh benda persegi itu saat bangun nanti.

" _Hyung_ , eomma Jungkook- _hyung_ menelepon" ucap Jaehyun saat mengintip layar yang menyala.

" Angkat Tae!" perintah Yoongi. Taehyung menghela nafas kemudian menjawab panggilan itu. Orangtua Jungkook pasti khawati melihat Jungkook berada di pencarian teratas internet dan wajahnya ada di televisi.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

" _Jiminie?"_

" _Aniyo ahjumma_ , saya Taehyung. Saat ini Jungkookie- _hyung_ sedang bersama saya, tepatnya sedang tidur di kamar saya"

" _Mwo?"_

"Maksud saya— _aish_ bagaimana menjelaskannya _hyung_?" bisik Taehyung kepada Yoongi. Jaehyun sudah terkekeh melihat wajah gugup Taehyung.

" Jungkookie- _hyung_ sedang sakit, dan tidak mungkin pulang ke kosnya _Ahjumma_. Dia sedang berada di kamar saya dan saya dengan teman-teman sedang di ruang tengah"

" _Apa Jungkookie-ku baik-baik saja?"_

" Aku tidak tahu _Ahjumma_. Pasti sangat terkejut saat semua wartawan mengejarnya. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana keadaan perasaan Jungkookie sekarang. Saya akan menanyakan saat dia bangun nanti _Ahjumma_ "

" _Namamu Taehyung?"_

" _Ye_ "

" _Aku minta tolong, tolong jaga Jungkook untuk kami. Aku dan appa-nya sangat khawatir kepada Jungkook. Kalau dia sudah bangun tolong suruh dia menghubungi kami"_

" _Ye Ahjumma_ " Taehyung menghembuskan nafas lega saat panggilan terputus.

Ponsel Jungkook terus berbunyi, dan Taehyung hanya mengangkat ketika melihat panggilan yang memang penting dan segera di jawab. Taehyung juga mengangkat ketika kakak sepupu Jungkook menelepon, dan menyampaikan pesan agar Taehyung menjaga Jungkook seperti yang diucapkan orangtua Jungkook.

.

.

Jungkook terbangun saat ia merasa perutnya lapar. Kepalanya masih pusing. Ia mengambil kain yang menempel di keningnya.

" Dimana aku?"

" Kamar Taehyung?" tanya Jungkook kepada dirinya sendiri memastikan. Dia mengecek jam dinding yang ada di kamar itu. Jam 8 pagi. Dia sudah sangat kesiangan untuk ke kantor. Kemudian Jungkook memutuskan untuk keluar kamar. Tangannya yang masih sakit terasa sangat kaku karena posisinya masih terlipat dalam waktu yang lama.

" Sudah bangun _hyung_? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Taehyung saat mendengar langkah kaki dan pintu tertutup dari kamarnya. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang mengganti-ganti siaran televisi. Jungkook kembali menghela nafas, dia melihat hanya ada videonya yang berciuman dengan Eunwoo dan Taehyung yang menggendong Sejeong yang berdarah.

Jungkook duduk disebelah Taehyung. Taehyung sudah selesai mandi sepertinya, dia sedang memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek.

" Aku tidak baik-baik saja Tae. Kau ada di Perusahaan kemaren sore? Kenapa tidak memberitahuku" tuntut Jungkook. Ia mengabaikan sakit kepalanya, dan jelas harus mempertanyakan semuanya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung diam, masih memandang Jungkook.

" Di rumah sakit kemaren kau sedang mengantar wanita itu?"

" Taehyung, seandainya kalau kau menemuiku kemarin, aku tidak akan dicium olehnya dan kau tidak akan terlibat masalah seperti ini, _hiks_.. kau juga tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan _noona_ lagi, wae? _Hiks hiks_ " Di depannya Taehyung melihat Jungkook yang kuat membuka topengnya dan memperlihatkan semua yang ada pada dirinya. Jungkook yang rapuh.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

.

* * *

.

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter VI:**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung masih memeluk Jungkook. Pemuda yang awalnya hanya demam itu kini hidungnya tersumbat, beda dengan Taehyung yang dari malam tadi memang terkena flu karena hujan. Pemuda Kim itu memang tidak bisa terkena hujan sedikit pun. Jujur saja, saat ini kepala Taehyung pusing sekali, malam tadi juga ia tidak bisa tidur memikirkan masalahnya. Masalah yang bersamaan datang dengan masalah Jungkook. Jungkook masih terisak di dalam pelukannya. Entah karena masalahnya dengan Eunwoo atau Taehyung yang enggan lagi memanggilnya noona. Taehyung bingung.

" _hiks.. Hiks_.." isakan Jungkook masih ada.

"Berhenti menangis _hyung_ " bujuk Taehyung. Sudah 15 menit mereka dengan posisi seperti ini, tapi tangis Jungkook belum juga reda.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu _hiks_.."rengek Jungkook lagi.

"Terus aku harus memanggilmu dengan apa? Padahal kau dulu bersikeras agar di panggil _hyung_ olehku" balas Taehyung. Dia gemas dan kasihan bersamaan dengan Jungkook. Dia kesulitan bernafas, tapi setiap dia menarik nafas yang juga ikut menarik ingusnya naik terlihat menggemaskan oleh Taehyung.

" _Anigodeun_!" jawab Jungkook.

"Sudah berhenti menangis _noona_!" bisik Taehyung di telinga Jungkook. Jungkook mencoba berhenti menangis, menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar lagi.

Bel di pintu depan terus berbunyi, Taehyung tidak dapat bergerak karena Jungkook masih memeluk erat Taehyung.

" _Noon_ —"

" _Ya_! Berisik sek—Jungkookie- _hyung_ kenapa Tae?" tanya Yoongi saat keluar kamarnya yang memang terletak dekat dengan pintu depan. Taehyung tidak bisa menjawab karena Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian Yoongi membuka pintu untuk orang yang tidak berhenti menekan bel seperti orang gila.

"Gila! Kau pikir orang di dalam rumah tuli?" amuk Yoongi. Jimin hanya memperlihatkan senyuman khasnya, sampai mata sipitnya hilang di telan pipinya.

"Jungkookie disini?" Jimin langsung menyelonong masuk rumah Taehyung, menyingkirkan Yoongi yang berdiri di depan pintu. Dibelakang Jimin juga mengekor seseorang yang belum pernah di lihat oleh Yoongi.

"Kookie!" teriak Jimin. Saat baru bangun di apartemen Hyunwoo, Jimin mendapatkan banyak panggilan tak terjawab dan pesan singkat mengenai Jungkook. Jimin yang kalang kabut langsung minta jemput kepada Taeyong, salah satu sahabatnya yang juga ingin melihat Jungkook. Taeyong bebas sampai jam 9 nanti, sebelum dia ada pemotretan di Busan nanti.

..

Jungkook yang mendengar teriakan Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukan. Dia menghapus cepat air matanya.

"Kookie- _ya_ " Jimin langsung memeluk Jungkook, mengelus pelan punggung dan rambut adiknya itu.

" _Hyung_ tidak kerja?" tanya Jungkook dengan suara seraknya. Taehyung yang melihat itu hanya diam, mengamati Jungkook yang rapi sekali menutupi perasaan dan keadaan diri.

"Aku terlambat bangun, kata Jin- _hyung_ aku ke Perusahaan nanti siang saja" jawab Jimin.

"Taeyong- _hyung_ , tidak kau ajak duduk _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook lagi. Dia melihat Taeyong sedang mengamati pemuda lain yang baru keluar dari kamar yang sama dengan Yoongi.

"Yong- _ah_ , kau tertarik dengan –siapa nama temanmu Tae?" bisik Jimin kepada Taehyung yang ada disebelahnya.

"Jaehyun" jawab Taehyungg setelah melihat siapa orang yang dimaksud Jimin, tidak mungkin Yoongi karena Jimin sudah hafal betul pemuda pucat itu.

"Kau suka Jaehyun?" tanya Jimin langsung kepada Taeyong yang masih berdiri menatap pemuda tampan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

" _A-aniyo_!" sanggah Taeyong. Pemuda bermata tajam itu langsung duduk di sofa, berseberangan dengan mereka. Jaehyun juga menyusul, duduk disebelah Taeyong, dia tidak tahu jika pemuda disebelahnya sudah merona karena malu.

"Lihat lehermu _hyung_ , kau menghabiskan malam menyenangkan dengan tunanganmu" tanya Jungkook saat melihat ruam-ruam merah di leher Jimin. Salahkan juga baju kebesaran yang di pakai Jimin, menyebabkan lebih banyak _kissmark_ yang terlihat.

"Kau sampai melupakanku"rajuk Jungkook. Wajah merajuk yang sangat menggemaskan di mata Taehyung.

"bukan seperti itu Jungkookie, aku tidak tahu karena ponselku _silent_ dan aku tidak sadar ka—" Jimin tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena malu.

"Sudahlah _hyung_ , melihatmu bahagia aku turut senang. Kau datang kesini juga aku sangat berterimakasih, bahkan Taeyong- _hyung_ juga sampai meluangkan waktu yang sangat padat untuk kesini" tanggap Jungkook.

"Aku rasanya sangat familiar dengann baju yang dikenakan olehmu _hyung_ " ucap Jaehyun memecah suasana. Dengan santai dia menyadarkan kepalanya ke pundak Taeyong yang duduk disampingnya, tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun telah membuat jantung pemuda itu hampir keluar dari dadanya.

Taehyung dan Jungkook mengamati baju yang di pakai Jimin. Baju hitam bermotif sederhana dan terlihat sangat mahal.

"Kau kenal orang yang merancang baju ini?" tanya Jimin.

" _Ani_! Bukan masalah siapa yang merancangnya, aku sering melihat baju itu, tapi dimana ya?" Ucap Jaehyun sambil berpikir.

"Kau sering melihatnya karena aku yang memakainya bodoh!" Yoongi sudah rapi, selesai mandi dan dia memakai baju kemeja hitam milik Taehyung. Jika mereka menginap, mereka dibebaskan untuk memakai baju si tuan rumah.

" Ah, itu baju kesayanganmu yang tidak pernah mau kau pinjamkan kepada orang lain _kan hyung_? Kenapa bisa Jimin- _hyung_ memakainya?" tanya Jaehyun. Ia mengamati Yoongi dan Jimin bergantian. Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah hampir tertawa melihat itu, sementara Taeyong masih berusaha menormalkan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan.

' _baju kesayangan katanya?'_ batin Jimin. Ia memandang baju yang tengah ia kenakan. Baju yang ia ambil sembarangan di lemari calon tunangannya.

" Bisa saja baju seperti ini sangat banyak dipasaran" ucap Jimin. Yoongi terkekeh, entah kenapa menggoda calon kakak iparnya itu sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

" Asalkan kau tahu saja, baju itu di desain oleh teman ibuku setelah ia menawarkan hadiah untukku, dan aku bisa pastikan hanya ada satu di dunia baju seperti itu"ucap Yoongi. Jimin memerah, malu sekali. Lagi pula dari sekian banyak baju di lemari Hyunwoo entah kenapa hatinya jatuh ke baju hitam di rak terakhir lemari.

"Terus kau mau apa? Mau aku kembalikan baju ini?" teriak Jimin. Taehyung sudah menarik Jungkook agar bergeser dan tidak ikut campur pertengkaran konyol itu. Jungkook dan tangannya yang sakit harus diamankan lebih dulu.

"iya dan kau harus telanjang" jawab Yoongi acuh. Semua yang ada disana terkekeh dan Jimin langsung berdiri, berjalan ke arah Yoongi dan memukul pemuda itu tanpa ampun.

"Dasar tanpa pigmen, mesum, kurang ajar! Mati kau! Mati kau Min Yoongi!" teriak Jimin kesal,sementara Yoongi sibuk mengaduh.

"ampun, ampun _hyung_!" ucap Yoongi, tubuhnya pasti memerah karena di pukul Jimin.

Mereka bercakap sebentar mengenai apa yang terjadi. Mengenai Jungkook, Taehyung dan masalah yang menimpa mereka.

Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, ia mengarah ke tempat ponselnya berada, di atas nakas sebelah televisi. Taehyung pamit sebentar menjawab _video call_ dari ibunya.

* * *

" _eomma_ , pukul berapa disana sekarang?" tanya Taehyung. Yang Taehyung tahu perbedaan waktu Seoul dengan Paris cukup jauh. Ia dapat memastikan jika matahari belum terbit disana, dan sekarang ibunya tengah melakukan _video call_ dengannya.

" Kau pikir _eomma_ tidak khawatir dengan keadaanmu? Memangnya menurutmu aku _eomma_ yang seperti apa Tae- _ya_?" tanya Baekhyun di ujung sana. Taehyung dapat melihat ibunya yang tengah memakai piyama berwarna biru langit dan adiknya yang tertidur di sebelah ibunya. Taehyung tersenyum. Ibunya memang ibu terbaik yang ia miliki.

" _Eomma_ yang terbaik, selalu"

" Jadi kau menjadi terkenal sekarang?" Taehyung mengangguk. Ibunya pasti sudah melihat berita di internet perihal dirinya.

" Apa yang kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Baekhyun.

" Jeonghan- _hyung_ menawarkan Tae untuk menjadi salah satu model di management model yang baru dibentuk, dibawah naungan Big, _eomma_ "

" bukannya sudah ada CandM disana?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. CandM adalah salah satu management yang ditolak oleh Baekhyun. Management besar itu berkali-kali merekrut Baekhyun, tapi ia lebih suka lepas, tidak terikat dengan management manapun, lagipula disana ada Ahn Sohee, wanita yang sangat ia jauhi, Baekhyun hanya tidak ingin membuat masalah.

" Mereka sudah memutuskan kontrak. Menurut _eomma_ bagaimana?" tanya Taehyung lagi.

" Semua terserah kepadamu, _eomma_ tidak akan melarang atau memaksamu. Kau yang lebih tahu mana yang terbaik untuk dirimu. Kau selalu tahu baik _eomma_ ataupun _appa_ selalu mendukung keputusanmu" jawab Baekhyun.

" Lalu aku harus bertanya kepada _Daddy_?"

" _Daddy_? Siapa itu?" Baekhyun berpikir tentang ucapan Taehyung, sejak kapan anaknya memiliki _Daddy_.

" Chan- _Daddy eomma_. _Daddy_ -ku dan Nji, hehe" mendengar ucapan Taehyung, sontak membuat rona merah muncul di pipi Baekhyun.

" _Ya_! Dasar anak nakal!"

" _Eomma_ merona..." goda Taehyung.

" Terus bagaimana dengan Jungkook? Dia juga bermasalah sama denganmu, pasti sangat berat untuknya" tukas Baekhyun. Ia juga penasaran dengan Jungkook yang sudah berbaik hati membukakan hatinya mengenai hubungannya dengan Chanyeol. Jungkook adalah orang selain Taehyung yang membawakan penerang untuk jalan kemana perasaannya harus memilih.

" Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan bagaimana _eomma_. Jungkookie- _noona_ sedang berada disini sekarang. Dia tidak baik saat ini" jawab Taehyung. Baekhyun hampir saja terbahak mendengar ucapan anaknya itu. Masih saja sempat menyebut Jungkook dengan panggilan yang sangat ia suka.

" Kau jaga dia, mengerti?. _Ah_ , bagaimana jika dia kau jadikan Jungkookie sebagai _stylist_ -mu? Kau bisa selalu di dekatnya, setidaknya dari ancaman _haters_ yang nanti akan datang. _Eomma_ cukup tahu bagaimana seluk beluk dunia hiburan Tae"

" Apa itu mungkin?" Baekhyun mengangguk, menjawab keraguan anaknya.

" Jika ia tetap menjadi sekretaris Chanyeol, ia akan sering sendiri nanti. _Eomma_ juga yakin Chanyeol tidak akan dapat sepenuhnya melindungi Jungkook. Jika kau jadikan Jungkook _stylist_ -mu, setidaknya kau akan terus bersamanya. Jika kau menjadi model mungkin bisa meredam skandalmu, tapi bagaimana dengan Jungkook? _Eomma_ bahkan membaca bahwa ia adalah orang ketiga dalam hubungan mereka dan menyebabkan artis itu bunuh diri. Kau bisa membayangkan berapa banyak orang-orang yang menatap kebencian kepadanya" jelas Baekhyun yang diangguki oleh Taehyung. Ucapan ibunya tidak salah.

" Baiklah _eomma_ , aku akan pikirkan nanti" ucap Taehyung.

" Jangan lupa hubungi _appa_ -mu, dia pasti sangat khawatir. _Granny_ -mu biar _eomma_ yang urus. Titip salam untuk Jungkookie"

.

* * *

.

" Jungkookie, aku pergi dulu. Setelah pulang dari Busan, aku akan mengunjungimu lagi. Chim, kau tinggal disini atau ikut denganku?" tanya Taeyong. Ia sebenarnya ingin berlama disini, tapi ia juga harus pulang dulu ke apartemennya untuk mengambil barang bawaannya sebelum ke Perusahaan.

" Nanti saja. Aku mau membelikan Jungkook obat dan sarapan dulu" tukas Jimin.

" Aku boleh ikut keluar denganmu _hyung_? Hanya sampai halte" ucap Jaehyun.

" Kau tidak kembali ke asrama dulu?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jaehyun.

" Aku pulang sebentar mengambil mobil dulu, baru nanti ke asrama. Jadi barang yang ada diasrama langsung dibawa dengan mobil saja nanti. Barangmu juga akan aku bereskan. Kau disini saja menjaga mereka, Setelah membereskan semuanya, aku dan anak-anak akan kembali kesini, bagaimana?" tanya Jaehyun. Yoongi mengangguk. Dia tidak masalah sama sekali.

" Hati-hati ya Yong- _ah_ , jangan melamun saat menyetir!" Jimin langsung mendapat lemparan kaleng kosong dari Taeyong. Dia malu setengah mati mendengar ucapan Jimin.

"Yoon, ayo temani aku ke supermarket dan apotik" ucap Jimin kepada Yoongi.

" Pergi saja sendiri" jawab Yoongi acuh. Pemuda Min itu sudah tidur tengkurap di atas sofa panjang di seberang Jimin dan Jungkook duduk.

" Ya _!_ Aku tidak bisa mengendarai motor. Cepatlah! Nanti mereka berdua bisa tambah parah sakitnya" tidak tahan mendengar Jimin yang cerewet, Yoongi langsung bangkit dan menuruti semua perintah pemuda sipit itu. Jungkook hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat mereka.

"Kemana mereka _hyu—noona_?" Taehyung berburu mengganti panggilan ketika Jungkook mempelototi Taehyung dengan mata bulatnya.

" Jiminie- _hyung_ dan Yoongi pergi ke apotik dan Supermarket. Taeyong- _hyung_ dan Jaehyun pulang" Taehyung mengangguk mendengar jawaban Jungkook. Ia kembali duduk di samping Jungkook.

"Tanganmu masih sakit, _noona_?" Taehyung mengamati tangah Jungkook yang masih di bebat. Jungkook mengangguk. Bahkan ia merasakan sakit saat di gerakkan.

" _Noona_ , apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?" tanya Taehyung serius. Ia ingin mendengar jawaban dari Jungkook.

" Aku tidak tahu Tae. Aku pasti tidak akan nyaman setelah ini" ucap Jungkook dengan berat.

" Bagaimana dengan menjadi _stylist_ -ku?" Jungkook menatap Taehyung, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang ditanyakan oleh Taehyung.

" _Stylist_?"

"Hum, _stylist_! Aku akan menerima tawaran Jeonghan- _hyung_ untuk bergabung dengan management baru Big. Dan noona harus menjadi _stylist_ -ku. _Stylist_ pribadiku" Taehyung membalas pandangan Jungkook, mengamati wajah cantik yang ada di depannya.

" Aku masih menjadi sekretaris _Sajangnim_ kalau kau lupa" jawab Jungkook.

" _Daddy_ akan mengganti sekretarisnya _noona_. _Noona_ lupa kalau _noona_ sudah sangat terkenal sekarang" Jungkook berpikir dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh Taehyung.

Saat mereka terdiam, bel rumah Taehyung kembali berbunyi.

" _Daddy_ ?" Taehyung membuka pintu dan melihat Chanyeol dan seorang pemuda di belakangnya.

" Kau baik-baik saja? Jungkookie mana?" Taehyung mempersilahkan mereka masuk.

" _Sajangnim_!" Jungkook berdiri dan memberi salam kepada bosnya itu. Jaebum mengekor di belakang Chanyeol.

" Kau tidak apa-apa Jungkookie?" Jaebum langsung mendekat ke arah Jungkook dan memeluk sebentar seseorang yang di anggapnya adik itu.

" Aku buruk _hyung_!" jawab Jungkook.

" Maaf aku tidak masuk hari ini _Sajangnim_ " ucap Jungkook lagi. Chanyeol mengangguk.

" Bagaimana kau mau masuk, keadaanmu saja seperti ini. Jungkookie, kau akan aku pindahkan ke divisi lain untuk sementara. Kau akan di ganggu jika tetap menjadi sekretarisku" Chanyeol menatap Taehyung. Taehyung percaya, ibunya pasti sudah berbicara dengan Chanyeol soal ini.

" Tapi _Sajangnim_ , bagaimana dengan persiapan untuk rapat-rapat anda?" tanya Jungkook.

" Ada Jaebum yang akan menggantikanmu"

" Ayolah _dongsaeng_! Aku butuh uang untuk menikahi Jinyoung dan kau harus membantuku" bujuk Jaebum.

" Kau akan mendampingi Taehyung. Ibunya mengatakan jika dia mau menjadi model, bagaimana?" Jungkook mengangguk dengan pasrah. Menerima nasib untuknya.

" _Eomma_ -mu benar di Paris?" tanya Chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya dengan Taehyung.

" Kenapa tidak percaya sekali denganku? _Eomma_ memang sedang di Paris _Daddy_. Aku yakin kau juga sudah di hubungi oleh _eomma_ " jawab Taehyung. Chanyeol terkekeh.

" Kalian istirahatlah. Nanti sore datang ke kantor untuk peresmian management baru. Dan kalian harus tampil keren" Chanyeol tidak bisa lama disana, dia ada rapat penting di luar setelah ini. Selain memberitahu Jungkook perihal pekerjaannya, ia juga ingin melihat keadaan sekretaris dan anaknya tersebut.

" Daddy pergi dulu, Tae.. Baik-baik disini dengan Jungkookie" Chanyeol mengelus pelan kepala Taehyung sebelum pergi dari sana.

.

.

* * *

" _Eomma_ -mu sangat berpengaruh terhadap Sajangnim. Lihat dia sekarang, sangat bahagia sekali" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung membenarkan. Ada yang lain dari diri Chanyeol yang ia lihat sejak hubungan eomma-nya dan Chanyeol menjadi baik. Lebih hangat dan lebih hidup dari biasanya.

" _Noona_ , aku boleh bertanya?"

" _Eung_!" Jungkook bergumam tanpa melepaskan pandangan terhadap televisi.

" Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan dia?" Jungkook langsung menoleh ke arah Taehyung. Menghela nafas sebentar.

" Kemarin, dia meminta kembali kepadaku. Tapi aku tidak ingin membuat semuanya menjadi buruk"

" Jadi kembali atau tidak?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang di ucapkan Jungkook.

" Tentu saja tidak. Sejak dia mengakui di depan umum tentang dia dan wanita itu, aku tidak ingin kembali lagi kepadanya. Atau menerimanya kembali" Jungkook menjawab dengan senyuman. Ia sudah siap melepaskan semuanya sejak Eunwoo menciumnya kemarin. Dia tidak merasakan cinta lagi terhadap Eunwoo, perasaan yang terus memudar, meski awalnya ia tetap bersikukuh mencintai Eunwoo.

" Terus kenapa kau tidak menolak saat dia menciummu?" ucap Taehyung.

" _Aigoo_! Lihat siapa yang cemburu disini. Aku tidak sadar jika dia menciumku. Sungguh! Tiba-tiba saja dia menciumku" jawab Jungkook.

" Aku tidak cemburu! Dan kau terlihat sangat menikmati ciuman itu. Kau juga tidak mendorongnya atau melakukan apapun untuk menjauhkan diri darinya" Taehyung cemberut.

" Sudah aku katakan aku tidak sadar Taehyung! semua terjadi begitu saja. Sudahlah! Lagipula sudah terjadi" jawab Jungkook lagi. Dengan satu tangannya dia mencubit pipi Taehyung.

" A—ah, _appo noona_!" teriak Taehyung. Pipinya terus dijepit oleh jari Jungkook.

..

.

.

" Kenapa bisa Taehyung alergi obat?" tanya mengidikkan bahu tidak tahu. Dia hanya tahu kalau Taehyung tidak bisa meminum obat tanpa di resep dokter pribadinya. Muka Taehyung akan membengkak dan ia kesulitan bernafas jika mengonsumsi obat dengan kandungan tertentu.

" Aku tidak tahu. Jika sakit, dia akan kami biarkan tidur di asrama. Obat ampuh untuk sakit Taehyung adalah tidur" jawab Yoongi. Jimin hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Jiminie, kau senang dengan Hyunwoo- _hyung_?" tanya Yoongi. Karena jarak antara apotik dan supermarket hanya dua ratus meter, mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Di tangan Yoongi sudah ada tentengan yang mereka beli tadi. Saat ini mereka menuju supermarket lagi untuk mengambil motor di parkiran.

"Maksudmu? Wah, Panggilanmu terhadapku sangat baik sekali Min Yoongi" tanya Jimin tidak mengerti dan di tambah sindiran mengenai namanya dipanggil seenaknya oleh Yoongi.

"Apa kau bahagia dengan Hyunwoo- _hyung_? Kau cinta dengannya?" tanya Yoongi serius. Kali ini Jimin tidak melihat Yoongi yang selalu menggodanya saat menatap orang yang ada disampingnya.

"Aku nyaman dengan Hyunwoo- _hyung_ , aku cukup tertarik untuk masuk ke dalam keluarga Min" melihat senyuman sumbringah Jimin, membuat Yoongi tidak bisa melarang hubungan Jimin dengan kakaknya.

"Jika kau ada apa-apa, datang saja kepadaku _hyung_ " ucap Yoongi lagi. Jimin lagi-lagi berhenti dan menatap Yoongi.

" _Wah_ , lihat siapa yang bicara. Berhenti Min Yoongi, kau tidak cocok seperti ini, terlihat lebih tua dariku" tawa Jimin meledak saat melihat Yoongi menatap tajam kepadanya.

"Dari awal aku melihat kau dan Jungkookie- _hyung_ memang lebih muda dariku" Jimin langsung mengejar Yoongi saat pemuda itu sudah dulu berjalan darinya.

" _Mworago_?! Kemari kau Yoongi!"

Saat perjalanan pulang, Jimin memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Yoongi. Sebenarnya dia ragu dengan Hyunwoo- _hyung_ nya.

* * *

 _ **Flashback on**_

 _Jimin tentu senang saat di ajak calon tunangan makan malam dengan teman-temannya. Itu berarti Hyunwoo mengenalkannya dengan teman-temannya. Jimin sangat menyukainya._

" _terimakasih hyung" Jimin tersenyum saat menyambut tangan Hyunwoo yang besar, pemuda tampan itu juga membukakan pintu untuk Jimin._

" _Aku malu hyung, bagaimana jika nanti teman-temanmu tidak menyukaimu?"_

" _Kenapa pesimis? apa pula alasan mereka tidak menyukai Jiminie-ku?" Hyunwoo berhenti sebentar, menanngkupkan tangannya ke kedua pipi Jimin. Hyunwoo mencium bibir Jimin. Di depan restoran tempat mereka akan makan._

" _Hyuuuuung!" Jimin menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada Hyunwoo. Dia malu, bisa-bisanya Hyunwoo menciumnya di depan umum seperti ini. Hyunwoo terkekeh melihat Jimin yang bertingkah sangat imut dimatanya._

" _Oi oi lihat pasangan baru ini" ucap salah satu pemuda, Jimin langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari Hyunwoo dan menatap orang itu._

" _Kau sudah datang? Ayo masuk"Hyunwoi menggandeng Jimin dan mengajak orang itu._

" _Namanya Minhyuk, salah satu sahabatku sayang" Jimin mengangguk saat Hyunwoo membisikkan nama pemuda itu kepada Jimin._

 _Mereka sampai di salah satu meja yang sudah di isi 4 orang, semua wajah disana adalah wajah baru untuk Jimin, dia tidak mengenal satupun selain Hyunwoo._

 _Hyunwoo mendadak tegang saat melihat seseorang di antara mereka. Jimin merasakan perubahan itu saat genggaman tangan Hyunwoo mengerat kepadanya._

" _Oh kalian sudah sampai?" ucap salah satu orang itu. Jimin menyadari Hyunwoo menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan._

" _Kenapa lama sekali? Kami sudah lama menunggu, Kihyun uring-uringan dari tadi" ucap pemuda yang di setelahnya. Jimin hanya tersenyum kaku._

" _Karena sudah lengkap, bagaimana kalau Hyunwoo langsung saja mengenalkan si manis ini" ucap Minhyuk_

" _Baiklah, ini Park Jimin, calon tunanganku" ucap Hyunwoo. Tangan Jimin yang masih menggenggam tangan Hyunwoo di bawah meja sudah sangat berkeringat karena gugup._

" _Ayo kenalkan dirimu Jiminie" bisik Hyunwoo. Jimin pun mengangguk dan berdiri._

 _Malam itu menjadi salah satu malam yang sangat berharga karena Jimin di terima baik oleh teman-teman Hyunwoo dan Jimin dapat mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Hyunwoo dari teman-temannya, apalagi dari Kihyun yang lebih banyak tahu dan lebih mengerti Hyunwoo dibanding temannya yang lain._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

* * *

.

.

"Jiminie, kau mana boleh cemburu dengan Kihyun- _hyung_!" ucap Jimin memperingati dirinya.

" Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" tanya Yoongi saat dia sudah mematikan mesin motor. Dia turun dan menatap Jimin yang masih duduk di jok belakang .

"Emangnya aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Jimin kembali.

"Sepertinya kau tadi mengucapkan sesuatu"

" _Aniyo_ , kau salah dengar" Jimin turun dan mendahului Yoongi masuk rumah.

.

.

.

Sore ini Jungkook sibuk membongkar lemari Taehyung. Kamar berukuran sedang itu sangat berantakan dengan baju-baju yang berserakan.

" Sial!" rutuk Jungkook kesal.

" Kenapa _noona_?" tanya Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu masih menggunakan bathrobe putihnya. Duduk manis di atas ranjang sesuai perintah Jungkook. Taehyung di larang membantu, padahal ia sangat tidak tega melihat Jungkook yang sibuk dengan satu tangannya.

" _Noona_ , aku bantu ya?" Jungkook tidak menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung, masih sibuk memadukan satu pakaian dengan pakaian lain.

" Kenapa semuanya tampak sesuai dengan Taehyung. Sialan! Kenapa dia harus tampan sekali? Aku jadi susah memilih mana yang baik sekarang" lanjut Jungkook menggerutu. Ia menggigit bibirnya, menandakan ia sedang bingung.

" _Noona_ , kata Jeonghan- _hyung_ temanya harus biru" sahut Taehyung lagi. Ia sedang bermain dengan ponsel Jungkook. Entah kenapa Jungkook tidak melarang Taehyung membuka ponsel Jungkook, yang merupakan privasi untuk sebagian orang.

" Kapan dia mengatakan itu?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung bernafas lega setidaknya aksistensinya masih dapat dilihat oleh Jungkook.

" Ini dia mengirim pesan dan mengatakan jika temanya memakai warna biru. Baik model ataupun orang-orang management" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

Jungkook menjatuhkan pilihannya pada baju kemeja dongker dan celana jeans hitam untuk Taehyung. Taehyung menerima semua yang dipilihkan oleh Jungkook.

Pakaian Jungkook sendiri dibawakan oleh Jimin dari kosnya. Dia juga memiliki pakaian warna biru, hanya saja kemeja miliknya berwarna lebih terang dari milik Taehyung.

" _Noona_!" panggil Taehyung. Jungkook mengalihkan tatapan dari ponsel ke Taehyung. Melihat pemuda yang terlihat semakin tampan setelah berkaca.

" Aku ingin satu permintaan darimu" Jungkook menatap Taehyung dengan alis yang diangkat sebelah.

" Tapi kau harus janji memenuhinya"

" Apa Taehyung?"

" Janji dulu kau harus memenuhinya setelah aku katakan"

" Iya"

" Benar? Kau harus memenuhinya ya" Jungkook mengangguk.

" Nanti dan seterusnya noona harus ada di sampingku. Noona hanya boleh mengurusku"

" Kenapa seperti itu?"

" Ya seperti itu. Aku tidak mau banyak orang yang mengurusku. Wajahku tidak bisa di sentuh oleh sembarang orang" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook memicingkan matanya, menatap Taehyung yang masih memandangnya.

" Baiklah, jika itu maumu" putus Jungkook.

.

* * *

.

" Dan aku mengenalkan Management baru yang akan dinaugi oleh Big, Dream Big!" semua orang bertepuk tangan, seiring dengan kilatan flash dan kamera yang menyoroti beberapa orang yang ada di atas panggung. Chanyeol tersenyum kecil ke arah media.

Jungkook yang berdiri di samping Taehyung merasa gugup karena flash yang juga mengarah kepadanya. Media seolah ingin mengulitinya. Taehyung yang paham perihal itu langsung menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" Selamat sore semuanya, saya selaku pimpinan dari Dream Big berharap agar kami dapat bekerja dengan baik dan di terima oleh semua orang" Irene tersenyum. Dia memang di ajukan menjadi pimpinan Dream Big dan di terima oleh staff lain. Jin dipilih menjadi wakilnya. Sementara The Young Blood, yang terdiri dari Taehyung, Daniel, Jaehyun, Mingyu, Lucas, Guanlin, Yoongi dan Woojin di manageri langsung oleh tim management yang terdiri dari Jimin, Daehwi, Joy, Seungkwan, Jeonghan dan Jungkook. Teristimewa Jungkook memang difokuskan untuk mengurus Taehyung seorang . Selain itu juga ada staff lain yang mengurus management. Divisi Fashion Design sudah di bubarkan dan di sebarkan di beberapa divisi, salah satunya management baru ini.

"Selain pertanyaan mengenai management baru dan The Young blood tidak akan di jawab" ucap pembawa acara.

Sepanjang acara Jungkook hanya menunduk, dia tidak tahan dengan kamera dan bisik-bisik orang-orang yang hadir melihat peresmian itu.

" Tenanglah _noona_!" bisik Taehyung. Jungkook menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, mencoba percaya dengan Taehyung.

.

.

Sekarang The Young blood tengah berada di dalam sebuah ruang rapat yang santai. Chanyeol dan Irene duduk di depan, dengan Jaebum yang mengiringi Chanyeol. The Young blood dan staff yang hadir tengah berbincang mengenai _rule-rule_ dan keinginan setiap model yang _newbie_ itu. Setiap keinginan mereka akan di rundingkan, jika memang cocok maka akan diperbolehkan.

" Aku tidak ingin waktu padat Bae- _sajang_ " ucap Daniel. Seongwoo terkekeh melihat kekasihnya yang sedang mengangkat tangan itu. Bagaimana mungkin waktu tidak padat saat kau harus banyak melakukan pemotretan.

" Mana mungkin bisa seperti itu" tanggap Irene. Dia memijit pelipisnya menghadapi anak-anak yang dari tadi banyak mau. Di sudut ruangan Taehyung sedang duduk dengan kepala tersandar ke bahu Jungkook. Jungkook terkekeh melihat banyak sekali aturan yang di tulis Taehyung. Taehyung mengatakan akan lebih mudah di tulis dan dibaca daripada di ucapkan. Jungkook sudah menyuruh Taehyung untuk istirahat setelah acara tadi, badannya mendadak panas. Taehyung yang tidak bisa minum obat menyebabkan flunya semakin berat. Mukanya sudah memerah.

" Taehyung, kau belum selesai?" tanya Irene.

" Belum _Ahjumma_!" jawab Taehyung. Jika saja tidak mengingat dia atasan yang di segani sekarang, Irene sudah melempar Taehyung dengan spidol yang dia pegang. Semua orang tertawa mendengar panggilan Irene dari Taehyung. Alasan sederhana saat orang lain bertanya mengapa Taehyung memanggil Irene Ahjumma.

" _Kerena anak yang Bae-sajang kandung adalah calon adikku, tentu saja aku harus memanggilnya dengan panggilan Ahjumma" jawab Taehyung polos._

Tulisan Taehyung selesai. Joy membawanya ke Irene untuk di bacakan.

" **Aku tidak mau di urus selain Jungkookie-** _ **hyung**_ **. Baik dalam masalah pakaian, make-up atau apapun itu** " Irene mengeryit setelah membaca aturan nomor satu Taehyung.

" **Jungkookie-hyung harus pergi kemanapun aku pemotretan dan management harus menjamin keselamatan Jungkookie-hyung dan aku. Model dan asistennya adalah aset management** "

" **Aku tidak mau melakukan pemotretan dengan perempuan, siapapun itu** " Irene menghela nafas, kenapa banyak sekali permintaan pemuda tampan itu. Dia menggunakan ketampanannya untuk mengancam management yang akan merekrutnya.

" **Aku tidak mau melakukan pemotretan tanpa pakaian** " Irene menatap Taehyung. Semua orang yang ada disana juga menatap Taehyung dengan tanda tanya.

" _Ya_! Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Aku tidak di bayar lebih untuk menjadi model porno, lagi pula tubuhku terlalu berharga untuk dipamerkan" jawab Taehyung. Semua yang ada disana membenarkan.

" _Sssttt_ … Daniel!" bisik Taehyung kepada Daniel yang berjarak dua meter darinya.

" Kau harusnya mengajukan permintaan untuk berkencan dengan sesama model. Kau lupa Ongie- _hyung_ mu adalah model? Kita berada di management yang sama, biasanya management akan melarang ketat modelnya berpacaran" mendengar ucapan Taehyung, Daniel mengangkat tangan kembali.

" Apalagi Daniel?" tanya Irene. Dia harus memeriksa tekanan darahnya setelah ini.

" Aku mau agar kami dibolehkan pacaran dengan sesama model" teriak Daniel.

" Dengan Staff juga _Ahjumma_!" lanjut Taehyung. Mereka, belum menandatangi kontrak secara resmi sudah banyak sekali aturan yang ingin mereka ciptakan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**


	7. Chapter 7

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

.

* * *

.

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter VII:**

 **.**

 **.**

Management baru sedang mengadakan makan malam bersama merayakan peresmian mereka. Semua orang yang di Perusahaan ikut serta dalam makan malam tersebut.

" _Noona_ , ini!" Jin memberikan jus jeruk kepada Irene. Wanita hamil itu tidak bisa minum bir atau soju. Irene mengucapkan terimakasih kepada wakilnya tersebut.

" _Young Blood's_ kalian senang setelah petisi kalian di setujui?" tanya Irene kepada delapan pemuda yang tengah duduk berbaris dekat dengannya. Terlalu banyak permintaan dari mereka yang di setujui oleh Managemeng. Tapi ada beberapa hal yang tidak di setujui, seperti permintaan Daniel yang meminta jatah libur 3 hari dalam seminggu ataupun permintaan Woojin yang meminta banyak snack yang harus disediakan saat dia melakukan pemotretan.

" Siapa yang tidak senang _Ahjumma_!" teriak Woojin. Woojin juga ikut memanggil Irene seperti yang dilakukan Taehyung. Jihoon yang berada disampingnya langsung menjitak kepala kembarannya itu.

" Sakit bang—"

" Woojin, bahasamu!" Woojin langsung diam setelah melihat Jimin yang memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya. Dia harus berhati-hati mulai sekarang, karena dia bekerja sama dengan kakaknya yang merupakan salah satu manager mereka.

" Kita kekurangan snack!" teriak Seungkwan di meja lain. Big memang menyewa satu restoran daging dekat kantor mereka malam ini. Direktur mereka dengan baik hati memberikan fasilitas itu kepada mereka.

" _Noona_ , biar aku yang membeli makanan ringan di seberang. Ada Supermarket disana" Jungkook yang duduk di sebelah Irene menawarkan diri. Irene hanya mengangguk. Jungkook memang selalu seperti itu, baik sekali.

" Pergilah, dan hati-hati!" Jungkook mengangguk. Meninggalkan Taehyung yang sedang membenamkan diri di atas tangannya yang terlipat, dia tidak mau pulang tanpa Jungkook. Dan Jungkook harus ikut makan malam dengan orang-orang Perusahaan. Taehyung memutuskan untuk ikut bergabung, meski kepalanya dari tadi terus berdenyut sakit dan berat.

Riuh sakali malam ini. Beberapa dari mereka juga melakukan karaoke dadakan di dalam restoran. Jimin dan Seulgi sudah menari sesuai irama, Yoongi yang melihatnya langsung tersenyum saat melihat Jimin tertawa tanpa beban. Sungwoon dan Jisung ikut bergabung dengan mereka, kemudian beberapa orang lagi menyusul memecahkan suasana menjadi panas.

" Jungkookie- _hyung_ kemana _Ahjumma_?" tanya Taehyung. Saat dia mengangkat kepala, dia tidak menemukan Jungkook di sampingnya.

" Dia ke seberang membeli snack" jawab Irene. Wanita anggun itu sedang memakan cumi-cumi dengan lahap.

" Sendiri?"

" _Humm_ , dia pergi sendiri" jawab Irene. Taehyung membelalakkan mata. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan Irene.

" _Shit_!" umpat Taehyung. Pemuda Kim itu langsung bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari restoran, mengabaikan panggilan dari teman-temannya.

" Ada apa?" tanya Jimin kepada Yoongi. Yoongi mengidikkan bahu tidak tahu, tiba-tiba saja Taehyung berlari keluar.

" Kenapa dia terburu-buru?" tanya Jin kepada Irene.

" Dia langsung pergi setelah mendengar Jungkook pergi sendiri membeli snack" jawab Irene lagi.

" Astaga! Jungkook!" Namjoon juga ikut berlari keluar restoran, diikuti oleh Yoongi.

" Kenapa memangnya jika Jungkook pergi sendiri?" tanya Seulgi.

" Ya ampun ! Aku lupa kalau Jungkook sekarang sudah terkenal. Kenapa kita biarkan dia pergi sendiri?" Jin menyadarkan mereka semua tentang apa yang terjadi. Mereka semua terdiam. Pantas saja Taehyung, Namjoon dan Yoongi langsung bergegas. Mereka pasti khawatir karena keadaan Jungkook.

..

" _Noona_!" Taehyung langsung memeluk Jungkook. Menyembunyikan Jungkook dalam pelukannya. Puluhan orang tengah menyerbunya dengan lemparan tomat, telur dan tepung. Jungkook hanya mampu diam saat hujatan datang kepadanya setelah ia keluar dari Minimarket.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan?" teriak Namjoon kepada mereka. Ia ikut melindungi Jungkook. Membantu Taehyung menjadi tameng untuk pemuda yang tengah menitikkan air mata itu.

" Dia pembunuh!" tukas salah satu remaja perempuan, mereka berdiri 3 meter dari Namjoon.

" Jungkook bahkan tidak menyentuh artis kesayangan kalian barang secuil pun. Jangan menghakimi orang lain seenak hati kalian" balas Namjoon. Dia sudah sangat marah sekarang. Di tambah Yoongi yang juga menatap tajam mereka.

" Aku akan melaporkan kalian semua!" sambung Yoongi. Dia tidak tahan melihat ketidakadilan yang ada didepannya. Jungkook tidak salah apa-apa. Dan mereka seenaknya mengambil kesimpulan.

" Seharusnya kau melaporkan Jungkook sialan itu. Dia sudah membuat Sejeong-noona menjadi sakit" kali ini pemuda lain menyahuti perkataan Yoongi.

" Bangsat kalian semua!" Namjoon sudah berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang itu, sementara mereka bergerak mundur.

" Sudah _hyung_. Aku ingin membawa Jungkookie- _hyung_ pulang" ucap Taehyung.

" Taehyung- _ah_ , lepaskan pelukanmu. Aku bau!" Jungkook memegang lengan Taehyung yang dapat dicapainya. Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. Wajar jika mereka marah. Artis kesayangan mereka sakit karena Jungkook.

" Tidak _noona_. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Ayo kita pulang!" Taehyung membawa Jungkook ke pinggir jalan. Memberhentikan taksi dan pergi dari sana. Namjoon dan Yoongi tidak bercanda untuk melaporkan mereka semua. Mereka harus dapat ganjaran atas apa yang mereka lakukan, apalagi korbannya adalah Jungkook.

"Yoon, biar pengacara ayahku saja yang mengurus mereka. CCTV yang berada di sekitar sini cukup menjadi bukti" Namjoon dan Yoongi meninggalkan mereka yang tengah memandang Namjoon dan Yoongi dengan takut. Yoongi juga mengambil makanan ringan yang berserakan, yang sempat di beli Jungkook untuk mereka.

..

"Bagaimana Joon- _ah_?" Jin langsung mencerca Namjoon dengan pertanyaan saat melihat tunangannya itu masuk ke dalam restoran. Semua yang disana juga menanti penjelasan.

" _Hyung_ , Jungkookie mana?" tanya Jimin. Dia mengamati Namjoon yang juga kotor terkena tepung.

" Taehyung membawanya pulang. Dia diserang oleh _haters_. Jungkookie- _hyung_ benar-benar terkenal sekarang" jawab Yoongi. Dia meletakkan plastik yang berisi makanan ringan itu di atas meja.

" Sudahlah, Jungkook akan baik-baik saja. Sampai masalah ini selesai, dia pasti akan di serang terus" ujar Naeun. Dia sayang dengan Jungkook, seperti adiknya sendiri. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika Jungkook akan terus di serang oleh orang-orang yang membenci Jungkook.

" _Noona_ , mana bisa kau terlihat santai seperti itu?" Jimin berteriak kepada Naeun. Kenapa Naeun tidak peduli dengan Jungkook.

" Jiminie, aku bukan tidak peduli dengan Jungkook tapi seberapa besar kau memungkiri seolah-olah hidup Jungkook baik-baik saja setelah semua ini terjadi?" tanya Naeun balik. Jimin menatap tajam kepada wanita yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya itu.

" Kenapa kau sangat kejam? Kau tidak mau membela Jungkook?" Jimin terus-terusan menuntut Naeun.

" Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang saat semua orang sudah menghujat Jungkook? Bahkan kau, sebagai seseorang yang dia anggap kakak, seseorang yang dekat dengannya. Kau tidak memperdulikannya Jimin!" ucap Naeun.

" Aku memperdulikan Jungkook. Aku khawatir dengan Jungkookie, _noona_ " Jimin benar-benar tidak terima dengan ucapan Naeun. Naeun tidak berhak menyatakan ukuran seberapa besar sayangnya dia kepada Jungkook.

" Jika kau mengkhawatirkan Jungkook, seharusnya kau berada disampingnya. Bukannya menghabiskan malam dengan kekasihmu saat dia tertimpa masalah. Kissmark yang ada di lehermu menjelaskan semua. Dan kau tidak rapat hari ini, justru kau yang terpilih menjadi manager _The Young Blood_ " jelas Naeun lagi. Jimin terdiam sebentar.

" Bangsat! Aku tidak pernah mengira semua ini akan terjadi, kenapa kau menyalahkanku, sialan!" teriak Jimin. Sebelum Jimin berjalan menuju Naeun yang duduk dekat pojok restoran, Yoongi dan Jihoon sudah menahan pemuda sipit itu.

" Berhentilah saling menyalahkan!" celetuk Bambam. Dia jengah dari tadi. Hampir saja Seongwoo juga berbicara, Bambam yang melihat itu langsung berucap menengahi mereka. Jika Seongwoo yang berbicara maka akan semakin rumit. Mulut pemuda itu tajam sekali.

" _Geumanhae_! Kalian berdua berisik sekali. Naeun, aku tahu kau emosi karena tidak dipilih berdasarkan _vote_ untuk menjadi manager _The Young Blood_. Tidak seharusnya kau melimpahkannya kepada Jimin. Orang-orang memilih Jimin karena mereka percaya Jimin dapat mengemban tugas itu. Jangan kaitkan masalah persaudaraan Jimin dan Jungkook dengan pekerjaannya" Irene melerai mereka berdua.

" Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. Jika kalian ingin tetap disini tidak apa-apa. Kalau mau pulang juga silahkan" Irene berdiri. Seulgi dan Joy juga mengekor pimpinan mereka. Jimin juga diikuti beberapa orang lainnya pergi keluar restoran. Tidak nyaman untuk tinggal.

..

.

.

* * *

Taehyung membawa Jungkook masuk ke dalam taksi. Bau menyengat dari telur tidak membuatnya risih.

"Jalan _Ahjusshi_!" ucap Taehyung kepada supir taksi.

"Tae, _Gwaenchana_?" Jungkook yang melihat muka Taehyung semakin pucat. Jungkook memeriksa kening Taehyung, pemuda itu tengah bersandar di bahu Jungkook.

"Panas sekali astaga!"

" _Ahjusshi_ kita ke rumah sakit du—"

"Tidak _noona_ , ada dua mobil yang mengukuti kita di belakang, jangan ke rumah sakit" potong Taehyung. Taehyung memang melihat 2 mobil yang mengikuti mereka sejak masuk restoran tadi. Awalnya Taehyung tidak peduli, tapi sekarang sepertinya memang Jungkooklah sasaran mereka. Bisa jadi itu wartawan yang akan memburu Jungkook untuk berita.

"Kita kemana, Jungkook- _sshi_?" tanya supir taksi.

" _Ahjusshi_ mengenalku?" tanya Jungkook kepada supir paruh baya itu.

"Semua televisi dan media memasang wajahmu, mana mungkin aku tidak tahu dengan anda" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

" _Noona_ telepon _daddy noona_ , _Ahjusshi_ buat sementara mobil ini berjalan kemanapun, jangan berhenti. Takutnya mereka adalah orang jahat" ucap Taehyung. Kepalanya makin pusing. Taehyung tidak tahu kalau demamnya akan semakin parah.

" _Sajang-nim!"_

" _Ada apa Jungkookie?"_

"Ada dua mobil yang mengikuti kami, aku tidak tahu mereka wartawan atau bukan. Maaf aku meneleponmu _Sajang-nim_ "

" _Dengan siapa kau disana?"_

"Aku bersama Taehyung naik taksi. Sekarang _Ahjusshi_ -nya membawa kami berputar-putar dulu. _Sajangnim_ , sakit Taehyung semakin parah, aku harus membawanya ke rumah sakit"

" _katakan kepada Ahjusshi supir taksi untuk melewati wilayah Perusahaan, aku akan menyuruh orang-orang June, Hanbin dan Jackson untuk mengurus mereka"_

"Baik Sajangnim"

" _Pulang ke apartemenku Jungkook, aku akan memanggilkan dokter pribadiku untuk Taehyung. Terlalu beresiko untuk kalian jika ke rumah sakit jika berdua, nanti di lobi Jaebum akan menunggu kalian"_

"Baik _Sajangnim_ , saya dan Taehyung akan kesana"

" _Oh satu lagi, kirimkan nomor plat taksinya"_

" _Ne Sajang-nim_!" sambungan itu terputus. Jika saja Jungkook tidak mengikuti saran Taehyung untuk menghubungi Chanyeol, pasti mereka akan mendapat masalah baru lagi.

..

Jungkook menatap Taehyung yang memejamkan mata, pasti sangat menderita sekali dia. Jungkook tidak menyangka, Taehyung tetap memegang janjinya untuk selalu berada di samping Jungkook, padahal harusnya Jungkooklah yang selalu harus berada di samping Taehyung. Dan sekarang dia mengerti mengapa Taehyung melakukan itu, Taehyung mencoba melindunginya.

" _Gomawo_ Taehyung- _ah_ " bisik Jungkook sambil menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang dingin.

..

Ucapan Chanyeol tidak main-main, dua mobil yang mengikuti mereka tidak ada lagi sejak mereka melintasi jalan ke arah Perusahaan. Para pengawal dibawah pengawasan June, Hanbin dan Jackson pasti sudah mengurus mereka. Selain menjadi pegawai di Perusahaan, June, Hanbin dan Jackson juga diperintah Chanyeol untuk melatih orang-orangnya agar dapat menjadi pengawal yang kuat.

Jungkook dan Taehyung sampai di gedung apartemen Chanyeol. Jungkook mencoba membangunkan Taehyung yang sedang terlihat menahan sakit itu.

"Jungkook- _sshi_ , semangat! Aku yakin kau tidak berbuat semacam itu" Jungkook tersenyum mendengar perkataan _Ahjusshi_ supir taksi.

"terimakasih _Ahjusshi_ " ucap Jungkook, ia keluar dari mobil sambil memapah Taehyung.

"Astaga Taehyung!" Jaebum langsung membantu Jungkook. Jaebum menggendong Taehyung di punggungnya. Tidak tega melihat pemuda yang hampir pingsan itu. Jungkook sendiri sudah mengambil nafas banyak-banyak karena memapah Taehyung dengan satu tangan yang sehat bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mereka menaiki lift menuju lantai dimana apartemen Chanyeol berada.

"Jadi _haters_ sudah beraksi?" tanya Jaebum. Jungkook mengangguk lucu.

"Mereka sangat cepar beraksi _hyung_ , aku tidak menyangka akan di serang di depan Supermarket. Kalau saja Taehyung tidak cepat datang, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi _hyung_ " jelas Jungkook.

"Kau harus lebih hati-hati sekarang, mereka bisa semakin buas. Seorang fanatik bisa melakukan apa saja jika idola di ganggu" Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

..

"Baringkan saja dia di kamarku, Jae. Setelah itu kau belikan Jungkook baju, Jinyoung kau temani Jungkook" Jaebum dan kekasihnya Jinyoung mengangguk patuh. Jaebum keluar apartemen, sementara Jinyoung mengambilkan handuk untuk Jungkook mandi.

" _Gomawo, hyung_ " Jinyoung tersenyum melihat Jungkook. Pemuda Jeon itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"bersihkan dirimu, _hyung_ tunggu disini" Jungkook mengangguk lagi, sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi apartemen mewah itu.

..

Jungkook menatap dirinya di depan kaca yang ada di dalam kamar mandi. Menatap dirinya yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

" _Geumanhae_ Jungkookie, jangan menangis!" pertahanan dirinya runtuh saat membayangkan nasibnya yang seakan berubah.

" _hiks_.. Kenapa hidupku sangat menyedihkan? Dosa apa yang aku lakukan dimasa lalu sampai terjadi seperti ini. Jungkookie, kau pasti sangat jahat dimasa lalu, _hiks hiks_ "

"Apa kau pembunuh raja dulu? Kau pasti meracuni raja _kan_? _Eomma_... Aku tidak kuat jika lama-lama seperti ini. Aku tidak sanggup _eomma_!"

"kenapa airmatanya tidak berhenti keluar?" Jungkook menghapus kasar air matanya.

" Jungkook, _Gwaenchana_?" Jinyoung melihat mata sembab Jungkook sehabis keluar dari kamar mandi. Setengah jam dia di dalam kamar mandi.

" Aku baik-baik saja _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook dengan suara serak.

" Keadaan Taehyung bagaimana _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook kepada Jaebum yang baru keluar dari kamar Chanyeol.

" Dia di infus. Dokter Minseok memeriksa keadaannya. Demamnya tinggi sekali, kalau kau mau melihatnya masuk saja" ucap Jaebum. Jungkook mengangguk.

Jaebum duduk di sofa. Jinyoung menyusul kekasihnya itu. Mereka melanjutkan tugas menyortir berkas. Jinyoung memang di ajak oleh Jaebum untuk menemaninya, Chanyeol juga sudah mengizinkan Jaebum untuk memanggil kekasihnya itu kesini.

..

" _Sajangnim_!" Jungkook berdiri di belakang Chanyeol, menatap Taehyung yang tertidur. Wajahnya masih pucat.

" Duduklah Jungkook" Jungkook mendekat ke arah Chanyeol dan duduk di kursi yang berada disamping Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ -nya pasti sangat khawatir jika melihat kondisi Taehyung. Minseok- _hyung_ mengatakan Taehyung hanya bisa meminum beberapa jenis obat tertentu. Proses penyembuhannya mungkin akan lama dari biasanya karena dia alergi obat. Taehyung disuruh istirahat total agar sembuh. Jungkookie, kau rawat dia ya" Chanyeol menghadap ke arah Jungkook. Menatap mata pemuda Jeon itu.

" Baik _Sajangnim_. Taehyung tanggung jawab saya sekarang" jawab Jungkook.

" Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tinggalkan Jungkook denganmu sekarang. Aku akan mengatakan kepada Irene agar kalian berdua mengambil izin tiga hari kedepan. Aku akan pergi ke Singapura dengan Jaebum. Pakaianmu dan Taehyung akan di urus oleh Jaebum nanti. Jaga dirimu, jaga kesehatan kalian, mengerti?" Jungkook kembali mengangguk.

" Baiklah, aku keluar dulu" Jungkook berdiri dan membungkuk sopan saat Chanyeol melewatinya. Dia duduk kembali di samping Taehyung.

" Cepat sembuh, Kim" bisik Jungkook. Ponselnya berbunyi, Jungkook langsung mengangkat panggilan dari Jimin.

" _Hyung_!"

" _Kau ada dimana sekarang? Bagaimana keadaanmu?"_

" Aku baik-baik saja. Sekarang aku ada di tempat aman"

" _Dimana Jungkookie? Aku akan kesana"_

" _Andwe hyung_! Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Jangan cemaskan aku. Katakan kepada _hyungdeul_ yang lain jangan khawatirkan aku"

" _Tap—"_

"Hyung, percaya kepadaku. Mungkin tiga hari ini aku dan Taehyung tidak bisa masuk kerja. Taehyung sakit dan aku harus menjaganya. _Hyung_ , jangan memikirkanku berlebihan Okay?"

" _Baiklah. Jika terjadi apa-apa, janji katakan kepadaku?"_

" _Hum_ , pasti _hyung_ " Jungkook menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah gelap itu.

"Setidaknya masih banyak yang sayang kepadamu Jungkookie" bisik Jungkook.

Setengah jam menunggui Taehyung, Jungkook hampir saja tertidur jika Jaebum tidak berpamitan dengannya. Pesawat Chanyeol akan _take off_ 3 jam lagi, dan mereka harus ke bandara sekarang. Jungkook mengantarkan mereka ke pintu depan, Jinyoung juga pamit pulang. Dia tidak ada lagi keperluan disana. Jungkook kembali ke kamar Chanyeol, duduk di tempat semula, menunggui pemuda Kim yang tengah tidur itu.

" _Noona_!" Taehyung membuka matanya. Jungkook berusaha membantu Taehyung duduk bersandar dengan bantuan bantal di punggungnya.

" Aku haus" ucap Taehyung lagi. Jungkook mengambil air putih yang ada di nakas dan memberikannya kepada Taehyung.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Kita ada dimana?"

" Di rumah _Sajangnim_. Kau disuruh istirahat tiga hari oleh _Sajangnim_ "

" _Noona_ juga?"

" Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak libur sementara yang aku urus sedang meliburkan diri, Taehyungie" Taehyung tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jungkook.

" _Noona_ , aku lapar! Pesankan aku Pizza" pinta Taehyung. Dia tidak sempat makan saat berada di restoran tadi. Salahkan kepalanya yang terus berdenyut, tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama di depan banyak makanan lezat.

" Kau sedang sakit. Makan bubur saja ya" Taehyung menggeleng heboh. Tidak mau memakan makanan lembut itu.

" _Aniyo noona! Shirreoyo_!" ucap Taehyung.

" Pizza saja, _Ppalli noona_!" ucapnya lagi. Jungkook pasrah. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon tempat makanan yang menyediakan Pizza sesuai kehendak Taehyung.

..

Taehyung memakan lahap potongan pizzanya yang ketiga. Jungkook menggeleng melihat nafsu makan Taehyung, tidak terpengaruh dengan sakitnya.

" Lidahmu tidak pahit? Aku ragu kau benar-benar sakit Tae" ucap Jungkook.

" Aku harus makan, noona. Aku lapar sekali. Tadi di restoran aku tidak bisa makan"

" Kenapa? Salah kau sendiri, padahal disana makanannya enak-enak"

" Aku tidak suka seafood. Bau amisnya membuatku ingin muntah" jawab Taehyung. Dia terus melahap pizzanya, bahkan dia kembali mengambil potongan baru.

" Kenapa banyak sekali yang tidak cocok dengan tubuhmu?" Taehyung mengidikkan bahunya, tidak acuh. Dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya begitu pemilih terhadap sesuatu.

" _Noona_ , setelah ini ayo kembali tidur" Jungkook mengangguk dengan ajakan Taehyung. Hari ini cukup melelahkan dan dia butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Mereka ribut" gumam Jungkook. Dia sedang duduk di ruang makan milik Chanyeol. Terbangun tengah malam dan haus mengantarkannya ke ruangan ini. Jungkook menghela nafas, membaca ulang rentetan kalimat karya Bambam yang dikirim kepadanya, membuatnya sakit kepala. Naeun dan Jimin beradu mulut berdasarkan laporan dari Bambam. Satu masalahnya muncul lagi.

"Siapa yang ribut, _noona_?" suara berat dan wajah tampan hadir di samping tubuh Jungkook, dekat sekali membuat Jungkook terkejut bukan main.

" _Kkamjjagiya_! _Ya_! Taehyung- _ah_ , berhenti buat aku mati muda" teriak Jungkook. Tangannya dari tadi sibuk mengusap dadanya, menyuruh dadanya untuk kembali tenang.

"Ayo jantung, nanti kau akan jatuh kalau terus berontak dan aku mati" gumam Jungkook kepada jantungnya sendiri. Taehyung terbahak melihat apa yang dilakukan Jungkook dan mendengar ucapannya.

"Jantungnya _noona_ , jangan nakal"Taehyung ikut duduk di samping Jungkook dan ikut mengelus dada Jungkook. Jungkook langsung menepis tangan Taehyung.

" _Ya_! Nanti kau salah pegang" Jungkook langsung bergeser agak jauh dari Taehyung. Nyatanya, jantung Jungkook makin heboh berdetak karena perlakuan Taehyung.

" _Noona_ , siapa yang tadi ribut?" Taehyung langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka, karena Taehyung juga merasa apa yang Jungkook rasa.

"Ini!" Jungkook menggeser ponselnya yang ada di atas meja ke arah Taehyung, Taehyung langsung membaca pesan singkat dari Bambam itu. Mengangguk sekilas setelah ia mengerti dengan apa yang ia baca.

"Kenapa kau bisa bangun?" tanya Jungkook. Sekarang baru pukul tiga pagi dan Taehyung sudah bangun.

"Aku terbiasa bangun di jam ini, biasanya aku akan belajar dulu, lari pagi sebelum ada kelas jika di asrama" jawab Taehyung. Dia tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel Jungkook.

" _Jinjja_? Sepagi ini?" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya. Jungkook beranggapan bahwa pemuda seperti Taehyung adalah remaja yang akan bangun siang, tidak peduli kesehatan dan bisa memainkan perasaan orang yang menyukainya, tapi Jungkook bersyukur sepertinya Taehyung tidak seperti itu, minus _point_ terakhir yang Jungkook belum tahu kebenarannya.

" _Noona_ , jadi mereka berkelahi setelah kita pulang?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk.

"Jangan kau pikirkan mereka _noona_ , mereka sudah berada di luar konteks masalahmu"

" _Wae_?" tanya Jungkook.

"Kau lihat, disini Bambam- _hyung_ mengatakan jika Naeun itu iri dengan Jiminie- _hyung_ karena dia berhasil jadi salah satu manager kami, tapi itu bukan masalahmu karena itu tidak ada kaitannya dengamu" Taehyung mencoba mempengaruhi Jungkook agar dia tidak ikut larut dalam masalah teman-temannya.

"Tapi disana mer—"

" Hanya karena Naeun memakai namamu untuk membuat Jimin- _hyung_ emosi, bukan berarti kau juga ikut dalam permasalahan ini, _noona_. _Noona_ , kau bisa gila jika memikirkan semua permasalahan orang lain. Tidak ikut campur kadang lebih baik _noona_ " Taehyung mengambil satu tangan Jungkook, tangan yang tidak sakit. Mengelus tangan putih dan halus itu.

"Percaya kepadaku _noona_!" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook menatap Taehyung, kemudian mengangguk. Kenapa bocah yang 5 tahun lebih muda darinya ini lebih dewasa darinya.

"Taehyung!"

" _Eung_?" dengan wajah polos Taehyung menatap Jungkook. Jungkook memukul kuat kepala Taehyung setelah melepaskan tangannya dari Taehyung.

" _Aw_ —kenapa memukulku, Sial— _Aw aw_ ampun _noona_ , apa salahku? Kenapa melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga kita? _Aw_ _noon_ —"

"Tutup mulutmu, rumah tangga pantatmu! Lihat tanganmu itu, infusmu lepas, sejak kapan?" Taehyung meringis mendengar omelan Jungkook.

"Tidak tahu" jawab Taehyung sambil menundukkan kepala, menatap punggung tangannya yang sudah ada lelehan darah mengalir dari tempat jarum infus ditusukkan. Dia saja heran kapan lepasnya jarum itu, memang dia sejak tadi merasakan perih disana tapi acuh saja tidak peduli.

Jungkook terkikik melihat Taehyung yang seperti anak kecil jika dimarahi. Jungkook memegang dahi Taehyung, panasnya sudah turun, tidak sepanas tadi. Rona wajah Taehyung juga sudah membaik, tidak seperti sebelum istirahat yang sangat pucat.

"Apa sebaiknya dilepas saja ya?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung langsung mengangguk.

"Lepas saja _noona_ , aku sangat kesusahan membawa infus ini kemana-mana. Aku juga sudah tidak apa-apa"

"Sungguh _noona_! Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, ya setidaknya lebih baik dari tadi" Taehyung menghindari pandangan mata Jungkook.

"Baiklah, berhubung kita tidak bisa kembali memasangnya, lebih baik di lepas saja" putus Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

.

"Taehyung, kau lapar?" pukul delapan pagi mereka duduk di depan televisi, Jungkook memutuskan untuk membangunkan Taehyung yang tidur di pahanya. Pukul enam pagi mereka sudah mengganjal perut dengan beberapa potong roti yang mereka dapati di balas dekat kulkas, kini mereka duduk di depan televisi. Taehyung mengaku lemas dan tidur di paha Jungkook, sementara Jungkook menonton televisi. Sudah lama tidak menghabiskan waktu santai seperti ini,saat jutaan orang diluar sana memburu dan mencari berita tentangnya, tentu saja Jungkook tidak ingin melewatkan waktu berharganya saat ini.

Taehyung menggeleng, mengubah posisi tidur dengan menghadap ke perut Jungkook. Jungkook tidak bisa bergerak leluasa, terlebih Taehyung menahannya.

"Delivery atau minta saja seseorang mengantarkan makanan untukmu _noona_ " ucap Taehyung dengan suara seraknya. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

"Sangat sakit?" tanya Jungkook saat melihat Taehyung tidak nyaman, tangan Jungkook memijit pelan kepala Taehyung, setidaknya dapat mengurangi rasa sakitnya.

"Rasanya ada seseorang yang mengetuk-ngetuk kepalaku dengan batu _noona_ " adu Taehyung. Jungkook tersenyum, ada-ada saja perumpamaan yang dibuat Taehyung.

"Tidurlah lagi" Taehyung tidak lagi menjawab perkataan Jungkook. Jungkook mengambil ponselnya, menimbang siapa sebaiknya yang ia hubungi.

" _Kookie!"_

"Ya! Berhenti berteriak, kau dimana sekarang?"

" _Ada di Perusahaan, management akan rapat sebentar lagi. Staff dan model wajib hadir, tapi kecuali kau dan Jungkook saat ini. Bagaimana keadaanmu di rumah Sajangnim?"_

"Kau tahu aku ada dimana? _Eoh_ , aku tahu sekarang, menjaga hubungan baik dengan mantan pacar ada gunanya ya. Jackson- _hyung_ yang memberitahumu dimana aku, benar?"

" _Hmmm, kau benar sekali. Aku mendengar para pengawal kantor membantu kalian lolos dari wartawan, langsung saja aku tanya dimana kau berada kepada Jack. Susah sekali memaksanya memberitahu dimana kau berada"_

"Selain kau siapa yang tahu dimana kami? Selain Jackson-hyung cs"

" _Tidak ada yang tahu, aku tahu kau pasti tidak mau membuat Hyungdeul khawatir"_

" Kau yang terbaik Bam. Bamie, bantu aku! Aku kelaparan saat ini. Taehyung tidak bisa ditinggalkan, dan disini tidak ada yang bisa di makan"

" _Kau juga dilarang bepergian sendiri mulai dari sekarang Jungkookie. Aku akan kesana setelah rapat. Aku mengajak Ongie-hyung tidak apa-apa? Nanti aku akan minta diantarkan sampai lobi saja oleh Youngjae-hyung"_

"Terserah kau saja. Rahasiakan sementara dari _Hyungdeul_ yang lain keberadaanku ya, Ongie- _hyung_ tidak apa-apa diberitahu, Ongie- _hyung_ masih bisa ditolerir jika itu menyangkut kontrol emosional Bam"

"Oke. Aku akan Ongie- _hyung_ ada pemotretan diluar ruangan setelah makan siang nanti"

"Hati-hati saat kau kesini, jaga keselamatan"

" _Ye_ , _Bye_!"

.

.

.

"Jadi ada kabar dari Jungkookie dan Taehyung?" tanya Jimin. Semua yang ada disana menggeleng. Rapat sebentar lagi akan di mulai. Joy yang membuka rapat kali ini. Irene akan mengumumkan suatu hal penting kepada mereka semua.

"Jiminie, Taehyung bukan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menjaga Jungkookie, tenanglah" bisik Yoongi di samping Jimin. Jimin langsung memukul kepala Yoongi dengan ganas.

"Aku lebih tua darimu bodoh!" ketus Jimin. Daniel yang duduk diseberangYoongi hanya tertawa, dari saat datang, ia tidak pernah lepas dari Seongwoo yang duduk disampingnya. Daniel menatap sahabatnya yang sedang dalam berbagai ekspresi. Mingyu yang terlihat lesu karena dipaksa bangun pagi oleh Seungkwan, dia diteror oleh puluhan kali panggilan telepon dari Seungkwan. Bahkan Jeonghan juga ikut memberinya _alarm_ pagi dengan ikut melakukan hal yang sama dengan Seungkwan. Jaehyun yang tersenyum terus melihat Taeyong, Guanlin yang menghela nafas terus-terusan, Lucas yang sangat pucat dan menghindar saat bertatapan dengan Winwin. Woojin dan Taehyung sedang absen. Taehyung sedang sakit dan Woojin yang sedang sekolah. Itulah penyebab Guanlin yang tidak semangat hari ini, kembaran Woojin belum memberi kabar kepadanya dari pagi.

" Perhatian semua, jangan membuat Bae- _sajang_ sakit kepala saat rapat eoh" pinta gadis manis itu. Semua disana mengangguk. Jin sudah duduk dekat Joy dan Wendy.

Irene masuk dan duduk di kursinya. Dengan matanya, ia melihat semua orang-orang yang ada di managementnya.

" Minus Jungkook, Taehyung dan Woojin. Mereka akan mendapat kabar setelah ini. Jadi aku mengumpulkan kalian disini adalah untuk memberitahu untuk anggota management _Big Dream_ mendapatkan fasilitas apartemen di belakang Perusahaan. Ini untuk memudahkan akses jika ada pemotretan dadakan dan menjaga model dari paparazzi, ini keputusan dari Perusahaan. Lantai satu sampai lantai tiga untuk staff sementara lantai empat sampai lantai enam untuk model dan artis" ucap Irene. Semua yang ada disana bisik-bisik mengenai hal ini. Perusahaan sangat loyal kepada mereka.

" _Daebak_! Jadi gedung megah yang di belakang perusahaan adalah apartemen untuk kita!" celetuk Chanwoo, seorang model yang cukup lama di bawah naungan perusahaan itu. Jinhwan langsung menyenggol lengan Chanwoo, bukan saatnya takjub sekarang.

" Kapan kami bisa pindah kesana Bae- _sajang_?" tanya Mingyu. Mendengar apartemen baru, membuat pemuda tinggi itu sedikit semangat, ada Lucas dan Jaehyun yang akan membangunkannya pagi hari seperti saat di asrama, mendapat terror tiap pagi berdampak buruk terhadap _mood_ -nya.

"Hari ini. Kalian bisa pindah hari ini. Khusus _Young blood_ kalian mendapat satu apartemen untuk bersama" ucap Irene.

"Seperti asrama?" tanya Jaehyun. Irene mengangguk.

" Karena konsep kalian memang team, Perusahaan memfasilitasi tempat semacam dorm untuk kalian" anggota Young Blood mengangguk mengerti.

Pagi ini mereka berdiskusi tentang kegiatan baru Management mereka. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang langsung melakukan pemotretan. Bahkan anggota Young Blood yang hadir juga memiliki jadwal pagi ini. Kecuali untuk pemotretan team akan ditunda karena anggota mereka belum lengkap.

Jimin, Seungkwan dan Jeonghan langsung turun tangan mengiringi mereka pemotretan sementara yang lain mengurus persediaan pakaian dan make up mereka.

.

.

Jungkook membukakan pintu apartemen saat beberapa saat yang lalu mendengar suara bel. Paha Jungkook yang awalnya menjadi bantal Taehyung kini sudah digantikan dengan bantal yang sebenarnya. Tidur Taehyung tidak terusik, mungkin karena pengaruh obat yang ia minum membuat pemuda itu tertidur lelap sekali.

" Bam!" Jungkook langsung memeluk Bambam. Setelah itu berganti dengan memeluk Seongwoo yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya.

" Kau baik?" tanya Seongwoo. Jungkook menggeleng.

" Tidak hyung!"

" Tunggu! Kenapa lebab di dekat pelipismu?" Seongwoo mengelus bagian biru dekat mata kiri Jungkook.

" Mungkin terkena telur kemarin. Aku tidak sadar" jawab Jungkook enteng. Ia mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa Bambam dan membawanya masuk. Menyusul Bambam dan Seongwoo menyusul dibelakangnya.

" Apartemen Sajangnim mewah sekali!" ucap Seongwo takjub.

Jungkook membawa makanan yang dibawa mereka ke belakang. Sementara kedua model terkenal itu berkeliling melihat apartemen Chanyeol. Suatu kehormatan untuk mereka dapat masuk secara langsung ke dalam rumah orang nomor satu di Perusahaan mereka.

"Hyung, lihat wajahnya polos sekali saat tidur, Tampan! Sempurna!" puji Bambam saat menatap Taehyung tidur.

"Hum, dia sangat sempurna. Bahkan Daniel saja kalah dengannya" Seongwoo ikut berjongkok disamping Bambam, mereka mengamati Taehyung yang tertidur di sofa.

"Berhenti menggosipi orang yang tengah tertidur" Jungkook membawa sarapannya dekat mereka. Duduk di atas karpet, bersandar di kaki sofa tempat Taehyung tidur.

" Kookie, kau tahu, dengan skandalmu yang saat ini memuncak membuat gosip tentangku dan Bambam hilang" ucap Seongwoo. Dia duduk dekat Jungkook. Ikut membuka mulut saat Jungkook menyendok makanannya, kode minta disuapi.

"Gosip kau yang berkencan dengan Daniel dan Bambam yang tengah dekat dengan pengusaha muda asal Amerika itu?" keduanya mengangguk.

" Semua orang fokus kepadamu sekarang Jungkook. _Its like you, Taehyung, Sejeong and Eunwoo in the same circle_ " tanggap Bambam.

" Entahlah Bam. _Very difficult to explain how I am now"_ jawab Jungkook pasrah. Seongwoo menggenggam tangan Jungkook.

" Kau hanya perlu kuat menghadapi semua ini. Aku, kami semua percaya kepadamu, kau bisa" ucap Seongwoo. Jungkook menyeka airmatanya yang entah sejak kapan sudah mengalir. Ia mengangguk. Semua orang percaya jika ia bisa, ia hanya perlu membuktikannya.

" Hyung, kita tidak bisa lama, Youngjae dari tadi sibuk mengirim pesan agar kita cepat" ucap Bambam menginterupsi.

" Baiklah. Sepertinya kami tidak bisa lama-lama disini" Seongwoo berdiri. Jungkook dan Bambam juga ikut berdiri. Jungkook mengantar mereka sampai pintu.

" Cepat sembuh untuk tanganmu, dan katakan kepada Taehyung tampan untuk juga cepat sembuh jika dia bangun nanti" Jungkook memukul lengan Bambam saat pemuda centil itu berucap.

" Kami pergi Kookie- _ya_!" ucap Seongwoo. Jungkook mengangguk dan tersenyum melihat mereka melangkah keluar pintu.

.

.

Saat hari terakhir libur Taehyung dan Jungkook, keadaan keduanya sudah membaik. Taehyung sudah hampir sembuh dan tangan Jungkook tidak perlu dibebat lagi. Sudah bisa digerakkan meski harus hati-hati. Minseok juga datang untuk memeriksa mereka kemarin, memastikan kondisi mereka berdua.

" Tae, ponselmu berbunyi" ucap Jungkook. Ponsel Taehyung dari tadi berbunyi sangat berisik. Taehyung tengah memakan ramen yang dibuatkan Jungkook untuknya. Mereka tengah makan siang saat ini. Karena kesal Taehyung langsung mengangkat panggilan itu.

" Wae?"

" _Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di Perusahaan? Tadi aku juga mencarimu di Dorm"_

" Aku sedang ada di rumah. Ada apa?"

" _Aku sedang di Perusahaan sekarang"_

" Wae? Kenapa kau ada disana? Kau sedang bermasalah dengan siapa di Big?"

" _Aniyo, seenaknya saja menuduhku. Aku bekerja sekarang?"_

" Jinjja? Bekerja di Big? Kau mencurigakan Jae-ya"

" _Astaga! Kenapa tidak percaya. Sudah dua hari aku masuk dan aku terus mencarimu tapi tidak pernah bertemu. Aku diterima disini"_

" Bagaimana caranya kau diterima di Big?"

" _Aku menjual namamu kepada Sajangnim. Aku mengatakan kalau aku sahabatmu dan aku butuh pekerjaan"_

" Sialan kau! Bang—aw! Berhenti memukul kepalaku noona" rintih Taehyung

" _Hahaha rasakan. Aku juga sudah di tes oleh June-hyung dan aku berhasil masuk ke dalam tim keamanan server dan data Perusahaan"_

" Baiklah, terserah kau saja"

" _Tae, ada hal penting yang aku ingin bicarakan. Ini mengenai Eunwoo dan Sejeong. Aku rasa kau dan Jungkookie-hyung perlu tahu"_

" Apa itu Jae?"

" _Lebih baik kita bertemu, ini sangat penting. Semuanya kesalahan Tae, Eunwoo dan Sejeong"_

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

Maaaf slow update banget yaaa…. Mianhae !

Semoga Chapter depan cepat Up yaaa... dicepetin aja ga ya alurnya? Biar cepat end hehehe


	8. Chapter 8

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

.

.

* * *

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter VIII:**

 **.**

 **.**

Taehyung memutar-mutar ponselnya di atas meja. Memikirkan hal apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Minjae terkait Eunwoo dan Sejeong, sepertinya penting sekali. Dia menatap Jungkook yang tengah menonton televisi dan makan _ice cream._

" _Noona_!"

" _Eung_?" Jungkook menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi. Taehyung mengernyit, sebegitu seriusnya tontonan Jungkook, padahal yang ia lihat hanya kartun binatang yang tengah saling kejar-kejaran.

" Masih jam dua siang sekarang. Bagaimana kalau kita ke Perusahaan? Aku ada urusan sebentar disana" Jungkook menatap Taehyung, mendengar kata Perusahaan membuatnya cukup tertarik dengan ajakan Taehyung.

" _Kajja_! Aku juga ingin melihat kamar baru di Apartemen. Barang-barangku belum di tata. Aku tidak mungkin menyuruh Jiminie- _hyung_ menyusunnya" Jungkook mendapatkan ruang apartemen yang sama dengan Jimin. Barang Jungkook sudah dibawakan sekalian oleh Jimin dari Kos. Mereka sudah resmi tinggal di apartemen sekarang. Jeonghan satu kamar dengan Minki. Sementara Jin tidak mau pindah ke apartemen yang di fasilitasi perusahaan itu, ia ingin tinggal di rumahnya saja. Tidak mungkin ia tinggal disana, sementara rumahnya tidak ada yang mengurus nanti. Jin sangat sayang dengan tempat yang ia beli berdua dengan Namjoon. Perusahaan juga tidak bisa memaksa kehendak karyawan seperti Jin.

Mereka bersiap. Hari ini mereka akan ke kantor. Taehyung juga sudah mengirim pesan kepada Minjae, menanyakan dimana ruangan pemuda jenius itu.

.

.

Dengan berbagai alat penyamaran mereka sampai di Perusahaan. Taehyung berjalan disamping Jungkook. Mereka mendapatkan banyak pandangan dari orang-orang yang berada di lantai dasar.

" Kenapa tidak sekaligus minta tanda tangan? Hanya memandang kita seperti itu?" bisik Taehyung, Jungkook mendengus dengan ucapan Taehyung. Dia menyindir orang-orang yang sedang menghakimi mereka, terutama dirinya. Jungkook sudah mulai terbiasa dengan semua itu.

Mereka menaiki lift untuk sampai ke Management. Taehyung akan melakukan pemotretan hari ini. Tadi Jungkook sudah memberi informasi kepada Jeonghan jika Taehyung akan melakukan pemotretan, mencicil pekerjaan yang sudah dilakukan oleh anggota _team_ -nya yang lain terlebih dahulu.

" Jungkook!" Eunwoo ikut masuk ke dalam lift saat pintu lift itu terbuka di lantai 6, tempat management CandM berada. Meskipun kontrak kerja sama dengan Big sudah berakhir, CandM tetap mengontrak bangunan di lantai 6 untuk ruangan mereka. Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan itu, asal CandM tidak ikut campur dalam masalah modeling dan artis management baru Big.

Jungkook bergeser ke arah Taehyung, merapatkan tubuh kepada Taehyung yang ada disampingnya. Taehyung menatap Eunwoo dengan datar.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Eunwoo kepada Jungkook. Eunwoo rindu dengan Jungkook. Sudah lama mereka tidak bertemu setelah insiden itu. Dia sangat tahu jika Jungkook akan mendapatkan banyak masalah setelah ia mencium Jungkook tempo hari.

" Tidak bisa" jawab Jungkook datar. Tangannya sudah menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung. Mencari ketenangan saat merasa sulit seperti ini.

" Sebentar saja!" pinta Eunwoo, dia memohon kepada Jungkook. Eunwoo takut jika dia tidak bisa lagi berbicara dengan Jungkook setelah semua ini, setidaknya sekarang adalah saatnya.

" Pergilah, dia tidak akan bisa menyakitimu" bisik Taehyung. Jungkook menghela nafas.

" Temui aku di atap gedung 30 menit lagi, aku ada perlu di ruang managementku sekarang" Eunwoo tersenyum saat mendengar Jungkook mengatakan itu. Jungkook selalu baik, itulah yang Eunwoo tahu dari orang yang pernah ia cintai.

..

" Tae, apa tidak apa-apa aku berbicara dengannya?" tanya Jungkook kepada Taehyung. Jungkook sebenarnya takut, bagaimana jika terjadi hal-hal yang merugikannya lagi nanti. Taehyung berhenti berjalan, mengambil tangan Jungkook sehingga Jungkook juga ikut berhenti.

" _Noona_ , tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Dia sepertinya akan mengatakan hal yang penting" Jungkook mengangguk dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Taehyung.

" Hei kau datang!" Mingyu menyapa Taehyung saat pemuda itu memasuki ruangan yang terang karena banyak lampu disana. Mereka langsung ke ruang pemotretan, disana ada Yoongi yang melakukan _photo shoot_ , kali ini mereka menggunakan pakaian gelap yang identik dengan konsep _Dark and Black,_ Yoongi juga sudah di dandani dengan _make up_ dominan hitam untuk menyesuaikan dengan pakaian yang ia kenakan.

" _Photo shoot_ tidak seenak yang dibayangkan Tae!" ucap Jaehyun yang terlihat lesu. Dia duduk disamping Daniel yang tengah tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa pojok ruangan.

" Lucas dan Guanlin mana?" tanya Taehyung ketika tidak mendapati kedua temannya itu.

" Mereka mencari makan keluar, mereka sudah _shoot_ tadi" jawab Mingyu. Taehyung melihat sebentar Yoongi yang tengah berpose di depan kamera.

" Kau mendapat giliran kedua terakhir untuk _photo shoot_ Taehyung! Woojin akan menyusul setelah kau _shoot_ nanti" Jimin meletakkan 3 pasang pakaian untuk Taehyung di atas meja. Jimin memeluk Jungkook, rindu sekali dengan adik kecilnya itu.

" Bagaimana kabarmu? Baik?" Jungkook mengangguk semangat menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

" _Hyung_ kau juga baik-baik saja? Bagaimana saat _menghandle_ mereka? Aman?" tanya Jungkook. Jimin mendengus, duduk di sebelah Jungkook.

" Mereka sangat sulit di atur, tidak suka inilah, itulah. Tidak suka dengan rambut yang ditata, tidak mau memakai _lipstick_. Dokyeom sampai kesulitan saat mendapatkan gambar dengan _make up_ mereka yang apa adanya. Dimarahi dulu baru mereka melakukan apa yang disuruh" keluh Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti, pasti sangat repot sekali mengurus tujuh orang pemuda, di tambah Taehyung setelah ini.

" _Noona_ , karena giliranku masih lama, aku mencari temanku sebentar" ucap Taehyung.

" Cepat, jangan lama-lama nanti kau dimarahi" Taehyung mengangguk sebelum keluar dari sana.

.

.

.

" Kau dimana?" Taehyung langsung menelepon Minjae. Mencari dimana sahabatnya itu.

" _Di Perusahaan. Masih jam kerja bodoh!"_

" Mentang-mentang sudah punya pekerjaan _eoh_? Sombong sekali! Aku tahu kau di Perusahaan, bangsat! Kau ada dimana? Aku ada di lantai 15 sekarang, di Big Dream"

" _Oh, ruanganku ada di lantai 8, turunlah! Aku menunggumu di depan lift"_ Taehyung langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya dengan Minjae.

..

" Kau sangat penasaran dengan apa yang aku jelaskan, bukan?" Minjae tersenyum menyambut Taehyung yang baru keluar dari pintu lift.

Taehyung langsung menendang tulang kering Minjae hingga membuat pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

" Sakit sialan!" umpat Minjae. Minjae membawa Taeyung ke ruangannya. Ruangan kontrol komputer Perusahaan. June yang merupakan pimpinan divisi itu sedang berada diluar sekarang. Hanya ada Minjae disini. Rekan-rekannya yang lain juga tidak ada diruangan.

" Ini kau lihat sendiri!" Minjae langsung menarik Taehyung untuk melihat apa yang ada di komputernya. Pesan-pesan singkat yang sudah di retas oleh Minjae.

" Apa maksud semua ini?" Taehyung menatap Minjae.

" Aku mendapatkan semua ini setelah membantu Joy- _noona_ , salah satu manager kalian untuk menghapus beberapa foto kencan Sungjae- _hyung_ dan Joy- _noona_ yang ada di ponsel Hyerim- _sajangnim_. Foto Sungjae- _hyung_ yang akan disebarkan oleh Hyerim jika Sungjae tidak mau menuruti perintah Hyerim. Padahal ia ciuman dengan pacarnya sendiri tapi Hyerim mengancam akan membuat artikel jika Sungjae- _hyung_ melakukan tindak pelecehan seksual. Joy- _noona_ memintaku untuk menghapus semua yang berkaitan dengan Sungjae- _hyung_ yang ada diponselnya, sampai aku mendapatkan hal penting ini" Minjae menjeda penjelasannya, sebelum masuk ke inti pembicaraan yang berhubungan dengan Jungkook.

" Intinya adalah Eunwoo dan Sejeong terpaksa menyakiti Jungkookie- _hyung_. Mereka harus melakukan itu untuk lepas dari CandM. Seperti yang kau lihat Eunwoo ingin lepas dari CandM dan Sejeong yang harus membayar semua hutangnya kepada Hyerim. Mereka harus melakukan hal yang membuat Jungkookie malu dan keluar dari Big. Kau juga bisa melihat jika Eunwoo tidak melakukan perintahnya maka Jungkook akan dibunuh oleh Hyerim" jelas Minjae.

" Mengapa mereka melakukan itu Jae- _ya_? Kenapa harus Jungkookie?" tanya Taehyung lagi. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa Jungkook harus menjadi incaran pimpinan CandM itu.

" Sederhananya, Sohee juga ikut menyokong CandM, selain itu Sohee dan Hyerim juga bersahabat. Kau baca artikel yang pastinya membuat mereka meradang"

" Pimpinan Big, Tuan Park akan menikahi sekretarisnya ditambah ibunya juga memberi restu dengan mudah. Artikel itu keluar 2 bulan yang lalu. Aku rasa inilah penyebab kenapa Hyerim dan Sohee menyerang noona-mu" jelas Minjae lagi.

" Sialan mereka! Mereka pikir nyawa seseorang bisa mereka mainkan seenaknya"geram Taehyung.

" Tenanglah, aku akan membantumu dengan mencari bukti lebih banyak. Sekarang kita lihat dan kita lakukan apa yang dilakukan untuk halangi rencana mereka selanjutnya. Jungkook- _hyung_ masih ada di Big, itu berarti Sohee masih mengincarnya, kau mengerti?" Taehyung mengangguk. Minjae memang selalu bisa diandalkan.

..

" Lihat, _Noona_ -mu sudah ada di atap!" Minjae memecah keheningan mereka. Taehyung langsung mendekat ke arah Minjae yang sudah duduk di depan monitor yang menampilkan CCTV yang ada di seluruh bagian Perusahaan. Di layar itu mereka melihat Jungkook menghampiri Eunwoo yang sudah sampai dahulu.

"Bagaimana jika mereka kembali bersama?" tanya Minjae random. Jujur saja, Minjae sangat penasaran dengan apa yang di rasakan Taehyung untuk Jungkook. Sebelumnya Taehyung tidak pernah sepeduli itu kepada orang lain selain keluarga dan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja aku akan senang, _noona_ -ku harus bahagia. Aku tidak bisa melarang jika sebenarnya Eunwoo tidak bersalah disini" jawab Taehyung tenang.

"Benarkah?" Taehyung hanya menjawab dengan gumaman. Tapi memang pada dasarnya Minjae tahu apa yang dirasakan Taehyung. Taehyung berbohong, tentu saja.

"Apa kau bisa membuat kita mendengar apa yang mereka ucapkan?" tanya Taehyung. Mereka berdua hanya melihat video tanpa suara. Eunwoo terlihat seperti menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Jungkook, terlihat serius sekali.

" Kita sudah melihat mereka dan kau masih ingin menguping juga?" tanya Minjae.

" _Ya_! Kenapa kau selalu mengerjakan hal setengah-setengah, intinya kau bisa atau tidak?" tanya Taehyung balik. Taehyung hanya membuat Minjae melakukan apa yang ia minta, karena Minjae sangat anti diremehkan. Taehyung akan selalu mengatakan seperti itu jika Minjae tidak bisa untuk mendapatkan apa yang Taehyung mau.

"Kau meremehkanku bangsat!" umpat Minjae. Minjae mengetikkan _coding_ program tertentu yang Taehyung tidak mengerti. Setelah itu, terdengar suara Eunwoo yang menjelaskan sesuatu kepada Jungkook di layar.

"Maafkan aku, Kookie!" Eunwoo berusaha mendekat ke arah Jungkook yang terus mundur saat Eunwoo berusaha mencapainya.

"Aku salah, tentu saja. Dan kau pasti benci aku. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan Hyerim- _Sajangnim_ akan menjadi separah ini. Aku tidak tahu jika dampaknya sangat buruk terhadapmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf Jungkook" Eunwoo mengatakan dengan perasaan penuh sesal.

"Jangan berbelit!" teriak Jungkook. Air matanya sudah mulai mengalir dari mata bulatnya.

" Aku dipaksa oleh Hyerim-Sajangnim untuk membuatmu di pecat dari Big, dan aku melakukan itu untuk melindungimu, kau harus mengerti jika aku melakukannya agar kau tidak terluka Jungkook. Aku sangat mencintaimu" ucap Eunwoo frustrasi

" _Ani_! Kau menyakitiku Eunwoo!" Jungkook menghapus kasar airmatanya.

"Aku ingin melepas kontrak dari CandM, sementara Sejeong harus melunasi hutangnya kepada Hyerim- _Sajangnim_ untuk membayar rumah sakit ayahnya. Kami tidak tahu jika perbuatan kami akan menyakitimu seperti ini Jungkook!" EunwoO juga ikut menangis melihat Jungkook yang sudah sesegukan.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku tidak ingin kau disakiti oleh mereka. Aku tidak mau!"

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan kenapa aku melakukan ini, aku tidak mau kau terus terpuruk. Aku akan pergi malam ini" Eunwoo baru saja akan melangkah meninggalkan Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook langsung mengejar dan memeluk Eunwoo dari belakang.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook.

"Paris, aku akan belajar Akting disana. Aku justru mendapat beasiswa dari Big untuk kelas Akting selama setahun, padahal aku adalah anggota Management CandM. Aku akan pergi hingga kau tidak perlu di salahkan oleh orang-orang lagi" Eunwoo berbalik dan memeluk erat Jungkook. Sekeras apapun Jungkook, Jungkook tetaplah Jungkook yang baik. Jungkook yang dulu mencintai Eunwoo.

"Aku pasti akan merindukanmu" ucap Jungkook suara serak.

"Kau sudah memaafkanku?" Jungkook mengangguk di dalam dekapan Eunwoo.

"Aku akan memberikanmu kabar setiap hari, kau tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik-baik saja dan kau harus juga"

"Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja. Karena aku adalah Jeon- _strong and charming-_ Jungkookie. Eunwoo- _ya_ , kembalilah setahun lagi, kau akan selalu menjadi temanku" ucap Jungkook. Karena untuk kembali rasanya sangat berat dan tidak akan mungkin dilakukan.

..

"Kau mengatakan rela jika mereka kembali bersama, tapi kau bernafas lega saat mendengar _noona_ -mu memutuskan hanya berteman dengan Eunwoo" sindir Minjae.

"Kenapa kau sangat repot dengan hidupku Jae, yang menggajimu adalah Daddy-ku bukan aku, jadi kalau ada orang yang harus kau pedulikan adalah beliau bukan aku" jawab Taehyung.

"Bangsat kau!" Minjae selalu siap untuk mengumpat di depan Taehyung.

Ponsel Taehyung berbunyi, Jaehyun yang meneleponnya. Menyuruhnya agar segera ke studio foto, dia disuruh bersiap-siap untuk mengganti baju dan _make-up_.

"Jae, aku pergi dulu!" Minjae hanya mengangguk, kembali ke pekerjaannya untuk memantau layar. Dia saja tidak menyangka sangat menyenangkan bekerja dibagian ini.

"Kerja yang benar, jangan makan gaji buta! Jangan mempermalukanku karena sudah menjual namaku kepada Daddy-ku" Taehyung melempar kertas coretan yang sudah ia remas ke kepala Minjae.

"Brengsek kau Kim!"

"Kau juga Kim bodoh, berarti kau juga brengsek!" ucalTaehyung santai keluar dari sana, meninggalkan Minjae yang sedang misuh-misuh tidak jelas.

.

.

* * *

"Hyung, khusus buat hari ini kau saja yang mengurusku ya" Taehyung duduk manis di depan Jimin yang tengah menghapus _make-up_ Yoongi.

"Tumben sekali. Rasanya kemarin ada yang bersikeras hanya ingin di urus oleh Jungkook" sindir Minki di belakangnya. Pemuda cantik itu tengah membantu Jaehyun untuk merapikan pakaian yang dia pakai.

" Hanya hari ini _hyung_!" jawab Taehyung.

" Diurus Jeonghan saja, kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?" Jimin menatap Taehyung yang menggeleng seperti anak kecil.

" Tidak mau!"

" Dasar bayi besar Jungkook! Pasti dia sangat kerepotan mengurusmu" ucap Jeonghan yang duduk di depannya. Yoongi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perseteruan antara mereka.

"Taehyung memang tidak bisa di sentuh sembarang orang _hyung_ "Yoongi membela Taehyung yang diam saja di olok-olok oleh manager mereka.

"Semacam phobia?" Minki meletakkan tangannya di pundak Taehyung, tapi Taehyung langsung bergeser reflek.

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu?" tanya Jeonghan. Seingatnya Taehyung sebelumnya tidak seperti itu, apalagi dengan Jungkook.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman, _hyung_. Apalagi kalau ada orang yang menyentuh wajahku" jawab Taehyung.

"Tapi waktu itu kau menggendong Sejeong" ungkap Jimin. Mereka berkumpul di dekat Taehyung. Jimin, Jeonghan dan Minki. Daehwi dan Seungkwan tengah sibuk mencari pakaian untuk mereka selanjutnya.

" Saat seseorang panik kemungkinan ia akan melupakan trauma atau phobianya, itu secara alamiah terjadi kepada setiap manusia" celetuk Minhyun yang datang bersama Jin. Minhyun memang diminta oleh Jin untuk membantunya dalam mengurus beberapa berkas penting management.

" _Kurekkuna_! Tapi dengan Jungkook, Taehyung tidak mengalami panik sedikitpun saat bersentuhan dengan Jungkook" ucap Minki.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu _hyung_ " jawab Taehyung. Ia sudah berada di depan Jimin. Sebenarnya ia sedikit menahan nafas saat Jimin membubuhi wajahnya dengan bedak.

"Bernafas Tae, rileks!" Yoongi tahu jika Taehyung sedang menahan diri untuk menyingkirkan tangan Jimin yang ada di wajahnya. Entah kemana Jungkook pergi, sepertinya Taehyung terpaksa melakukan ini.

" _Hyung, mianhae_. Apa boleh aku menutup mataku?" Jimin mengangguk. Tidak mungkin ia melarang Taehyung untuk melakukan itu, dia tidak mau mengambil resiko Taehyung pingsan jika seperti ini terus.

" Saat bersentuhan dengan kalian, Taehyung baik-baik saja?" tanya Jeonghan kepada Yoongi. Yoongi mengangguk.

"Kami butuh waktu lama untuk bisa kontak fisik dengan Taehyung. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terbiasa dengan kami. 3 tahun satu asrama mungkin kulitnya merasa baik-baik saja meski awalnya dia terus menghindar saat kami tidak sengaja bersentuhan" jelas Yoongi.

"Intinya Taehyung terbiasa dengan orang tersebut, baru dia bisa dengan sentuhan dari orang itu. Dia mungkin baru merasa aman setelah mengenal dekat orang itu" simpul Minhyun. Pemuda putih itu memang kuliah di jurusan Psikologi, jadi dia cukup mengerti.

"Aku pernah dilukai teman sekelasku sewaktu sekolah dasar _hyung_ , dia menggores wajah dan lenganku dengan pisau, dari saat itu aku tidak bisa orang lain menyentuhku, rasanya tidak nyaman sekali" tanggap Taehyung.

"Apa kau saat dengan anak kecil juga seperti itu?" tanya Minhyun lagi, Taehyung menggeleng. Ia hanya tidak bisa disentuh orang dewasa.

" Karena Taehyung merasa anak kecil tidak akan bisa menyakitinya, jadi Taehyung tidak merasa risih. Berarti Taehyung itu trauma"Minhyun mengamati wajah Taehyung yang tengah dioles Jimin.

"Tampan sekali!" puji Minhyun.

"Jadi itu alasan mengapa kau meminta Jungkook menjadi _stylist_ pribadimu?" Taehyung kembali mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan Minki.

"Berarti Taehyung menganggap Jungkook tidak berbahaya seperti anak kecil, _Waaaah_!" ucap Jimin.

…

" Astaga, kenapa Taehyung tanpa cela sekali?" puji Minki. Minki merupakan staff utama dalam pometretan, membantu para manager mengurus modelnya.

" Hei, dihatimu masih ada Jonghyun _kan_?" tanya Seongwoo yang mendadak berada disampingnya. Taehyung tengah fokus dengan apa yang ia lakukan, berpose di depan kamera. Untuk Yoongi dan Taehyung berpose dengan gaya _cool_ bukanlah hal yang sulit.

"Jujur saja, kau juga pasti mengagumi pahatan sempurna yang ada di depan kita ini" balas Minki kepada sahabatnya. Seongwoo mengangguk, siapa yang tidak terpesona dengan Taehyung, wajah tampan dan tubuh sempurna adalah perpaduan yang tidak bisa dilewatkan sedikitpun untuk mata mereka yang butuh vitamin.

" Terus saja mengagumi sahabatku, akan aku adukan kau kepada Jonghyun- _hyung_ , Minki- _hyung_. Aku marah kepadamu Ongie!" ucap Daniel yang baru bangun. Baru bangun tidur ia sudah melihat pemandangan orang-orang terpesona dengan _shoot_ Taehyung.

" _Aigoo_ , Danik sudah bangun!" Seongwoo menuju pacarnya, duduk diatas pangkuan Daniel. Memeluk dan mengecup bibir Daniel yang sedang cemberut.

" _You know, I just fell in love with you Darl_ " pipi Daniel bersemu karena kalimat sederhana Seongwoo.

" Damn! Aku tidak bisa marah kepadamu Ong!" Daniel langsung menyerang bibir Seongwoo dengan ciuman bertubi-tubi.

" Mereka selalu saja mengumbar, Sialan!" umpat Minki.

.

.

* * *

" _Hyung_ , kesini sebentar!" Jungkook yang mengamati Taehyung sedang _shoot_ dengan Mingyu dan Yoongi harus mendekat ke arah Daniel. Taehyung juga melirik sebentar ke arah Jungkook yang sedang berjalan ke dekat Daniel di sofa sudut ruangan.

Taehyung sangat senang saat Jungkook pulang dari kencan dadakan dengan mantan pacarnya. Sewaktu tiba di studio, Jungkook langsung mengurus Taehyung, dari berganti pakaian selanjutnya sampai mengurus _make-up_ Taehyung yang harus diperbaiki.

"Ini nomor ponselmu?" tanya Daniel langsung. Jungkook melihat nomor yang ada diponsel Daniel, mendikte digit angka yang tertera disana.

" Benar, eh tunggu dulu, bukan! ini bukan nomorku. Sekilas memang mirip tapi bukan angka delapan disini Dan, punyaku angka sembilan. Memangnya ada apa?" tanya Jungkook. Daniel pun membuka pesan dari nomor yang mengaku nomor Jungkook tersebut. Disana ada foto Taehyung yang terlihat memegang pinggang Seongwoo dan sebuah pesan yang terkesan mengompori Daniel.

"Jadi nomor ini mengaku Jungkook dan melaporkan jika Taehyung dan Seongwoo- _hyung_ pelukan? Daniel kau harus percaya jika ini bukan aku. Aku berani sumpah!" ucap Jungkook serius. Dia tidak mau disalahkan atas apa yang tidak pernah ia lakukan.

"Hei hei Daniel Kang! Aku merindukanmu padahal hanya pergi sebentar" Seongwoo langsung melompat ke punggung Daniel. Daniel yang tidak siap hampir saja terjungkal ke depan karena kesayangannya itu.

"Kalian membicarakan apa? Kenapa serius sekali?"

"Lihat apa kalian?" Seongwoo turun dari punggung Daniel dan langsung menyambar ponsel Daniel yang ada di tangan Jungkook.

" _Oh My_!" Seongwoo menganga melihat apa yang ada disana.

" _Holly shit_!" Taehyung melakukan apa yang dilakukan Seongwoo, merampas ponsel Daniel karena mereka terlihat sangat serius.

"Daniel! Daniel! Aku tidak melakukan ini, aku tidak pernah selingkuh dengan Taehyung, meskipun Taehyung tampan tapi aku masih merasa puas dengan penismu sungguh!" mendengar pembicaraan laknat terkesan polos dari bibir cerewet Seongwoo membuat semua orang yang ada disana menatap mereka berempat.

Jimin dan Yoongi langsung menarik Daniel dan Seongwoo keluar dari sana. Spontan membuat yang ada di studio itu menggeleng sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas mereka.

 _Young blood_ sudah selesai melakukan shoot untuk hari ini, di tutup dengan shoot Taehyung, Yoongi dan Mingyu. Kegiatan studio dilanjutkan dengan pemotretan produk dengan model Taeyong, Winwin, Bambam dan Sungjae. Hal itu membuat Jaehyun dan Lucas harus duduk kembali di sofa melihat shoot orang-orang yang menarik hati mereka.

Taehyung dan Jungkook juga mengekor di belakang Yoongi dan Jimin yang membawa pasangan Daniel dan Seongwoo ke sebuah ruang rapat kosong.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi?" tanya Yoongi serius.

"Tae, kau selingkuh dengan Ongie?" tuntut Daniel yang di geleng oleh Taehyung. Taehyung menggenggam erat tangan Jungkook yang ada di sampingnya. Sementara Jimin sudah mengambil ponsel Daniel yang ada ditangan Seongwoo, penasaran apa yang membuat mereka bermasalah.

"Ani! Kenapa aku selingkuh dengan kekasihmu? Aku tidak melakukannya!" ucap Taehyung membela diri.

"Apa ini Editan?" ucapan Jimin membuat mereka menatap Jimin. Yoongi yang ada disampingJimin langsung ikut melihat foto yang di _zoom in_ dan _zoom out_ oleh Jimin.

"Itu asli! Lihat baju mereka, sama dengan yang di foto" tanggap Yoongi. Jimin mengangguk setuju.

" Itu memang foto asli. Aku memang memeluk Seong— _Aw_ bodoh aku belum selesai bicara!" Taehyung sembunyi di belakang Jungkook, menghindar dari pukulan Daniel yang terlihat sangat murka sekarang. Jungkook bahkan juga ikut mengelus kepala Taehyung yang menjadi pelampiasan kemarahan Daniel.

"Aku memang memeluk Ongi- _hyung_ mu, jika tidak kepalanya akan pecah. Kau mau pacarmu mati? _Aw_ —astaga kenapa pasangan ini brutal sekali!" kali ini Seongwoo yang memukul kepala Taehyung yang dapat ia jangkau. Enak saja mendoakan Seongwoo mati, yang ada nanti dia tidak bisa menikmati penis Danielnya.

"Danik, aku hampir terpeleset di tangga, Taehyung membantuku agar tidak terjatuh!" ucap Seongwoo. Dia mencoba menggenggam tangan Daniel yang terus menepisnya dari tadi.

" _Guys_ , intinya foto ini asli dengan kejadian Taehyung yang membantu Seongwoo- _hyung_. Yang aneh adalah nomor ini mengaku Jungkook- _hyung_ , dan menuduh mereka selingkuh" tanya Yoongi. Mereka menatap Jungkook.

"Bukan aku pelakunya" ujar Jungkook.

"Iya memang bukan kau, itu bukan nomormu" lanjut Jimin. Jimin hafal nomor Jungkook. Ia melakukan itu agar sewaktu-waktu jika membutuhkan bantuan Jungkook dan ia tidak punya ponsel, maka ia bisa menghubungi Jungkook dimanapun dan kapanpun dengan bantuan ponsel orang lain.

" Nomor itu mencoba membuat _noona_ menjadi provokator dan ingin mangadu aku dan Daniel, atau Daniel dan Ongie- _hyung_ " ucap Taehyung menganalisa.

"Menyalahkan Jungkook dan mencoba membuat Jungkook sebagai seorang pengadu domba? Siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu" tanggap Jimin lagi.

"Kita tunggu saja dulu, nomor ini mungkin akan mengirimkan pesan lagi nanti dan setelah itu baru kita selidiki" ucap Yoongi. Yang ada disana mengangguk. Mereka memutuskan untuk bubar.

"Noona, temani aku makan!" ajak Taehyung.

"Kau pasti belum makan makan dari tadi _kan_? Bagus sekali kau melewatkan makanmu Kim, kau baru saja sembuh" omel Jungkook. Taehyung hanya menyengir kemudian menarik tangan Jungkook, menuju lift untuk ke lantai dasar, tempat kantin Perusahaan berada.

.

.

Tepat pukul sembilan pagi, semua orang yang ada dilantai 6 yang merupakan management CandM berkumpul melihat pertengkaran dua orang model dibawah naungan Big Dream. Di depan lift, Taehyung dan Daniel berkelahi, baku hantam satu sama lain.

" Sudah ku bilang, jangan mengganggu pacarku, kau jatuh cinta kepada Ongie-ku?" tanya Daniel tersulut. Dia sangat benci saat ada orang yang mengirimkan foto Taehyung dan Seongwoo bersama. Semua orang yang ada disana hanya melihat, tidak berani melerai. Sudut bibir Taehyung berdarah, pukulan Daniel tidak tanggung-tanggung. Keadaan keduanya sama-sama kacau.

" Kau mau apa jika aku menyukai pacarmu?" pancing Taehyung, Daniel baru saja akan memukul Taehyung lagi, tapi dua orang penting di CandM melerai mereka.

" Kenapa kalian berkelahi disini?" tanya Hyerim.

" Dia mengganggu pacarku!" Daniel menunjuk Taehyung dan menatap pemuda Kim itu dengan tajam.

" Aku mendapatkan pesan dari Jungkookie- _hyung_ , dia mengirimkan foto Taehyung dan Seongwoo- _hyung_ sedang berkencan di belakangku" cerita Daniel.

" Jungkook? Jeon Jungkook?" Daniel mengangguk. Sohee tersenyum penuh kemenangan menatap Daniel.

" Kau tahu Jungkook hanya mengadu domba kalian. Dia tidak baik sama sekali. Kalian tidak berniat mengeluarkannya dari Perusahaan kalian setelah kalian dibuat berkelahi seperti ini?" tanya Sohee.

" Aku sedang menanyakan kekasihku apakah berkencan dengan Taehyung, bukan tentang Jeon Jungkook, _ahjumma_!" teriak Daniel. Taehyung tersenyum ke arah Sohee, di belakang Sohee ada seorang gadis yang menatapnya penuh senyuman.

" Halo Jung Chae-yeon, aku rasa kau bisa menjelaskan semua!" ucap Taehyung dengan seringai jahatnya.

" Apa maksudmu Taehyung- _sshi_?" tanya gadis itu polos.

" Dia siapa?" tanya Hyerim kepada Daniel dan Taehyung.

Pintu lift terbuka, Yoongi, Jimin, Jungkook, Minhyun dan Seongwoo keluar dari sana.

" Dia adalah orang yang kalian suruh untuk mengikuti Seongwoo dan Taehyung, dia juga yang mengaku menjadi Jungkook" ucap Jimin.

" Aku tidak! Bukan aku!" teriak Chae-yeon.

" Kau tidak pernah terdaftar sebagai magang di Big Dream. Kau berkeliaran di management kami. Aku tahu kau dapat akses dari pimpinan CandM tanpa sepengetahuanku" ucap Minhyun menatap remeh kepada gadis yang sudah bergetar dibelakang Sohee.

" Kau pikir aku bodoh? Aku dan Taehyung sudah cukup berteman lama, aku tidak percaya sama sekali jika Taehyung merebut pacarku. _Ahjumma_! Kenapa bermain kotor untuk menghancurkan karir kami?" tanya Daniel kepada mereka berdua. Orang management CandM mundur teratur, meninggalkan dua petinggi mereka dan Chae-yeon.

" Aku akan memperkarakan kalian kepada Sajangnim. Aku rasa kalian perlu ditegur karena mulai bermain dengan Big Dream!" ucap Minhyun lagi. Dia tidak takut dengan kedua wanita yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan marah. Rencana mereka diketahui.

" Aku punya bukti. Kalian mempermainkan kami semua, kalian ingin menghancurkan kami, Aku tidak akan diam!" ucap Yoongi. Taehyung dan Jungkook tersenyum melihat dua orang itu mulai takut.

" Ayo pergi. Biar _Sajangnim_ yang mengurusnya, urusan kita sudah selesai dengan mereka" ucap Jimin mengajak mereka pergi dari sana.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback on**_

" _Jungkook tidur disini?" tanya Seungkwan, pemuda manis itu membantu Mingyu menyusun pakaian yang akan di pakai besok pagi untuk pemotretan. Dia akan keluar dari Dorm pemuda-pemuda tampan itu. Vernon, kekasihnya sudah menunggu di dalam apartemennya._

 _Jungkook mengangguk. Taehyung rewel tidak bisa ditinggal, pemuda tampan itu mengekori Jungkook terus. Jimin tidur ditempat calon tunangannya dan Jungkook juga tidak mau sendiri, maka jalur menginap di dorm Young blood akhirnya ditempuh._

" _Iya hyung, Taehyung tidak bisa ditinggal, lagipula besok dia juga ada shoot pagi diluar" Seungkwan mengangguk mengerti._

" _Beres! Jangan lupa membangunkan Mingyu besok pagi ya Kookie, dia susah sekali bangun, Aku pergi dulu, Vernon sudah menanti dari tadi"Seungkwan meninggalkan mereka. Anggota Young blood banyak yang keluar, menyisakan Guanlin yang di temani oleh Jihoon dan Taehyung yang membaca buku pelajarannya. Jungkook sendiri sedang duduk di dekat Taehyung, memainkan permainan di ponselnya._

" _Kau tidak pergi main keluar juga?" tanya Jungkook, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Taehyung. Taehyung menatap Jungkook, lucu sekali melihat Jungkook yang kadang-kadang tersenyum senang saat menang, dan berteriak histeris saat kalah._

" _Aku tidak mau keluar, kau kan tidak kuat dingin" ucap Taehyung. Jihoon yang mendengar ucapan Taehyung, mendekat ke arah mereka._

" _Aigo! Kau sangat perhatian hyung, andai saja pacarku seperti itu" sindir Jihoon kepada Guanlin. Guanlin hanya mendengus mendengar ucapan Jihoon, kekasihnya memang selalu seperti itu, suka sekali menyindirnya._

" _Haha, kau disindir Lin" ucap Taehyung menertawakan sahabatnya._

" _Sudah Ji, jangan melakukan itu. Guanlin sangat mencintaimu, kau saja yang tidak tahu" ucap Jungkook. Guanlin tersenyum senang karena dibela Jungkook._

" _Sialan! Senang sekali kau dibela Kookie-hyung" Jihoon langsung menimpa badan Guanlin yang tengah tidur di atas sofa. Mereka bergelut dengan saling menggelitik satu sama lain._

" _Tae, ayo cari milkshake dekat sungai Han" ajak Jungkook. Dia memang lagi ingin minum minuman berperisa strowberi yang sangat menggiurkan._

" _Sekarang? Sudah jam sembilan noona, kau yakin kita keluar?" Jungkook mengangguk mantap. Taehyung bangkit dan bersiap, Jungkook bersorak senang melihat Taehyung yang mau dengan ajakannya._

" _hyung, aku juga titip ya. Rasa Vanilla blue" ucap Jihoon._

" _Aku juga hyung!" Guanlin tidak mau kalah dengan kekasihnya._

" _Guanlin rasa coklat ya hyung" ucap Jihoon. Langsung saja pipi Jihoon dicubit oleh Guanlin._

" _Kekasihku sangat pengertian, selalu tahu inginku" ciuman-ciuman kecil mendarat dipipi Jihoon. Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya menggeleng sebelum mereka pergi._

 _Jungkook menggunakan hoodie hitam Taehyung, sementara Taehyung memakai topi dan masker untuk menutupi wajahnya._

 _.._

 _Mereka sampai di sungai Han, Jungkook langsung berjalan ke arah kios yang ramai pengunjung. Jungkook ikut antri dengan Taehyung disampingnya. Taehyung sangat senang karena ia cukup jarang ketempat ramai seperti ini._

" _Kau mau rasa apa?" tanya Jungkook. Taehyung membaca nama minuman yang ada di papan menu._

" _Choco caramel saja noona!" ucap Taehyung yang berbisik di samping Jungkook. Jungkook langsung memukul lengan Taehyung. Tiba-tiba saja membuatnya merinding._

" _Oh, Seongwoo-hyung dan Bambam juga melakukan pemotretan di dekat sini, kita kesana?" Taehyung mengangguk, dia sedang menikmati milkshake-nya, tautan tangannya dengan Jungkook tidak pernah ia lepaskan dari Jungkook. Jungkook juga tidak melepaskannya, nyaman saja. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka seperti melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang kencan dan lagi dalam masa bahagia._

 _Mereka berjalan ketempat yang diberitahu oleh Bambam._

" _Woi !" Jungkook mengejutkan Bambam yang tengah duduk istirahat di salah satu bangku yang berada di pinggir sungai. Mereka tengah istirahat sebentar sebelum mengemasi barang mereka._

" _Kau datang, ini untukku?" Jungkook mengangguk. Ia juga membelikan Bambam, Seongwoo, manager mereka dan kekasih Seongwoo milkshake dengan berbagai rasa._

" _Seongwoo-hyung mana?" tanya Jungkook. Bambam menunjuk ke arah kiri mereka, disana ada Seongwoo yang tengah bicara dengan Youngjae, manager Bambam. Daniel sedang duduk memakan snack yang ia punya dan bermain game di ponselnya._

 _Jungkook mengajak Taehyung menghampiri Seongwoo, sementara Bambam akan melepas rindu dengan kekasihnya melalui Video call sebentar._

" _Hyung!" Jungkook memeluk Seongwoo._

" _Masih lama hyung?" tanya Jungkook, Seongwoo menggeleng. Shoot harus dihentikan karena ada beberapa faktor penyebab. Dan dilanjutkan esok hari._

" _Pulang bersama saja nanti" Jungkook mengangguk. Dia memberikan milkshake kepada mereka, Jungkook juga menghampiri Daniel yang duduk dibawah pohon, sementara Taehyung ikut larut dalam pembicaraan dengan Seongwoo dan Youngjae._

" _Ini Dan!" Jungkook memberikan kepada Daniel. Daniel tersenyum dan menerima minuman dingin itu._

" _Dengan Taehyung kesini hyung?" Jungkook mengangguk. Ponsel Daniel berbunyi, ada pesan masuk._

" _Hyung ! nomor itu kembali mengirim foto" Daniel memperlihatkan ponselnya kepada Jungkook. Sebuah foto Taehyung dan Seongwoo yang terlihat tertawa di pinggir sungai Han, di sudut yang hanya terlihat mereka berdua tanpa adanya Youngjae._

" _Astaga! Siapa sebenarnya dia?" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya. Beberapa saat kemudian ponsel Daniel berbunyi, Yoongi meneleponnya._

" _Dan, kau dimana?"_

" _Aku sedang di sungai Han hyung, menemani Ongie-hyung shoot, tapi sudah selesai"_

" _Kau bisa kembali ke Dorm, ini soal nomor yang mengaku Kookie-hyung. Minjae sudah mendapatkan data orangnya, dan siapa yang mengerjai kita"_

" _Siapa hyung?"_

" _Pulanglah, dan aku akan menceritakan semuanya. Jiminie juga sudah disini. Aku akan menghubungi Taehyung"_

" _Tidak usah hyung, Taehyung dan Kookie-hyung ada denganku. Kami akan kesana"_

 _Panggilan mati. Daniel mengajak mereka semua pulang karena keadaan darurat ini._

 _.._

 _Mereka semua berkumpul di dorm Young blood. Anggota Young blood hadir semua, ditambah dengan Jungkook, Jimin, Seongwoo, Bambam, Minki, Jihoon, Minhyun dan Hyungseob yang ikut rapat darurat._

" _Ada apa hyung?" tanya Jaehyun kepada Yoongi. Yoongi pun menceritakan semuanya kepada mereka._

" _Astaga, siapa yang berani berbuat seperti itu?" celetuk Hyungseob yang duduk di sebelah Woojin. Jihoon di sampingnya tengah bersandar di dada Guanlin, meminum Milkshake yang dibelikan oleh Jungkook tadi._

" _Namanya Chae-yeon, seorang magang di studio Big Dream" ucap Yoongi._

" _Siapa namanya? Aku tidak pernah dengar nama itu" tanya Minhyun. Minhyun tidak pernah menyeleksi orang yang bekerja di Big dengan nama itu. Meskipun sudah menyeleksi banyak nama, setidaknya Minhyun akan pernah mendengar nama orang yang bekerja di Big._

" _Jung Chae-yeon hyung" ulang Yoongi._

" _Aku tidak pernah menyeleksi dia" ucap Minhyun yakin. Yoongi pun mengeluarkan ponselnya dan memberikannya kepada Minhyun, memperlihatkan foto Chae-yeon kepada Minhyun._

" _Benar, aku tidak kenal dia dan aku tidak pernah menyeleksi dia untuk bekerja di Big"_

" _Terus dia siapa? Dan kenapa meneror Daniel-hyung seperti itu?" tanya Jihoon._

" _Entahlah, kita akan menanyakan besok kepadanya. Siapa dia, dan bagaimana dia bisa bekerja di Big" ucap Yoongi. Mereka berbicara beberapa kemungkinan siapa gadis itu. Kenapa bisa masuk ke dalam Big Dream dengan mudah._

 _Semuanya memutuskan bubar. Tapi Yoongi menahan Taehyung, Jungkook, Daniel, Seongwoo dan Jimin._

" _Aku dapat info tambahan. Kita harus melakukan sesuatu" ucap Yoongi._

" _Chae-yeon sepertinya disuruh oleh Hyerim dan Sohee" lanjut Yoongi._

" _Kenapa dia melakukan itu?" tanya Seongwoo._

" _Selain dendam pribadi dengan Jungkook-hyung, dia juga ingin menghancurkan Young Blood. Mereka tidak ingin Big Dream Berjaya" jelas Yoongi. Yoongi menatap Jungkook dan Taehyung._

" _Maaf, tapi aku memaksa Minjae menceritakan masalah kalian. Aku harus tahu masalah Taehyung dan kau hyung" ucap Yoongi. Jungkook dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk mengerti. Sohee kini tidak hanya ingin menganggu Jungkook, tapi juga anggota Young blood, jadi Taehyung tidak keberatan jika Yoongi mengetahuinya._

" _Kita buat rencana seolah-olah kalian bertengkar besok di Perusahaan, tepat dilantai dimana mereka berada dan kita bongkar semua rencana mereka. Bagaimana?" tanya Yoongi._

" _Aku setuju saja" tanggap Seongwoo._

" _Aku juga setuju hyung. Hubunganku sedang diganggu oleh orang-orang licik. Tae, kau harus setuju, noona-mu terus diganggu" ucap Daniel._

" _Iya hyung, ayo kita selesaikan semua ini sebelum semakin besar" ucap Taehyung. Dan mereka harap berhasil mengenai apa yang mereka rencanakan._

 _ **Flashback Off**_

* * *

.

.

" Jangan bermain api jika kalian takut hangus terbakar kemudian menjadi abu" ucap Taehyung kepada mereka berdua.

" Oh, bukan aku yang seharusnya kau waspadai noona, tapi adalah orang yang sangat Chanyeol-sajang cintai. Orang yang sedikitpun tidak bisa kau sentuh" bisik Jungkook kepada Sohee, Jungkook menyeringai mengejek mereka sebelum menyusul Taehyung, meninggalkan Sohee dan Hyerim yang menggeram marah.

.

.

 **To be Continued.**

* * *

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

.

.

* * *

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter IX:**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Aw, aww_ sakit Noona!" Taehyung berteriak keras saat Jungkook menekan kapas ke lukanya, sementara Daniel sudah santai sambil memakan cemilannya dengan Jaehyun. Mereka sedang berada di dorm sekarang. Taehyung merasa kesal sendiri melihat Daniel yang santai tanpa memikirkan keadaannya, luka yang dibuat Daniel di wajahnya.

" _Ya_! Kau senang sudah memukul wajahku?" tanya Taehyung kepada Daniel. Daniel hanya menanggapi Taehyung dengan alis yang diangkat, tidak mengerti apa yang ditanyakan pemuda Kim itu.

" Wajahku lecet bangsat! Dan kau senang sekarang?"

" Aku hanya menghayati peran Tae, aku menghayati peran seseorang yang sedang kesal karena kekasihnya selingkuh dengan sahabatnya, kau harus mengerti!"

" Bagian mana yang harus aku mengerti ketika kau sekarang sedang senang, membuat aku tidak tampan lagi? Aku tidak tampan _noona_?" Jungkook mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Taehyung. Taehyung merengut.

" Daniel Sialan! Mati kau sana!" umpat Taehyung. Mereka ada istirahat menjelang _shoot_ nanti siang pukul dua. Hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh mereka untuk bersantai sejenak. Taehyung tengah tidur di paha Jungkook, di atas _sofa-bed_ yang memang sudah di klaim oleh Taehyung sebagai daerah kekuasaannya. Di dorm mereka hanya memiliki 3 ruangan, satu ruangan besar tanpa sekat berfungsi sebagai tempat santai merangkap ruang tamu, ruang menonton dan dapur, disana juga ada satu kamar dan satu kamar mandi. Ruangan besar itu mereka gunakan untuk bersantai, ruangan yang memiliki dua set sofa, satu set televisi besar dan _konsol game_. Di sudut lain terdapat _counter_ dapur dan satu set meja makan panjang.

Sementara di kamar tidur mereka, ada tiga buah _King-bed_ dan sebuah ruangan _wardrobe_ untuk mereka. Mereka tidak protes dengan adanya satu kamar, _toh_ sebelumnya mereka sudah bersama dalam satu kamar di asrama. Taehyung tidur di _sofa-bed_ , malam tadi dia mengajak Jungkook tidur dengannya disana, bermodalkan bantal dan selimut mereka tidur berhimpitan disana, Jimin mendadak ingin tidur di tempat Hyunwoo- _hyung_ nya, membuat Jungkook dipaksa Taehyung dengan alasan tidak ada yang menemani. Lucas juga lebih senang tidur di ruangan besar itu, dia tidur dengan _sleeping-bag_ -nya di depan televisi.

" Hei!" Minhyun masuk ke dalam dorm, bersamaan dengan manager _Young blood_ yang lain membawa beberapa berkas. Sebagian dari mereka tidak peduli, Daniel tetap memakan cemilannya dengan Jaehyun sambil menonton televisi. Lucas, Guanlin dan Mingyu sedang bermain gitar dan bernyanyi di sofa panjang dekat jendela. Sementara Yoongi tidur di dekat Daniel. Woojin sedang berada di sekolahnya.

" ada apa kesini _hyung_?" tanya Jungkook penasaran, masalahnya jarang sekali _hyung_ -nya yang bekerja di divisi HRD itu meninggalkan tempatnya jika bukan mengenai hal penting.

" Aku ingin klarifikasi data mereka sebentar" ucap Minhyun. Jungkook mengangguk mengerti.

" Tae, bangun sebentar" Jungkook menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Taehyung, hingga pemuda itu terpaksa bangun duduk dengan muka mengantuk. Taehyung menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Jungkook yang ada disampingnya.

" Aku sudah mendata dan memasukkannya ke dalam _web_ , coba kalian lihat data kalian" _Young blood_ langsung membuka ponselnya dan membuka _web_ mengenai info personal mereka. Taehyung memberikan ponselnya kepada Jungkook, meminta pemuda manis itu melakukan itu. Jungkook mendengus, tetapi tetap mengambil ponsel Taehyung. Dia sudah hafal pola untuk membuka ponsel Taehyung.

" Tae, kau yakin tidak membuat data dan informasi mengenai orangtuamu?" tanya Minhyun. Jungkook juga sedang membaca data Taehyung, bagian mengenai orangtua memang kosong, tidak ada informasi sedikit pun.

" Kalau _hyung_ ingin mengisinya, isi saja kedua orangtuaku bekerja di luar negeri" jawab Taehyung. Ia tidak mungkin dengan gamblang menginformasikan bahwa ia adalah anak kandung dari Baekhyun si model terkenal dan Daehyun, prosuder yang tengah mendunia. Ia tidak sepicik itu untuk naik daun dengan memakai nama orang tuanya, lagipula ia tidak mau membongkar kabar mengenai ibunya, biarlah ibunya sendiri yang membuka diri kepada publik. Tentang hubungan ibunya dengan Daddy, pernikahan ibunya dengan _appa_ -nya, tentang dirinya dan tentang si kecil Jiwon.

" Padahal yang lain memiliki orangtua yang sangat _daebak_! Apa kedua orangtuamu juga begitu Tae?" tanya Seungkwan yang duduk di sebelah Minhyun. Para manager yang duduk di dekat Minhyun juga membaca data _Young blood_ , tetapi dalam bentuk _hard-copy_.

" Orangtuaku hanya orangtua biasa, _hyung_!" jawab Taehyung. Anggota _Young blood_ ditambah Jungkook melirik ke arah Taehyung, biasa darimana dan bagaimana? Jika ibumu adalah lelaki cantik model terkenal. Untuk ayah Taehyung, hanya Yoongi yang mengetahui di antara anggota _Young blood_ jika ayah Taehyung adalah Daehyun. Yoongi mengetahuinya ketika Taehyung mengajak Yoongi berlibur ke tempat ayahnya di New York saat libur semester dua tahun lalu. Taehyung mengajak Yoongi karena Yoongi memang hanya di asrama saja saat liburan, saat itu Yoongi tidak memiliki tempat untuk pulang. Dan dari sanalah Yoongi mengetahui jika ayah Taehyung adalah orang terkenal, dan bakat terpendam Yoongi menjadi pencipta lagi tiba-tiba bangkit setelah ayah Taehyung memperkenalkan studio kerjanya kepada Yoongi.

" Orangtua kalian semuanya pengusaha terkenal. Bagaimana bisa kalian tidak diliput atau disorot wartawan ketika orangtua kalian menjadi terkenal di bisnis mereka?" tanya Joy.

" Karena memang kami tidak ingin terkenal, dulu" kini Daniel yang menjawab. Joy mengangguk membenarkan. Jika memang tidak siap untuk terkenal, menghadapi sorot kamera ke arahmu adalah hal yang merepotkan.

" Sekarang untuk rekening kalian, aku akan mendatanya untuk data Perusahaan. Chim keluarkan rekening mereka" Jimin mengeluarkan delapan buah rekening dari dalam tasnya. Rekening milik _Young Blood_. Para manager juga mengambil beberapa rekening yang Jimin letakkan didekat Minhyun, memeriksa jumlah nominal uang yang dimiliki pemuda-pemuda tampan itu.

" _Daebak! Mwoya ige_?" teriak Jeonghan tidak percaya. Dia menghitung nol yang mendampingi tiga buah digit angka di rekening Daniel.

" _Annyeong Yeorobun_! Pacar tercinta Alin datang!" Jihoon masuk ke dalam dorm itu, berteriak dengan semangat dan senyum cerah di wajahnya. Dibelakangnya mengekor Woojin dan Hyungseob.

" Kenapa berteriak sayang?" tanya Guanlin kepada Jihoon yang ada di pangkuannya, remaja manis itu langsung menuju Guanlin saat baru datang. Woojin duduk di dekat Daniel, sementara Hyungseob menuju kulkas, mengambil air dingin.

" Kenapa cepat pulang?" tanya Daniel kepada Woojin.

" Guru ada rapat dengan yayasan dan kami disuruh pulang cepat" jawab Woojin. Pemuda gingsul itu membuka tas dan mengeluarkan laptopnya, menyicil tugas resume sejarah Korea yang akan dikumpulkan minggu depan. Dia harus pandai mengatur waktu, tidak seperti _hyung_ -nya yang lain, dia harus membedakan jadwal sekolah dan kerja.

" _Daebak_ ! bahkan rekening Woojin banyak isinya!" kini Joy menyeletuk.

" Apa _Appa_ memberimu uang banyak?" tanya Jimin kepada adiknya itu. Woojin langsung menatap kakaknya dengan raut tidak suka, dituduh seenaknya.

" _Appa_ hanya memberiku uang seadanya, _hyung_! kau dan Jihoon kenapa hobby sekali menyiksaku dengan tuduhan-tuduhan kalian" misuh Woojin. Derita menjadi _seme_ diantara para saudaranya yang _uke_.

" Habis kenapa isi rekening kalian banyak sekali? Kalian menjual diri kepada Gigolo?" Kini semua anggota _Young Blood_ melotot mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. Lagi-lagi terdengar seperti tuduhan bukan pertanyaan.

" _Hyung, Geumanhae_! Jangan menuduh mereka sembarang!" ucap Jihoon membela. Dia sudah bersandar nyaman di dada Guanlin.

" Wajar jika Jimin menuduh, kalian sudah menghasilkan uang yang tidak sedikit, kalian semua sudah bisa menghidupi sebuah keluarga kecil dengan kehidupan mewah setidaknya 3 tahun pernikahan. Ini juga lihat, bahkan Taehyung sudah bisa membeli apartemen mewah di Seoul" jelas Jeonghan.

" Sini aku beritahu _hyung_ , mereka selain sekolah juga bekerja. Mereka bekerja sebagai seniman Mural dan Grafiti, mereka mencoret-coret dinding agar cantik dan artistik, mereka mendapatkan uang dari itu. Uang yang mereka dapatkan dari setiap _job_ yang mereka kerjakan tidak sedikit. Dengan sekali _job_ , Alin bisa membawaku makan direstoran mewah hotel ternama di Seoul tiga kali berturut-turut. Apalagi jika mereka memiliki penyewa jasa yang berseni tinggi,mereka tidak dibayar murah untuk keahlian mereka. Rata-rata Mural dan Grafiti tempat terkenal di Seoul adalah hasil tangan mereka" Jelas Jihoon. Dia menjeda sebentar penjelasannya sebelum melanjutkan dari mana uang yang datang dalam rekening _Young Blood_.

" Selain itu, Yoongi- _hyung_ juga bekerja sebagai pelatih basket. Woojin jelek, Danik- _hyung_ dan Lucas- _hyung_ bekerja sebagai pelatih _dance_ , Mingyu- _hyung_ menjadi asisten koki di Hotel ayahnya, Tae- _hyung_ sebagai _freelance_ _photographer_ di salah satu situs ternama dan Alin tercintaku bekerja sebagai model. Jadi tidak heran jika mereka mendapatkan banyak uang di rekening mereka" jelas Jihoon.

" _Ya_! Sakit Sialan!" teriak Jihoon saat mendapat lemparan botol minuman dari Woojin.

" Tidak menyebutku jelek juga, Si—"

" _Stop_! Kalian dimanapun selalu berkelahi" Jimin menengahi, heran melihat kedua adik kembarnya itu, tidak pernah akur kecuali dalam mengerjai Jimin.

' _jadi ini pekerjaan yang kau maksud Tae?'_ batin Jungkook sambil melihat Taehyung yang kembali tidur di pahanya.

.

.

* * *

" Tae, aku akan ke rumah sakit, aku mau menjenguk Sejeong" ucap Jungkook serius kepada Taehyung yang sudah selesai _shoot_. Hari ini mereka memang siap sore, karena tadi juga memulai pagi sekali. Studio juga harus dipakai oleh model lain yang memiliki jadwal setelah mereka.

" Aku ikut _noona_!" ucap Taehyung. Jungkook melihat Taehyung yang sedang menghapus _make-up_ nya. Dengan senang hati manager manis itu membantu Taehyung, ia mengambil alih tisu yang ada di tangan Taehyung. Jungkook berdiri diantara dua kaki Taehyung, jarak mereka sangat dekat. Jungkook paling senang mengamati wajah tampan Taehyung.

" Lihat mereka, romantis sekali" bisik Jeonghan kepada Seungkwan yang ada disampingnya.

" Aku jadi merindukan Sungjae!" sambung Joy yang ada disampingnya. Dua manusia yang berlabelkan model dan manager-nya itu sudah menjadi salah satu _couple_ favorit staff _Big Dream_. Mereka sudah hafal betul seorang Taehyung yang selalu menempel kepada Jungkook. Dan Jungkook yang selalu memperhatikan Taehyung dan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan pemuda tampan itu.

" _Noona_ , kita kapan pergi ke rumah sakit?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengunyeli pipi Taehyung yang sudah bebas dari bedak.

" Sebentar lagi, setelah kau makan. Kau melewatkan makan siangmu demi menyelesaikan pemotretan ini. Teman-temanmu yang lain juga sudah kabur setelah selesai _shoot_. Ayo kita pergi!" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung agar berdiri, pamit kepada orang-orang yang berada di studio untuk pergi dari sana.

..

" Tunggu _noona_!" Taehyung mengejar langkah Jungkook yang sangat cepat. Meskipun mereka sudah menutupi wajah dan penampilan mereka agar tidak dikenali tapi tetap saja kamera ponsel menyoroti mereka. Jungkook menghindari itu. Dia tidak mau membuat masalah baru, apalagi untuk Taehyung.

" Ayo cepat!" Jungkook menarik tangan Taehyung dan cepat masuk ke dalam lift, Jungkook mengetahui ruang inap Sejeong dari pesan singkat yang kirimkan Mina, manager Sejeong.

" _Noona_ , kau tidak apa-apa bertemu dengan Sejeong?" Jungkook tersenyum dan mengangguk mantap. Dia ingin melihat kondisi Sejeong, Sejeong tidak bersalah dan Jungkook tidak ingin membuat Sejeong jadi merasa terpukul dengan menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Jungkook mengetuk pintu ruang inap Sejeong, Mina membukakannya dan mempersilahkan Jungkook dan Taehyung masuk.

" Jungkook!" seru Sejeong. Dia tidak percaya Jungkook masih sudi melihat keadaannya. Dia tidak berharap banyak, dia akan tetap terima jika Jungkook akan semakin menyalahkannya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jungkook duduk di samping Sejeong, ia juga meletakkan buah yang ia bawa di atas nakas dekat ranjang Sejeong. Sementara Taehyung sudah menyelonong duduk di sofa yang ada disana.

" Ba-baik, aku baik-baik saja" Sejeong mencoba tersenyum. Jujur saja, ia amat merindukan Jungkook. Dulu, Jungkook adalah orang yang akan selalu mendengarkan masalah Sejeong, si manis itu akan memberikan pendapat, memberikan sudut pandang dan saran untuk masalahnya.

" Aku tidak tahu jika semua ini akan melukai kita semua, tapi aku tidak mau kau semakin larut dan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Eunwoo sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku" ucap Jungkook. Mina keluar sebentar, meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Taehyung hanya diam di tempat.

" Kau tidak membenciku?" Jungkook menggeleng. Dia langsung memeluk Sejeong yang sudah menitikkan air mata.

" Kau jangan berani melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Hidupmu sangat berharga" ucap Jungkook.

" Kookie- _yaa_ " Sejeong menangis dalam pelukan Jungkook.

Taehyung tidak menyangka jika Jungkook akan melakukan hal itu. Jungkook adalah orang yang sangat baik. Bahkan dia memaafkan semua kesalahan Sejeong dan Eunwoo.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , aku minta maaf atas segala yang sudah terjadi, aku sangat menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Aku akan berhenti dari dunia hiburan" ucap Sejeong.

" _Wae_? Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Karirmu sedang naik dan Kenapa kau memutuskan untuk berhenti?"

" aku ti—"

" aku datang!" sahut seorang pemuda yang baru datang.

"Rowon- _ah_!" Jungkook berdiri dan menyambut pemuda yang baru datang.

"Hei Jungkook!" sapa Rowon dengan baik.

" Jungkook, alasanku berhenti adalah aku ingin menjaga anak kami. Aku tahu semua hal yang ada sangat sulit tapi Rowon membuatku sadar jika aku bisa melalui semua ini" ucap Sejeong.

" apa maksudmu? Kau sedang hamil?" tanya Jungkook tidak percaya. Sejeong hanya mengangguk.

" kemarin aku depresi, semua masalah datang kepadaku, masalah dengan manajemen, mengenai hutang yang harus aku bayar. Dan aku baru tahu jika ada nyawa lain di dalam tubuhku"

" Sejeong mengandung anakku Jungkookie!" lanjut rowon.

" _Jinjja_?" tanya Jungkook kepada kedua temannya itu. Hanya saja Jungkook tidak percaya bahwa ini akan terjadi. Sejeong Dan Rowon menjalin suatu hubungan. Kedua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu mengangguk.

" Kalau begitu selamat untuk kalian, aku harap baik kalian baik-baik saja" Jungkook tersenyum kepada Sejeong.

" Jaga kesehatanmu dan Jangan memikirkan masalah yang berat. _Oh_ , Aku tidak bisa lama di sini. Kabarkan aku jika kalian menikah, eoh?" Jungkook memeluk Sejeong, sebelum mengajak Taehyung keluar dari sana.

Mereka tertawa bersama, Jungkook senang setidaknya masalahnya dengan orang lain berkurang.

" _Noona, jjang_!" Puji Taehyung saat mereka keluar dari ruangan Sejeong.

Dan sore itu juga, mereka melihat Sejeong di acara gosip yang menjelaskan semua apa yang terjadi antara dirinya, Eunwoo dan Jungkook. Dengan begitu, semua cercaan untuk jungkook mulai menghilang.

.

.

Taehyung menyelesaikan _shoot single_ -nya, berganti dengan Yoongi sekarang. Pemuda tampan itu duduk di dekat Jungkook. Jungkook juga dengan cekatan mengelap keringat Taehyung dengan tisu yang ia pegang.

" Ponselmu berbunyi!" ucap Jungkook. Taehyung mengambil ponselnya dari dalam tas yang ia letakkan di atas meja dekat mereka.

" Ini _eomma_ , aku angkat sebentar ya _noona_!" Jungkook mengangguk. Ia tersenyum, mengamati Taehyung yang menjauh menjawab panggilan dari Baekhyun.

" _Eomma_!" Taehyung menyapa ibunya saat melihat wajah ibunya di layar canggih miliknya.

" Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

" Sangat melelahkan. _Eomma_ bagaimana?" Baekhyun tersenyum kepada Taehyung, menjawab jika keadaannya baik-baik saja.

" _Eomma_ , cepat kembali!" rengek Taehyung.

" Eomma masih bekerja disini" jawab Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya juga sangat merindukan anak sulungnya itu. Jiplakan dirinya dan Daehyun.

" Eoh, Aku baru tahu _eomma_ ada di Singapura" ucap Taehyung.

" Kau bicara apa? _Eomma_ sedang di Paris sekarang" jawab Baekhyun.

" Benarkah? Aku rasa Tuan Park yang terhormat kemarin mengatakan jika dia ada pekerjaan di Singapura. _Oh_ , sudah seminggu pula rupanya, kemarin Daddy hanya mengatakan akan pergi tiga hari saja" sindir Taehyung. Dia mengatakan itu karena melihat Chanyeol yang bergelut dengan adiknya di belakang ibunya. Di sofa itu ayahnya sibuk menggelitiki Jiwon.

" _Hi Son_!" Chanyeol menggendong Jiwon, mendekat ke arah Baekhyun dan menyapa Taehyung.

" Kau melancong ke Paris, Dad?" tanya Taehyung. Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia tersenyum.

" Kau terlihat senang sekali. Aku menderita disini, cepatlah kembali!" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tertawa melihat Taehyung yang frustrasi.

" Daddy kembali besok, kau tenang saja" jawab Chanyeol.

" _Hyung, bogoshipo_!" celetuk Jiwon. Dia tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi-gigi kecilnya.

" Hyung juga rindu. Cepat pulang Nji, _Ppalli! Ppalli!"_ Taehyung melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada adiknya.

" Jaga diri baik-baik disana, dan jaga kesehatan. _Arra_?" ucap Baekhyun. Taehyung hanya mengangguk sebelum mematikan sambungan itu.

Taehyung kembali masuk ke studio, duduk dekat Jungkook yang tengah berbicara dengan Jeonghan.

" Tae, aku pergi dengan _hyungdeul_ makan siang di kantin, kau ikut?" Taehyung mengangguk saat Jungkook mengajaknya.

" Ayo _noona_!" orang-orang yang melihat Taehyung menggandeng Jungkook adalah hal biasa, meskipun mereka mengaku tidak menjalin hubungan istimewa tetap saja orang-orang studio selalu berpendapat bahwa Taehyung dan Jungkook adalah sepasang kekasih.

" Kookie, kita makan di café seberang Perusahaan saja. Disana ada café baru yang dibuka" Jungkook hanya mengangguk saat Jimin mengatakan itu. Di belakang Jimin, Yoongi juga mengekor. _Young blood_ hanya tersisa Yoongi dan Taehyung, yang ikut makan bersama manager mereka. Yang lainnya sudah pergi menyelesaikan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Minhyun juga sudah mengekor dengan mereka. Pemuda cantik itu langsung mengiyakan ajakan Jeonghan, dia dengan Minki berjalan beriringan.

" Wah, Burgernya enak sekali!" Jungkook melahap gigitan kedua Burger _Large_ miliknya. Minhyun dan Jeonghan sibuk berebut kentang goreng yang ada di atas meja. Sementara Taehyung dan Yoongi hanya diam menikmati makanannya, sesekali mendengar cerita Joy, Seungkwan, Jimin dan Minki yang sibuk membandingkan pasangan mereka.

" Jeon Jungkook?" seseorang memanggil Jungkook. Jungkook dan orang-orang yang ada dimeja itu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah sumber suara. Seorang pria dewasa tampan, berahang tegas dengan usia sekitar tiga puluhan. Taehyung hanya memandang pria itu yang tersenyum lembut melihat keterkejutan _noona_ -nya.

" _Ssaem_?" gumam Jungkook. Jimin kenal pria itu. Pria yang dulu magang disekolahnya dengan Jungkook di Busan. Pria yang kuliah jurusan pendidikan bahasa inggris tapi beberapa tahun belakangan Jimin mendengar kabar jika pria tampan itu mewarisi Perusahaan besar orangtuanya.

" Apa kabarmu Jungkookie?" tanya pria itu lagi.

" Baik, bagaimana denganmu _Ssaem_? Kau tinggal di Seoul?" pria yang memiliki nama Minwoo ingin sekali mengajak Jungkook bicara sebentar. Ia merindukan mantan siswa didikannya.

" Iya, aku tinggal di Seoul. Kau keberatan jika bicara sebentar? Aku boleh pinjam teman kalian sebentar?" tanya Minwoo kepada mereka. Mereka tidak keberatan sama sekali. Taehyung sebenarnya ingin melarang, tapi ia sadar ia tidak berhak sama sekali. Melihat _noona_ -nya yang bersemu merah saat bertatap dengan pria itu membuat Taehyung hanya menghela nafas, tidak rela sekali.

" Kembalikan dia secepatnya Ssaem" celetuk Jimin. Dia merasa jika Minwoo masih menyimpan rasa kepada adiknya itu. Sama seperti Jungkook delapan tahun lalu.

" Baiklah Jiminie, terimakasih!" Jungkook berdiri, mengekori Minwoo yang sudah memegang tangannya.

" Siapa dia Chim?" tanya Joy kepada Jimin, sepertinya Jimin mengenal pria itu.

" Dia guru magang di sekolah kami dulu _noona_ , Jungkook mengatakan jika Minwoo- _Ssaem_ adalah cinta pertamanya, Jungkookie jatuh cinta kepada Minwoo- _Ssaem_ yang memang terkenal baik dan tampan di kalangan siswa. Aku mendengar gosip jika _Ssaem_ juga menyukai Jungkook, tapi aturannya adalah Siswa tidak boleh pacaran dengan guru, meski guru magang sekali pun. Apalagi usia mereka terpaut delapan tahun waktu itu. Intinya mereka dulu saling memendam perasaan" jelas Jimin.

' _jika berhubungan dengan cinta pertama, apa boleh buat?'_ batin Taehyung.

" Kau aman, Tae?" tanya Yoongi yang mengaduk-aduk kopinya, jelas Yoongi tahu apa yang dirasakan Taehyung.

" Terus sekarang _Ssaem_ kalian itu kerja apa?" tanya Minki.

" Dia CEO salah satu Perusahaan saham terkenal di Seoul. Dia juga sudah menikah dan memiliki dua orang anak kalau tidak salah" jelas Jimin lagi.

" Oh, dia Lee Minwoo? Aku juga membawa artikel jika dia juga sedang mengurus perceraian dengan istrinya. Apa dia sedang mendekati Jungkookie sekarang?" tanya Minhyun.

" Entahlah, aku harap apapun yang terjadi, tidak menyakiti Jungkook" balas Jeonghan.

..

Mereka kembali ke Gedung Perusahaan tanpa menunggu Jungkook. Yoongi dan Taehyung memutuskan kembali ke dorm mereka. Yoongi tengah tidur di kamar sementara Taehyung hanya duduk di _sofa-bed_ nya, bingung ingin melakukan apa. Anggota _Young blood_ yang lain juga belum kembali.

" Tae!" Jungkook datang dengan wajah yang berbinar. Dengan senyuman yang terus merekah di wajahnya, ia mendekat ke arah pemuda Kim yang hanya memandanginya. Suara televisi yang besar sempat membuat kening Jungkook mengernyit tidak suka.

" Kenapa suara televisimu besar sekali?!" omel Jungkook, dia mengecilkan volume dengan remot yang berada di dekat Taehyung.

" Kau tahu Tae, Minwoo- _hyung_ mengatakan ingin dekat denganku. Dia ingin mengenalkanku dengan anak-anaknya" ucap Jungkook bangga. Taehyung juga bertanya kepada Jimin tadi, Minwoo berusia tiga puluh satu tahun yang berarti terpaut tiga belas tahun dari Taehyung.

" Kau senang?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk, dengan senyuman ia mengangguk antusias di samping Taehyung.

" Aku ingin membuka hatiku lagi, aku tidak mungkin berlama-lama dengan kesendirian"

" Kalau aku menyukaimu bagaimana noona?" tanya Taehyung. Jungkook memiringkan kepalanya, menghadap ke arah Taehyung.

" Kau tahu aku juga menyukaimu, aku menyayangimu" jawab Jungkook, senyuman gigi kelincinya membuat orang gemas.

" Konteks sukaku bukan seperti adik sayang kepada kakaknya. Aku menyukaimu sebagai Taehyung yang menyukai Jungkookie" ucap Taehyung. Taehyung memandang lamat mata bulat Jungkook. Cantik sekali, binar yang tidak pernah redup.

" A-aku ti–" ucapan Jungkook terputus saat seseorang meneleponnya. Taehyung juga jelas melihat siapa yang menghubungi _noona_ -nya itu. Nama _'Minwoo-hyung'_ yang tertera di layar ponsel Jungkook ditambah senyuman manis Jungkook saat menatap nama itu membuat hati Taehyung berdenyut. Taehyung tidak suka.

.

.

* * *

Katakan jika Taehyung tidak lagi membahas masalah perasaan sukanya kepada Jungkook. Setelah pengakuannya hari itu, dan Jungkook hanya diam tidak menganggapi, Taehyung memilih bungkam. Kini ia hanya diam menikmati statusnya sebagai model dan Jungkook sebagai managernya.

Dua bulan setelah hari itu, semua berjalan lancar. Meski semua orang yang ada di management jelas mengetahui jika Taehyung menyukai Jungkook. Mata Taehyung tidak bisa lepas dari apa saja yang Jungkook lakukan. Katakanlah jika Taehyung cinta mati dengan Jungkook.

Hubungan Jungkook dengan Minwoo juga sepertinya bergerak maju. Bahkan kedua anaknya, Hyuna yang berumur tujuh tahun dan Hyukjae berumur lima tahun sudah sangat akrab dengan Jungkook. Jungkook juga sering pergi dengan keluarga Minwoo untuk makan siang ataupun jalan-jalan bersama. Taehyung cemburu, sangat. Tapi dia mencoba sadar, mencoba menasehati hatinya, jika cinta tidak harus memiliki.

Taehyung juga tidak suka saat kedua anak Minwoo mengambil alih perhatian Jungkook. Kedua anak itu sering bermain di studio. Minwoo sering menitipkan kedua anaknya kepada Jungkook, Jungkook jelas tidak keberatan. Di tambah orang-orang studio juga menyukai anak-anak itu. Tapi tidak dengan Taehyung. Pemuda itu tidak suka dengan mereka. Mereka nakal dan sering menyentuh barang-barang milik Taehyung. Pernah sekali, Hyukjae hampir saja menabrak Taehyung yang membawa ramen panas di tangannya, hampir saja anak itu tersiram air panas dari kuah ramen. Taehyung lantas membentak anak itu agar hati-hati. Jungkook marah, dan tidak menyapa Taehyung. Sejak saat itu Taehyung merasa ada jarak dari Jungkook.

..

Hari ini Jungkook ulangtahun. Semua orang management merayakannya saat baru sampai di kantor. Biasanya jika orang lain merayakan saat pulang kerja, berbeda dengan mereka, mereka merayakan ulangtahun manager manis itu saat pagi hari. Saat semua anggota staff dan model masih berkumpul dan semangat.

Jungkook senang sekali, perayaan usia dua puluh tiga tahunnya dikelilingi orang-orang yang ia sayang. Jungkook meniup lilin saat semua orang selesai menyanyikan lagu perayaan.

" _Make a wish_ Jeon!" celetuk Namjoon di sebelah Jin. Jungkook mendengus, kekasih hyung-nya itu merusak moment miliknya.

" Aku tahu _hyung_!"

' _aku berharap aku mendapatkan kejelasan untuk hatiku'_

Jungkook meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue ulangtahunnya, semua orang bersorak dan menunggu traktiran dari Jungkook.

" Makan siang dan kopi untuk hari ini aku yang tanggung!" teriak Jungkook. Semua orang disana mengangguk dan setuju, bagaimana mungkin menolak sesuatu yang gratis.

..

" Selamat ulangtahun, _noona_!" Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jungkook, pemuda manis itu sedang membubuhi wajah Taehyung dengan sedikit bedak agar wajah Taehyung terlihat _fresh_ di depan kamera.

" Kado untukku mana?" tanya Jungkook sambil menadahkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah Taehyung. Sudah lama mereka tidak terlibat obrolan seperti ini. Biasanya cenderung kaku semenjak Jungkook sering pergi dengan Minwoo.

" Apapun yang kau minta, kau mau apa?"

" Bagaimana kalau kau traktir aku menonton film di bioskop nanti sore? Film yang aku tunggu hari ini rilis dan aku ingin kau mentraktirku menonton. Itu bisa aku anggap sebagai kado" jawab Jungkook. Sudah lama ia rencanakan untuk menonton film yang ia tunggu. Dan Jungkook ingin menonton dengan Taehyung. Melewati hari ulangtahunnya dengan pemuda Kim tersebut.

" Hanya itu?" tanya Taehyung.

" _Eung_! Untuk tahun ini aku ingin hadiah itu saja. Untuk tahun berikutnya aku masih belum memikirkannya" Jungkook tersenyum dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Taehyung. Apakah Taehyung boleh berharap jika Jungkook ingin melewatkan ulangtahunnya kembali denga Taehyung?

..

* * *

Taehyung menunggu di lobi bioskop. Ditangannya sudah ada dua tiket film yang diinginkan Jungkook. Selepas makan siang tadi Jungkook pergi, sebelumnya Jungkook mengatakan akan langsung menemui Taehyung di bioskop. Mereka berjanji bertemu jam setengah tiga, sedikit menunggu untuk film yang akan ditayangkan jam tiga lewat lima belas menit. Taehyung hanya menghembuskan nafas. Menatap sendu ke arah dua tiket yang ia pegang. Sekarang sudah setengah empat dan ia masih berharap Jungkook akan datang. Tadi saat di kantor, Taehyung jelas melihat Jungkook masuk ke dalam mobil Minwoo saat di basemen Perusahaan tadi. Tersenyum riang saat Minwoo membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook.

Taehyung ingin pergi, ia jelas kesal. Tapi sisi lain dari hatinya masih ingin menunggu, bagaimana jika Jungkook datang saat ia pulang? Film ini adalah film yang ditunggu Jungkook, dan ini adalah hari ulangtahun Jungkook. Setidaknya sedikit menunggu masih bisa di toleransi oleh Taehyung dan hatinya.

..

Taehyung masih disana, menunggu Jungkook. Beberapa kali mencoba menghubungi pemuda manis itu tapi tidak dijawab. Taehyung tersenyum miris.

" Membuatku gila!" gumam Taehyung. Ia melirik jam yang melingkari tangannya. Pukul sepuluh malam, dan sebentar lagi adalah tayangan terakhir untuk hari ini, _Midnight session_. Taehyung kembali membeli sebuah tiket untuk film. Ia ingin menonton sendiri.

" Taehyung!" Daniel menyapa Taehyung. Taehyung tersenyum melihat Daniel, di sebelahnya ada Seongwoo. Di belakang mereka juga ada Jaehyun dan Taeyong.

" Kau menonton juga?" Taehyung hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari Seongwoo.

" _Double date_?" tanya Taehyung kepada Daniel.

" _Aniyo_! Kebetulan hanya bertemu di depan dengan mereka" jawab Daniel. Tadi rencananya Daniel memang ingin kencan dengan Seongwoo, menonton film favorit sambil beromantis ria, tapi sepertinya menonton beramai-ramai juga tidak apa-apa.

" Kau sendiri Tae?" tanya Jaehyun. Taehyung kembali mengangguk.

" Harusnya ada Jungkook, anak itu kan memang sudah menunggu film ini rilis sejak lama" celetuk Taeyong.

" Dia pergi makan malam dengan Minwoo- _sshi_ dan anak-anaknya. Minwoo- _sshi_ mungkin menyiapkan kejutan yang menarik untuk ulangtahun Jungkook" jawab Seongwoo. Daniel dan Jaehyun melirik Taehyung, pemuda itu hanya diam dan tanpa ekspresi. Tapi mungkin hatinya sudah terbakar hangus karena sakit hati dan cemburu.

" Sudahlah, biarkan saja dia bahagia _hyung_! Ayo kita nikmati film malam ini. Kita susah-susah harus mencari jadwal malam untuk menonton karena takut wartawan dan fans ribut dengan kencan kita" ucap Daniel.

.

.

Hampir dua jam film itu diputar, tengah malam mereka kembali ke apartemen. Taehyung ikut dengan mobil Daniel, karena saat pergi tadi dia menggunakan Taksi.

" Ayo!" Daniel mengajak Seongwoo dan Taehyung keluar. Jarak antara tempat parkir mobil dan gedung apartemen sekitar seratus meter. Taehyung berjalan dibelakang pasangan yang bergandengan tangan itu. Lucu saja, melihat Seongwoo yang sedikit agresif kepada sahabatnya itu, dan Daniel akan membalasnya dengan manja yang berlebihan. Pasangan yang serasi dimata Taehyung.

Taehyung berjalan menunduk, hari ini dia total kecewa. Bukan kepada Jungkook, tapi kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa tegas untuk menjaga perasaannya, dia terlalu menikmati rasa sakit seperti ini.

Taehyung berhenti berjalan, menubruk Daniel yang ada di depannya karena pasangan itu mendadak menghentikan langkah. Taehyung penasaran dengan apa yang mereka lakukan.

" Tae!" gumam Daniel.

" Jungkook!" seruan Seongwoo mengejutkan banyak pihak. Jungkook yang sedang berciuman dengan Minwoo di depan mobilnya dan Taehyung yang melihat adegan itu.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook melepaskan tangan Minwoo yang menahan pinggangnya, dia juga terkejut disana ada Taehyung. Orang yang ia kecewakan hari ini.

" Danik, Ongie- _hyung_ , aku duluan. Ada yang harus aku kerjakan di dorm" Taehyung berjalan melewati mereka. Jelas sekali tadi Taehyung melihat Minwoo menyeringai kepadanya. Mengejek karena Taehyung bukan apa-apa jika melawan dirinya dalam mendapatkan Jungkook.

" Sepertinya kami juga ada urusan. Ayo sayang!" Daniel menarik tangan Seongwoo, pergi dari sana.

..

* * *

Dua hari setelah itu, Taehyung dan Jungkook hanya diam. Tanpa bicara, hanya mengerjakan tugas masing-masing. Taehyung tidak menuntut kejelasan mengenai mengapa Jungkook tidak datang hari itu, dan Jungkook juga entah mengapa tidak berinisiatif menjelaskan.

" Chim- _hyung_ , aku titip Hyuna dan Hyukjae sampai jam makan siang ya, aku ingin bertemu dengan Minwoo-hyung, ada perlu sebelum makan siang" Jimin hanya mengangguk. Sesi pemotretan untuk _Young blood_ memang cepat berakhir hari ini. Jam sepuluh pagi mereka sudah selesai pemotretan.

Semua orang bubar, hanya tinggal beberapa orang disana. Jimin ada keperluan mendadak, rapat manager dengan beberapa pihak iklan.

" Taehyung, Jaehyun, tolong jaga mereka sebentar ya. Aku ada rapat" Jaehyun mengangguk. Sementara Taehyung tidak ingin ambil pusing untuk menjawab. Toh Jimin sudah pergi dari sana tanpa mendengar jawaban darinya.

Hyukjae berlarian keluar dari studio. Dia ingin ke _Memory Room_ , ruangan yang berisi banyak foto. Dua orang beradik kakak itu memang dilarang masuk kesana, karena berbahaya. Mereka masih kecil dan ruangan itu sangat rentan, semua bahan disana banyak terbuat dari kaca.

Jungkook jelas sudah memperingati agar mereka menjaga jarak dari ruangan tersebut sejak mereka pertama kali datang ke Perusahaan tersebut.

" Tae, ayo ke kantin, ajak juga mereka" Hyuna yang mendengar ucapan Jaehyun berseru senang. Ia sangat ingin mencicipi makanan kantin perusahaan itu.

" Ayo _Oppa_!" ajak Hyuna semangat.

Di lain tempat, ruangan serba kaca, di dalamnya Hyukjae menelusuri semua foto yang terpajang di kaca, sesekali ia tertawa melihat pose orang yang menurutnya lucu.

Anak kecil itu berlari kesana kemari, sampai ia memecahkan beberapa kaca yang menjadi tempat pajangan foto. Beberapa saat kemudian ia terpeleset dan kepalanya terkena sudut meja yang runcing, membuatnya pingsan seketika dengan luka di belakang kepala. Darahnya sudah menggenangi lantai tempat dia terjatuh.

..

"Hyuna, adikmu kemana?" tanya Taehyung, dia sedang membuka sepatunya, tadi baru saja ia _shoot_ untuk merk sepatu terkenal.

Hyuna mengidikkan bahu tidak tahu, adiknya itu tidak bisa diam, wajar saja sekarang hilang.

"Hyun- _ah_ , aku pergi mencarinya sebentar" Taehyung berjalan keluar studio, mengabaikan teriakan Jaehyun yang menyuruhnya untuk memakai alas kaki terlebih dahulu.

Taehyung mencari dan memanggil Hyukjae di lorong lantai itu, tapi perhatian Taehyung mengarah kepada _Memory Room_ yang pintunya terbuka.

"Sial!" umpat Taehyung. Pemuda itu berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Taehyung terkejut melihat Hyukjae sudah terkapar dengan darah yang banyak.

"Hei, Hyukjae!" Taehyung memeriksa detak jantung anak itu, serpihan kaca yang sudah melukai kakinya total ia abaikan.

"Hei, kau harus baik-baik saja" Taehyung langsung menggendong Hyukjae dan membawanya keluar.

"Jaehyun- _ah_!"

"Ada apa Tae?" Astaga Hyukjae!"Jaehyun dan Hyuna mendekat ke arah Taehyung yang sudah menggendong Hyukjae dengan panik.

"Ayo kerumah sakit!" mereka semua berlari menuju basemen, Jaehyun menggandeng tangan Hyuna disampingnya. Semua orang yang melihat itu penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi.

..

"Hyuna, cepat hubungi ayahmu, katakan secepatnya ke rumah sakit dekat Jungkookie kerja, katakan adikmu sedang sakit" Hyuna mengangguk mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Ayahnya memang membekalinya sebuah ponsel jika ada sesuatu yang genting. Jaehyun melirik Taehyung yang duduk dengan gusar di bangku belakang. Hyukjae masih dalam gendongannya. Taehyung pucat dan bergetar.

"Tenang Taehyung!"

"Hyun jika dia, dia –" Taehyung tidak sanggup melanjutkan omongannya, ia terlalu takut saat ini. Ketakutan yang sama saat ia membantu Sejeong dulu.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja"

.

.

Taehyung duduk di bangku tunggu, bersama dengan Jaehyun dan Hyuna. Mereka sedang menunggu dokter memeriksa dan merawat luka di kepala Hyukjae. Minwoo dan Jungkook datang dengan tergesa.

Minwoo langsung menarik Taehyung agar pemuda itu berdiri. Taehyung hanya pasrah dan menurut, tidak memberontak sama sekali.

" Apa yang kau lakukan kepada anakku? Sialan!" satu pukulan Minwoo daratkan ke wajah Taehyung, membuat Taehyung tersungkur. Jaehyun langsung membantu Taehyung berdiri. Dengan mata sayunya Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang seolah menghakiminya. Ternyata _noona_ -nya juga menyalahkannya.

Minwoo mencoba lagi untuk menyentuh Taehyung, tapi Jaehyun sudah menghalanginya. Seenaknya saja sahabatnya di salahkan.

"Sekali lagi kau menyentuh Taehyung, aku akan membuatmu menyesal. Aku tidak peduli kau lebih tua dari kami atau kau orang berpengaruh disini" Jaehyun membawa Taehyung pergi dari sana.

"Satu lagi, harusnya kalian mengucapkan terimakasih bukannya menyalahkan Taehyung" ucap Jaehyun sebelum pergi.

" _Oppa_!" teriakan Hyuna tidak berpengaruh untuk Taehyung dan Jaehyun untuk berbalik.

"Hyuna, apa yang terjadi dengan Hyukjae? Apa Taehyung yang menyelakainya?" tanya Jungkook yang duduk disamping Hyuna. Hyuna menggeleng dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari matanya. Harusnya ia dan adiknya makan enak di kantin perusahaan dengan kedua _oppa_ -nya itu, bukan berakhir seperti ini. Jungkook memeluk Hyuna yang mulai terisak.

Jungkook tidak akan memaafkan Taehyung jika ia melakukan semua ini. Ia bersumpah akan membenci Taehyung seumur hidupnya.

..

Taehyung meringis saat seorang perawat mengobati luka di kakinya. Semua telapak kaki Taehyung tidak bisa dikatakan baik karena terkena serpihan kaca. Beberapa dari luka itu ada yang dalam, tidak hanya goresan.

"Apa keadaan Hyukjae baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung kepada Jaehyun. Jaehyun langsung memukul kepala Taehyung kesal.

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja, kenapa kau harus memikirkannya? Kau sudah terluka seperti ini" omel Jaehyun.

Orang-orang di luar gaduh, perawat yang mengobati Taehyung menghampiri orang-orang itu, beberapa saat kemudian dia kembali ke dalam ruangan itu. Menyebutkan luka Taehyung hanya perlu sering di bersihkan agar tidak infeksi.

" _Noona_ ada apa diluar tadi?" tanya Taehyung kepada perawat cantik itu.

" Rumah sakit lagi butuh darah, anak kecil yang kalian bawa tadi membutuhkan donor darah, sementara stok darah sesuai golongan miliknya lagi kosong" Taehyung dan Jaehyun cukup terkejut mendengarnya.

" Apa golongan darahnya _noona_?" tanya Taehyung.

" Golongan darahnya AB" jawab perawat itu.

" _Noona_ , golongan darahku juga AB, aku bisa mendonorkan untuk Hyukjae" tukas Taehyung.

" _Andwe_! _Andwe_ Tae. Kau melakukan apa? Mereka sudah jahat kepadamu" larang Jaehyun.

" Aku tahu kau sangat mneyukai Jungkookie- _hyung_ , tapi aku tidak ingin kau melakukan ini. Kakimu saja sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan sekarang kau mau memberikan darahmu untuk anak orang yang sudah menuduhmu? Jangan gila!" Jaehyun benar-benar murka sekarang. Taehyung tidak tahu jika sahabatnya sebegitu tidak sukanya dengan Minwoo.

" Aku juga tidak ingin membuat Jungkookie- _hyung_ terkesan Hyun- _ah_ , aku melakukan ini murni karena aku ingin membantu Hyukjae. Dia masih kecil dan dia harus terus hidup, jangan hanya gara-gara kekurangan darah nyawanya jadi terancam. Aku hanya ingin membantunya karena aku merasa aku bisa. Jangan khawatirkan perasaanku. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untukku" Taehyung tersenyum kepada Jaehyun. Meyakinkan sahabatnya itu jika dia akan baik-baik saja.

" _Okay_ , kalau seperti itu, ayo ikut ke labor darah, kita akan periksa kondisimu sebelum mendonorkan darah" ucap perawat itu. Taehyung duduk di kursi roda, di dorong oleh Jaehyun, mengikuti perawat cantik yang sudah jalan duluan di depan mereka.

" Kim- _super-baik_ -Taehyung!" gumam Jaehyun, membuat Taehyung terkekeh mendengar ucapan Jaehyun. Jaehyun itu sebenarnya orang yang paling tidak tega yang pernah Taehyung kenal, tapi jika sudah tidak ia suka, ia akan menjadi super benci dengan hal itu.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam labor darah tersebut, Jaehyun menunggu diluar, menelepon seseorang untuk dimintai tolong.

" Minjae- _ya_ , ini aku!"

" _Iya aku tahu. Kau adalah Jaehyun. Ada apa? Apa ini tentang Taehyung yang menggendong anak di lorong itu?"_

" Bagaimana kau tahu?"

" _Aku memiliki rekamannya kalau kau lupa, kau mau aku apakan dengan rekaman ini?"_

" Kirimkan kepadaku sekarang juga. Dimana kau sekarang? Bisa kau jemput Taehyung?"

" _Bisa. Aku sedang di studio musik. Aku akan pergi dengan Yoongi-hyung untuk menjemput Taehyung. Dimana aku jemput dia?"_

" Ke rumah sakit dekat Perusahaan. Si bodoh itu tidak bisa berjalan. Nanti tolong suruh Yoongi- _hyung_ tunggu saja di mobil. Aku yakin Yoongi- _hyung_ akan murka jika melihat keadaan Taehyung"

" _Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim videonya sekarang kepadamu. Mungkin 20 menit lagi kami akan sampai"_

" _Okay_ terimakasih!"

Beberapa saat kemudian Jaehyun membuka ponselnya, membuka kiriman video dari Minjae. Ada dua buah video, satu di lorong dan satu lagi di dalam _Memory Room_. Jelas disana Taehyung tidak bersalah sama sekali. Harusnya mereka berterimakasih karena Taehyung sudah membantu Hyukjae.

Dan Taehyung keluar dari ruangan serba putih yang penuh alat-alat kesehatan itu dengan wajah pucat.

" Dan kau berhasil mendonorkan darahmu, benar?" tanya Jaehyun. Taehyung hanya memperlihatkan cengiran khasnya.

" Habis ini langsung istirahat ya, Taehyung" ujar perawat dengan lembut. Taehyung mengangguk.

" Aku akan membawa darah ini ke ruangan anak itu. Kau sudah membantunya, terimakasih" Taehyung kembali mengangguk. Perawat itu meninggalkan mereka di depan labor.

" Bagus sekali kau, tidak makan dan sudah membuang darah dengan sia-sia"lagi-lagi Jaehyun mengomel.

" Di dalam tadi aku sudah makan _snack_ sehat dan diberi susu sebelum donor Hyun. Aku mau pulang sekarang" Jaehyun mengangguk, mendorong kursi roda Taehyung.

Sebelum itu Jaehyun mengirimkan dua buah video tadi kepada Jungkook. Dengan beberapa kalimat kekesalannya.

' _Semoga kau dengan kekasihmu bahagia telah menyalahkan Taehyung kami'_

" Hyun- _ah_ , kau tidak mengantarku pulang?" tanya Taehyung. Jelas sekali di depan rumah sakit Taehyung melihat Minjae dan Yoongi- _hyung_ nya menanti mereka berdua.

" Aku akan kencan dengan Taeyong- _hyung_. Dia sudah menungguku di tempat pemotretannya. Aku tidak mau membuatnya menunggu dengan mengantarmu dulu. Pulang saja dengan mereka"

" Hyun- _ah_ , Yoongi _-hyung_ ti—"

" Dia sepertinya belum tahu. Orang itu pasti sudah dikejar Yoongi-hyung jika tahu kau seperti ini oleh anaknya, ditambah kau babak belur oleh ayahnya" jawab Jaehyun.

" Minjae.. bawa dia langsung ke dorm ya, aku mau pergi dulu" Minjae mengangguk. Yoongi yang awalnya mengantuk langsung menatap Taehyung yang kesusahan masuk ke dalam mobil.

" Kau kenapa Tae?" tanya Yoongi terkejut. Dia tidak fokus tadi, dan mengangguk saja saat Minjae mengajaknya pergi sebentar.

" Aku tidak apa-apa _hyung_ "

" Jaehyun, Taehyung kenapa?" tanya Yoongi kepada Jaehyun, dia tidak akan mendapat jawaban dari Taehyung.

" Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sekarang _hyung_ , aku harus pergi sebelum Taeyong- _hyung_ memecatku menjadi calon pacarnya, _Bye_!" Jaehyun langsung kabur dari mereka. Dia tidak sanggup berhadapan dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ nya sekarang. Yoongi selalu protektif dengan anggotanya.

" Terjadi sesuatu, _uh_?" tanya Yoongi kepada mereka berdua.

" Kau tidur saja _hyung_ " ucap Taehyung.

" _Gurae_ , aku tidur. Tapi aku akan tahu sebentar lagi apa yang telah terjadi" Yoongi kesal sendiri dengan mereka.

Tak berapa lama, ponsel Taehyung berbunyi. _Eomma_ nya menelepon.

" _Jangan kau katakan eomma tidak tahu apa yang terjadi"_

" _Eomma!"_

" _Dimana kau sekarang?"_

" Baru pulang dari rumah sakit, apa Daddy yang memberitahu eomma?"

" _Eung! Kau pulang ke rumah sekarang juga. Daddymu sudah membereskan masalah yang ada diruangan itu. Pulang Taehyung!"_

" Iya _eomma_. Aku akan pulang"

" _Baiklah, eomma tunggu dirumah"_

" Iya _eomma, bye!"_

.

.

* * *

" Taehyung tidak bersalah" gumam Jungkook. Pemuda manis itu merasa sangat menyesal telah berpikiran jika Taehyung tega melakukan itu, menyakiti Hyukjae.

" Apa maksudmu dia tidak bersalah? Dia telah mencelakai Hyukjae, Jungkookie" geram Minwoo saat mendengar gumaman Jungkook.

" _Ani_! Justru Taehyung yang telah menyelamatkan Hyukjae. Hyukjae jatuh sendiri di dalam Memory Room, dan Taehyung datang menolongnya, _hyung_ " jawab Jungkook. Jungkook jadi tersulut emosi saat Minwoo menyalahkan Taehyung.

" Maaf Tuan, Anak anda sudah baik-baik saja. Rumah sakit sudah mendapatkan darah yang dibutuhkan anak anda" tukas dokter yang keluar dari ruang Hyukjae. Perawat cantik yang mengurus Taehyung tadi jelas mendengar perdebatan mereka. Sebelum pergi dari sana, dia sempat berceletuk kepada mereka berdua. Membuat Minwoo terdiam dan Jungkook yang merasa bersalah.

" Taehyung yang mendonorkan darah untuk membantu anak itu"

.

.

Taehyung tidak ikut _shoot_ malam ini. Yoongi memberitahu kepada Joy jika Taehyung sakit dan pulang ke rumah ibunya. Taehyung melewatkan pemotretan untuk pakaian dari sebuah merk ternama. Dia harus absen karena selain kakinya sakit, eommanya juga melarang keras untuk pergi. Bahkan Daddynya sibuk menenangkan ibunya yang terus mengomel. Malam ini Daddy-nya memang menginap di rumah eomma Taehyung.

" Jaehyun, Taehyung dimana?" tanya Jungkook yang baru datang langsung kepada Jaehyun. Terakhir Taehyung bersama Jaehyun, Jungkook juga mencari ke dorm _Young blood_ tapi dia tidak menemukan Taehyung tadi. Di dalam studio hanya tersisa _Young blood_ , para manager di tambah Seongwoo, Jihoon, Hyungseob, Taeyong, Jin dan Minhyun.

" Masih memperdulikan Taehyung rupanya, _hyung_?" tanya Jaehyun sarkas. Mereka semua diam melihat situasi yang memanas itu. Jaehyun malam ini memang terlihat sangat tidak suka dengan Jungkook.

" Aku bertanya kepadamu Jaehyun! Kau harusnya menjawab dimana Taehyung berada, aku ingin meminta maaf" jawab Jungkook, dia tidak ingin ikut tersulut emosi.

" Meminta maaf? Semudah itu? Aku masih memaafkanmu karena sudah membuat Taehyung menunggu lama di bioskop, menunggu delapan jam untuk seseorang yang bersenang-senang dengan orang lain pasti sangat menjengkelkan, _kan_? Tapi hari ini, aku benar-benar membencimu _hyung_! Taehyung terluka dan kau menuduhnya seenaknya. Kau bahkan tidak membelanya. _Okay_ , jika kau tidak bisa membelanya di depan Minwoo- _sshi_ , seharusnya kau bisa mempercayai Taehyung. Taehyung hanya membantu Hyukjae, bukan mencelakainya. Kau menyakitinya, _hyung_ " jelas Jaehyun. Daniel tahu permasalahannya. Tadi Jaehyun memberitahu semuanya. Daniel sedikit melirik ke arah Yoongi yang sudah mengeraskan rahangnya. Mendengar Taehyung terluka gara-gara masala ini cukup membuat darahnya mendidih.

" _Hyung_? kau baik?" tanya Daniel.

" Apa setelah mendengar Taehyung diperlakukan tidak adil perasaanmu baik Dan?" tanya Yoongi dingin.

" Sudahlah, kalian tidak harus menyelesaikan masalah seperti ini" Seungkwan mencoba menenangkan mereka.

" Aku tidak tahu jika Taehyung membantunya, selama ini Taehyung terlihat tidak menyukai Hyuna dan Hyukjae, semua orang juga berpikiran sama denganku" ucap Jungkook.

" _Ani_! Taehyung bahkan punya adik kecil, bagaimana mungkin dia menyakiti anak kecil" balas Jaehyun. Jungkook harus menerima pelajaran dari semua ini.

" Aku tidak tahu jika akan terjadi seperti ini Jaehyun- _ah_ , sekarang dimana Taehyung?"

" Dia ada di rumahnya Kookie!" Taeyong memberitahu Jungkook. Jungkook langsung mengambil kunci mobil Seongwoo yang sudah dipinjamnya tadi di atas meja.

" Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku Jaehyun. Terimakasih kau sudah memberi fakta yang sebenarnya" ucap Jungkook sebelum pergi.

.

.

* * *

Jungkook memencet bel rumah Baekhyun. Rumah yang sudah ia datangi sebelumnya.

" Jungkookie?" Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuk Jungkook. Baekhyun memeluk Jungkook sebentar sebelum menyilahkan Jungkook masuk. Di depan televisi, Chanyeol sedang bercanda dengan Jiwon, Jungkook tersenyum melihatnya.

" _Eoh_ , Jungkook!" Jungkook menunduk sopan saat Direktur perusahaannya menyapanya.

" Apa aku boleh bertemu dengan Taehyung, Baekhyun- _sshi_?" tanya Jungkook sopan. Baekhyun mengangguk.

" _Eomma_! Susu coklatku mana?" teriak Taehyung dari dalam kamar. Saat sakit, hal yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya adalah bermanja ria dengan _eomma_ -nya.

" Aku akan membuatkan susu anak nakal itu sebentar, kau temui saja dia di kamarnya"

" Aku akan membawakan susu untuk Taehyung sekalian Baekhyun- _sshi_ "

..

Jungkook membawa segelas susu untuk Taehyung. Dia membuka pintu, tapi Taehyung tidak memperdulikannya, dia masih sibuk dengan _game_ yang ada di ponselnya.

" _Eomma_! Letakkan sa— _hyung_?" Taehyung terkejut saat Jungkook tersenyum kepadanya. Jungkook meletakkan susu itu di atas nakas di sebelah ranjang Taehyung. Taehyung menghentikan permainannya. Menatap Jungkook yang duduk di samping ranjangnya.

" Kakimu pasti sakit sekali" ucap Jungkook membuka percakapan di antara mereka. Taehyung masih diam.

" Aku minta maaf karena secara tidak langsung sudah menghakimimu. Aku seharusnya meminta penjelasanmu alih-alih menatapmu dengan sinis tadi. Aku juga berterimakasih karena kau sudah membantu Hyukjae. Keadaannya membaik meski harus tetap berada di rumah sakit" jelas Jungkook.

" Aku memaafkanmu, _hyung_. Perihal Hyukjae, aku membantunya murni karena aku ingin membantunya, tidak ada hal yang lain"

"Taehyung, masalah kau dan aku, aku ra—"

" _Hyung_ , aku hanya memberitahu satu hal kepadamu, terlepas dari masalah Hyukjae dan ayahnya. Aku menyerah atas perasaanku kepadamu. Aku tidak mau menyakiti diriku sendiri lebih dalam lagi dan membuatmu tidak nyaman. Semenjak hari ulangtahunmu kemarin lusa, aku menyadari jika aku harus menyerah untuk perasaanku kepadamu" ucap Taehyung tenang. Entah mengapa ucapan Taehyung itu membuat jantung Jungkook berdetak tidak karuan. Dia merasa tidak senang dengan hal itu.

.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	10. Chapter 10

Summary : Taehyung (18 tahun) menaruh hati kepada sekretaris Perusahaan besar yang sangat cantik dimatanya, Jungkook(23 tahun) dan inilah cerita Taehyung dan Jungkook yang terlibat dalam satu garis takdir yang sama.

 **Pair : Taekook, YoonMin, Namjin, etc**

 **Main Cast : Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook**

 **Other Cast : Member BTS, Wanna One, Seventeen,GOT7,EXO dan Grup Idol lainnya**

 **Rate : T – M**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Warning : Ingat ini hanya cerita fanfiction (bikinan Fans) jika ingin Judge pakai bahasa yang baik. ? kenapa aku**

 **Semua karakter hanya untuk mendukung cerita, jadi kalau ada yang ga enak dengan peran, INGAT ! Cuma peran eh ! di dunia nyata jangan benci mereka yaaa…**

.

.

* * *

 **-DEAR TAEHYUNG-**

 **(Someone Who Stole My Heart)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter X:**

Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan jika dia dianggap orang yang tidak konsisten, terutama dalam masalah perasaannya. Apalagi setelah diceramahi panjang lebar oleh _hyungdeul_ -nya, Jungkook baru mendapat titik terang atas apa yang ia inginkan. Pemuda Kim, itulah yang Jungkook inginkan.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Jangan banyak minum Jungkookie, hik. Kau sudah mabuk" tukas Jimin dengan wajah yang memerah. Hari ini mereka memutuskan untuk membuat acara kecil di apartemen Minki dan Jeonghan. Mereka berpesta setelah bekerja seharian, kali ini formasi mereka lengkap. Jin dan Minhyun hanya memandangi teman-temannya yang sudah mulai mabuk._

" _Aku bingung hyung!" teriak Jungkook. Jeonghan langsung mengambil gelas yang berisi bir dari tangan Jungkook. Membuat si bungsu merengut tidak suka._

" _Hyung, kembalikan!" teriaknya lagi._

" _Kau ada masalah apa?" tanya Minhyun. Pemuda cantik kekasih Hyunbin itu mengemili kentang goreng yang ada di depannya. Jungkook menggeleng._

" _Tipikal Jungkook sekali, tidak mau bercerita kepada kita" kini Seongwoo yang menyeletuk. Dia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Mengusak rambut yang basah karena harus keramas akibat gerah luar biasa setelah pemotretan diluar ruangan._

" _Taehyung.."_

" _Kenapa dengan Taehyung?" tanya Jeonghan. Jeonghan dan Minki memang bertaruh mengenai siapa yang akan dipilih Jungkook. Jeonghan memegang nama Taehyung. Jadi wajar saja jika dia sesemangat itu mendengar nama Taehyung keluar dari bibir manis Jungkook._

" _Dia menjauhiku. Aku tidak suka dengan dia menjauhiku, hyung!"_

" _Kenapa bisa dia menjauhimu?" pancing Jin._

" _A-aku, aku menyakitinya. Aku melukai hatinya" gumam Jungkook._

" _Perihal kau ciuman dengan Minwoo-sshi?" tanya Seongwoo._

" _Mwo? Jadi kau dan Minwoo-sshi sudah berciuman?" teriak semua yang ada disana, kecuali Seongwoo dan Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk ragu. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa Taehyung menjauhinya._

" _Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Aku tidak suka seperti ini"_

" _Hyung, aku tidak tahu jika saat itu Minwoo-hyung akan menciumku. Dia hanya mengatakan akan memberikan hadiah ulangtahun untukku. Dan aku juga tidak tahu jika Taehyung akan menunggu selama itu di bioskop. Harusnya dia pulang saja setelah tahu tidak akan datang"_

" _Jungkookie, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minki. Jungkook dan mata yang berair saat bercerita bukanlah kombinasi yang baik untuk mereka._

" _Aku sadar aku salah, dan aku juga menuduhnya saat ia membawa Hyukjae ke rumah sakit. Padahal Taehyung berniat membantu Hyukjae, tapi aku malah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak tentang Taehyung" lanjut Jungkook bercerita. Kali ini ia meneguk langsung minuman dari botolnya. Jungkook butuh pelampiasan kali ini._

" _Kau tidak menyukai Taehyung menjauhimu?" tanya Minki. Jungkook mengangguk. Membuat Minki harus merengut karena ia mendukung Minwoo untuk pasangan Jungkook. Dia hanya main-main dengan Jeonghan, bertaruh mengenai barang branded keinginan dengan dalih hitung-hitung penghematan, tapi ia akan mengembalikan pilihan semuanya kepada Jungkook, kepada orang yang harus memilih tanpa dipaksa atas nama perasaan belas kasihan atau apapun._

" _Hyung, aku harus bagaimana?" tanya Jungkook. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara lipatan tangannya diatas meja. Mereka semua melihat Jungkook, merasa iba dengan adik mereka yang selalu terlibat masalah rumit mengenai perasaan._

" _Kau pikirkan dengan baik tentang semua ini, tentang siapa yang benar-benar kau cintai. Kami tidak bisa memberi solusi jika ini mengenai hati, tentang posisi siapa yang paling hatimu inginkan" Jin mendekat dan mengelus puncak kepala Jungkook. Dia sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya ini. Semuanya menyusul, ikut menenangkan Jungkook._

" _Sekarang kita sebaiknya istirahat" tukas Seongwoo. Istirahat dalam kamus mereka adalah tidur bersama dan bercerita kecil menjelang mimpi menghampiri._

* * *

.

.

"Hyung, aku ingin makan siang dengan Jjajangmyeon!" celetuk Taehyung saat Jungkook membersihkan wajah Taehyung. Mungkin orang-orang tidak menyadari, mereka masih melihat Taehyung dan Jungkook tetap bersama, tapi Jungkook jelas mengetahui jika Taehyung menjauhinya. Mereka hanya terlibat masalah pekerjaan, tidak seperti dulu, dulu Taehyung hampir mengikutkan dirinya dalam masalah pribadi Taehyung. Dua minggu setelah insiden yang membuat Taehyung dan Jungkook benar-benar renggang, kini mereka harus berpura demi pekerjaan yang terikat. Kaki Taehyung sudah bisa dikatakan sembuh dari luka yang disebabkan kaca tempo hari.

" _Hum_ , bagaimana jika kita makan di tempat _hyung_ -ku? Disana kita bisa minum kopi" tukas Jungkook. Taehyung hanya mengangguk setuju.

" Ke cafe milik Wonwoo? Aku ikut!" teriak Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Jungkook. Studio mulai lengang, menyisakan Jungkook, Taehyung, Jimin, Yoongi dan Mingyu. Semua anggota staff di tambah anggota Young blood yang sudah memiliki janji dengan kekasih masing-masing sudah pergi untuk makan siang.

" Bagaimana denganmu, Yoon? Kau juga Gyu? Ikut tidak?" tanya Jimin. Keduanya hanya mengangguk. Mereka tidak memiliki alasan untuk menolak, lagipula tidak biasa makan siang sendiri.

" Baiklah, ayo kita pergi!" Jungkook memimpin jalan menuju parkiran.

..

Mereka sampai di tempat yang dikatakan Jungkook. Jungkook membuka pintu kaca sebuah cafe yang terletak di ujung bangunan yang merupakan ruko jajanan.

"Sophia!" anak kecil menoleh saat Jungkook memanggil nama itu. Dengan senyuman merekah, si gadis kecil berlari ke arah Jungkook dan langsung memeluk pemuda Jeon tersebut. Meninggalkan pengasuh paruh baya-nya yang juga tersenyum melihat Jungkook datang.

" Kookie!" Jungkook tertawa riang saat anak kecil itu senang sekali bertemu dengannya. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan Sophia, gadis kecil berumur dua setengah tahun yang ada di gendongannya saat itu.

" Kookie rindu sekali. Dimana mama dan _oppa_?" tanya Jungkook.

" Mama di belakang, Oppa cedang belmain" lapor Sophia. Jungkook gemas kepada gadis kecilnya.

" Oh iya, kenalkan ini teman Kookie, ini Taetae- _oppa_ , ini Mingyu- _oppa_ dan ini Yoongi- _oppa_ " Sophia membungkuk di dalam gendongan Jungkook. Tersenyum memperlihat gigi-gigi kecilnya kepada mereka bertiga yang belum tahu si gadis kecil.

" Ini Sophia, keponakanku. Anak Wonwoo- _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook. Mingyu yang langsung jatuh cinta kepada Sophia langsung mengambil gadis itu dari Jungkook.

" Ayo dengan _oppa_!" Mingyu gemas setengah mati.

" _Hyung_ , aku pesankan makanan dari tempat paman Lim sebentar. Sophia dengan Chimchim dan _Oppadeul_ sebentar ya" Jungkook pergi dari sana. Sementara Jimin membimbing mereka ke salah satu meja di pojok cafe. Cukup ramai pengunjung, apalagi dari lantai atas terdengar suara nyanyian akustik.

" Biasanya Coffee- _shop_ milik Wonwoo menjadi incaran anak sekolahan bersantai sambil mengerjakan tugas atau orang-orang melepaskan stres. Aku ingin menemui Wonwoo sebentar sekalian mengambil minuman di belakang" Mereka hanya mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa gadis muda menatap mereka, saling berbisik dan tersenyum mencari perhatian para pemuda tampan itu.

"Sophi ikut dengan Chim atau tunggu disini?" tanya Jimin.

" Tundu dicini caja" Sophia memainkan ujung jaket Mingyu. Mingyu dengan sayang mengelus pelan surai coklat Sophia. Sophia, si gadis kecil blasteran yang memikat Mingyu saat pertama kali melihatnya, meski mata sipitnya masih dapat diinisialisasi bahwa ada darah korea yang masih melekat pada gadis kecil itu.

" Ramai sekali!" Taehyung mengangguk setuju dengan apa yang disebutkan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , bukankah Jungkookie- _hyung_ anak tunggal?" tanya Mingyu.

" Iya, Wonwoo- _hyung_ kalau tidak salah adalah sepupu Jungkookie- _hyung_. Dia pernah bercerita kepadaku jika dia ingin menemui sepupunya" jawab Yoongi.

" Dan Sophia adalah anak Wonwoo- _hyung_? _How Cuteee_!" Mingyu mencubit pipi Sophia. Beberapa saat kemudian Jimin datang membawa beberapa jenis minuman untuk mereka. Dari mineral dan minuman jenis kopi. Satu botol yang berisi susu untuk Alice.

" Maaf menunggu lama" Jimin duduk di sebelah Mingyu. Dekat dengan Yoongi.

" Sini denganku!" Jimin mengambil alih Sophia dan membantu Sophia minum susunya. Yoongi membantu menyeka susu yang tumpah dengan tisu. Mingyu dan Taehyung hanya menatap interaksi Yoongi dan Jimin terhadap Sophia.

" Seperti keluarga kecil bahagia" sindir Taehyung. Jimin langsung memerah sementara Yoongi tidak acuh.

" Iya sangat bahagia. _Appa_ , _eomma_ dan _Ddal_ " Mingyu juga ikut menyindir.

" _Ya_! Hentikan!" teriak Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , apa Wonwoo- _hyung_ itu sepupu Jungkookie- _hyung_? Atau hanya teman biasa?" tanya Mingyu.

" Wonwoo sepupu Jungkook. Dia lama tinggal di luar negeri. Baru dua tahun kembali ke Seoul. Dia sebaya denganku" jawab Jimin. Alice sudah mengantuk di dalam pangkuan Jimin.

" Temanmu saja sudah punya anak, Jiminie. Kau masih saja sibuk berkarir" kini Yoongi yang menyindir.

"Biarkan saja, _toh_ sudah ada yang berjanji akan menikahiku nanti" jawab Jimin. Mereka bercerita random sampai Jungkook datang dengan seorang anak laki-laki di sampingnya. Kali ini lebih kental wajah bule-nya.

" Will, sapa mereka. Dia teman Kookie!" ujar Jungkook.

" Hallo Uncle, aku William!" sapa William dengan semangat.

" Dia kakaknya Sophia" ucap Jungkook kepada mereka. Jungkook mendudukkan William dekat Taehyung.

" Duduk disini sebentar, _Okay_. _Aigoo_.. bayiku sudah tidur. Sini _hyung_! Biar aku bawa Sophia ke Wonwoo- _hyung_ " Jungkook mengambil Alice dan membawanya ke Wonwoo.

" Umur berapa William?" tanya Mingyu. William memperlihatkan satu tangannya dan mengembangkan semua jarinya kepada Mingyu.

" Lima!" seru William semangat.

" William di adopsi Wonwoo saat masih kecil. Wonwoo mengatakan jika dia sudah jatuh cinta kepada William saat melihat William masih bayi di salah satu panti asuhan di Virginia" tutur Jimin. Semuanya takjub, melihat bocah laki-laki yang dirawat dengan baik seperti William. Taehyung spontan mengelus rambut William.

" William, sudah sekolah?" tanya Yoongi. William menggeleng.

" Kata mama, tahun depan Will baru boleh sekolah" jawabnya. Taehyung dan Mingyu gemas kepada anak laki-laki itu.

" Baik sekali Wonwoo- _hyung_ mau mengadopsi William, _hyung_ " ucap Mingyu. William sangat menggemaskan, tidak heran jika Wonwoo mengadopsinya. Mingyu juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika ia menjadi Wonwoo.

" Will!" Seorang pemuda manis dengan mata sipit berjalan ke arah mereka beriringan dengan Jungkook. Makanan mereka juga di antar salah satu pelayan ke tempat mereka.

" Hyung, ini mereka yang aku ceritakan tadi" Mingyu, Taehyung dan Yoongi membungkuk hormat kepada Wonwoo.

" Mingyu, Taehyung dan Yoongi" Wonwoo mengabsen nama mereka sesuai dengan ciri-ciri yang diceritakan Jungkook. Mereka semua memang tampan seperti yang diucapkan adiknya.

" Silahkan di makan, kalian kemari untuk makan siang, kan?" Wonwoo duduk di sebelah Taehyung, memangku William. Berhadapan langsung dengan Mingyu.

" Ma, Will mau makan juga!" bisik William kepada Wonwoo.

" Will mau makan apa? Mama ambilkan dulu, tunggu disini, Okay?" William mengangguk. Mingyu terus memperhatikan gerak gerik pemuda manis ibu dua orang anak itu.

"Lehermu bisa patah jika terus memperhatikan _hyung_ ku, Gyu" ucap Jungkook memperhatikan Mingyu yang memandang Wonwoo dari tadi.

..

Mereka makan dengan hikmat, Taehyung mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Memang sejak ia sakit, _eomma_ -nya sangat rajin memasak, mengakibatkan ia jarang sekali makan diluar.

" Won- _ah_ , kau ikut pulang lusa?" tanya Jimin. Mereka mendapat kabar jika keluarga mereka mengadakan acara makan bersama, berkumpul bersama. Kali ini paman Jimin ikut, setelah sekian lama menolak ikut makan bersama keluarga besarnya. Chanyeol belum siap menghadapi ayah ibunya untuk pertanyaan mengenai pasangan hidup, tapi kali ini ia sangat optimis.

" _Majja_ , lusa adalah agenda tahunan keluarga kita berkumpul ya, _hyung_ " ucap Jungkook mengingat.

" Iya Kook. Jadwal kita juga _free_ , sepertinya Samchon memang sengaja agar kita bisa ikut berkumpul" jawab Jimin.

" Aku ikut Chim. _Eomma_ dan nenek ribut terus menyuruhku pulang dengan anak-anak. Kau sengaja ya tidak mengangkat telepon nenek, Kookie?" tanya Wonwoo. Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan. Ia memang sengaja mengabaikan telepon dari nenek pihak ayahnya itu.

" Perkumpulan keluarga adalah saat dimana aku didesak untuk menikah. Menyebalkan sekali!" keluh Jimin. Dia sangat benci situasi dimana orang-orang ikut campur dalam masalah percintaannya. Apalagi masalah yang ia punya belakangan ini membuatnya semakin tersudut.

" Kita bicarakan saja besok semuanya, tentang berangkat dan sebagainya" tukas Wonwoo.

.

.

Sepulang dari tempat Wonwoo, mereka kembali ke Dorm.

" _Hyung_ , suami Wonwoo- _hyung_ dimana?" tanya Mingyu. Mingyu sangat penasaran. Dan sekaranglah saatnya ia bertanya kepada Jungkook, pemuda manis yang tengah menyetir. Tiga orang lainnya yang duduk di bangku belakang tidak mengambil pusing dengan keingintahuan Mingyu, orang awam pun tahu jika Mingyu memiliki rasa terhadap kakak sepupu Jungkook tersebut.

Jungkook tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

" Wonwoo- _hyung_ tidak memiliki suami" jawab Jungkook santai.

" Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Mingyu. Ia sangat terkejut mendengar jawaban Jungkook.

" Wonwoo- _hyung_ sekolah di luar negeri. Aku tidak tahu karena pergaulan atau apa, Wonwoo- _hyung_ pulang dalam keadaan hamil. Kami sekeluarga tidak mau mengungkit masalah siapa ayah atau dimana ayah anak yang dikandung Wonwoo- _hyung_. Wonwoo- _hyung_ pulang dengan membawa William waktu itu. Ia hanya mengatakan, jika keluarga menerimanya, ia akan tinggal. Dan jika keluarga menolak Wonwoo-hyung dan William maka ia akan pergi. Aku dan keluarga tidak ingin kehilangan Wonwoo- _hyung_. Lagi pula jika memang Wonwoo- _hyung_ melakukan kesalahan, maka ia bisa memperbaikinya. Wonwoo- _hyung_ melakukannya, ia tidak menghilangkan bayi yang dikandungnya, bahkan ia sangat baik merawat Sophi sampai sekarang" jelas Jungkook. Mingyu hanya mengangguk mengerti. Begitu juga dengan Taehyung dan Yoongi yang duduk disamping kiri dan kanan Jimin.

" Apa Wonwoo- _hyung_ sekarang dalam menjalani hubungan dengan seseorang, _hyung_?" tanya Mingyu lagi. Mingyu serius, ia telah jatuh cinta dengan Wonwoo, terlepas dari status Wonwoo. Dan ia sangat tidak keberatan dengan dua anak kecil menggemaskan yang dimiliki Wonwoo.

" _Eung_.. sepertinya tidak ada. Kau coba saja dekati Wonwoo- _hyung_. Dia sepertinya juga tidak membatasi gerakmu. Biasanya Wonwoo- _hyung_ akan menolak di awal pertemuan" jawab Jungkook, Jungkook sadar jika pemuda menjulang itu memiliki rasa untuk kakak sepupunya. Jungkook tidak mempermasalahkan itu, awalnya jika memang takut jika berhubungan dengan orang yang lebih muda, tapi sekarang sudah ia buang jauh-jauh pemikiran itu. Apalagi _Young Blood_ , semuanya berpikiran dewasa dan memiliki tanggung jawab tinggi.

.

.

Baekhyun mengutus Taehyung untuk menghadari undangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol tidak mempermasalahkan karena ia juga ingin mempertemukan Taehyung kepada keluarga besarnya terutama mengenalkan kembali Taehyung kepada ibunya.

Sementara Yoongi dan Mingyu terpaksa ikut karena di ajak Jimin, mereka tidak memiliki aktivitas di Dorm. Mingyu tentu saja ingin ikut karena Wonwoo dan anak-anaknya juga ada disana. Dan untuk Yoongi, dengan sedikit ancaman dari Jimin, pemuda pucat itu hanya mengangguk sebelum Jimin membantunya memasukkan pakaian Yoongi untuk dua hari di Busan ke dalam koper Yoongi.

Mereka sampai di Busan setelah beberapa jam melewatkan perjalanan. Jungkook, Yoongi dan Mingyu bergantian menyetir mobil. Tidak mungkin menyuruh Jimin atau Taehyung jika mereka ingin selamat sampai tujuan.

"Akhirnya sampai juga!" Jimin meregangkan badannya. Pegal sekali berada di dalam mobil. Apalagi Yoongi bersandar kepadanya.

" Tae, kenapa Samchon malah berkeras ingin membawamu kemari? Ada apa diantara kalian?. Tae, kau tahu nenekku itu sangat keras. Ketika dia menginginkan sesuatu dia harus mendapatkannya" ucap Jimin lagi. Jimin belum tahu kaitan tentang Taehyung dengan pamannya.

" Aku tahu _hyung_ , tahu sekali. Untuk _eomma_ dan Nji aku akan mendapatkan hati nenek" jawab Taehyung. Jungkook yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum tipis, Taehyung tidak menyelipkan namanya di salah satu keinginannya.

"Will!" Mingyu langsung menghampiri bocah laki-laki yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan di halaman luas mansion itu.

" _Uncle_!" teriak William sumbringah.

" Sebentar lagi panggilan _uncle_ akan berubah menjadi papa" gumam Jungkook. Ucapan pemuda kelinci itu membuat Yoongi mendengus. Dari awal jelas sekali jika Mingyu menyukai anak-anak itu apalagi ibunya. Yoongi cukup peka terhadap perasaan orang-orang yang sudah dianggapnya saudara itu. Mulai dari Lucas yang dari dulu mencintai Winwin, Taehyung dengan perasaannya untuk Jungkook dan sekarang ketulusan Mingyu untuk Wonwoo dan anak-anaknya.

" Ayo masuk. Jungkook, kau siap?" tanya Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin untuk masuk dahulu ke dalam.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah sampai" Woojin menyapa kakaknya dan yang lain. Woojin dan Jihoon berangkat bersama orangtua mereka, baru sampai tadi siang.

"Cepat masuk _hyung_! Nenek sudah marah-marah karena kalian terlambat" celetuk Jihoon yang menyembulkan kepala di belakang Woojin.

"Langsung ke ruang makan setelah menaruh barang-barang di kamar ya anak-anak" ucap Yixing, ibu Jimin dan si kembar.

..

Mereka di meja makan kali ini. Aura menegangkan sangat kentara. Taehyung melirik Daddynya yang berada di depannya, di samping Daddynya juga ada Jungkook. Pada jamuan makan malam itu juga hadir kedua orangtua dan nenek kakek Jungkook.

Mereka mengenalkan diri sebelum ikut duduk bergabung dengan orang-orang yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Tae, menegangkan sekali!" bisik Mingyu di samping Taehyung.

Taehyung bukan tegang karena situasi berhadapan dengan orang-orang tua yang memiliki martabat tinggi.

"Semua hidangannya _seafood_ , aku rasa kau tidak baik" ucap Yoongi. Memang itulah yang sangat ia khawatirkan dari tadi. Hidangan itu sangat tidak cocok untuk perutnya.

"Ayo kita mulai acara makannya" ucap Eunhyuk, kepala keluarga tertinggi Park disana.

Jihoon yang duduk disamping neneknya langsung mendapat perhatian dengan neneknya menuangkan makanan yang ada di atas meja kepada cucu bungsunya itu.

Semua orang mulai menyantap makanannya. Beberapa orang disana menatap Taehyung yang mencoba memakan makanan yang ada disana, Jungkook jelas tahu jika Taehyung memaksa diri.

Setelah selesai makan, semua hidangan dibereskan. Mereka masih harus duduk disana, bercerita mengenai apa saja.

"Jadi Jimin, kapan kau akan menikah?" tanya Donghae, nenek Jimin.

" Itulah yang sangat aku benci saat berkumpul keluarga, kalian selalu saja membahas kapan aku akan menikah" rungut Jimin.

"Jiminie, kau tidak boleh seperti itu" bisik Yoongi. Sebebal-bebalnya Yoongi, ia tidak pernah tidak sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua. Dia hanya akan kabur jika semua tidak bisa diterima akal sehat miliknya, Yoongi tidak suka berdebat, mulutnya pedas, ia tidak mau menyakiti orang-orang tersayangnya.

"Jimin, bicara yang sopan kepada nenek" suara Yixing menggema disana.

" _Eomma_ , _eomma_ tidak tahu betapa frustrasinya aku saat kalian menyuruhku menikah. Tunggu saja, aku pasti akan menikah" jawab Jimin. Air muka Jimin berubah menjadi suram. Yoongi langsung menggenggam tangan Jimin di bawah meja makan.

" _Aigoo_ , sudahlah Hae- _ya_ , Jiminie akan menikah, jangan desak terus dia" tanggap Jaejong, nenek Jungkook.

" Sayang, benar apa yang dikatakan Jae- _hyung_ " Eunhyukmenghibur istrinya.

" Yeol, bagaimana denganmu ? Kau juga tidak ingjn menikah? Aku sangat ingin memiliki menantu. Aku ingin semua anakku berumah tangga. Yunho-hyung, kita jodohkan saja Chanyeol dengan cucumu bagaimana?" Donghae melempar kekesalannya kepada anak bungsunya, Chanyeol. Cucu Yunho yang dimaksud adalah Jungkook, karena Wonwoo sangat tidak mungkin.

" _Eomma_!" sanggah Chanyeol.

"Apa kau juga mau membantah? _Eomma_ sudah tua, dan kau belum menikah, kakakmu saja sudah punya anak yang sebentar lagi akan menikah" teriak Donghae.

"Jangan menjodoh-jodohkanku dengan Jungkook. Aku menyayangi Jungkook sudah seperti anakku sendiri" jawab Chanyeol.

"Berlagak punya anak, pasangan hidup saja tidak punya" sindir ayah Chanyeol.

"Lagipula aku sudah punya seseorang" tukas Chanyeol. Jungkook tersenyum mendengar tuturan Chanyeol. Ibu Chanyeol memang sangat ingin menjadikan Jungkook sebagai menantunya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Jungkook mengetahui jika Nyonya besar Park, ibu Sajangnim-nya adalah nenek Jimin.

"Tapi aku ingin berbesan dengan Yunho dan Jae- _hyung_ " ucap Donghae.

" Bisa saja _eomma_ , tapi tidak dengan menikahkanku dengan Jungkook. Ada cara lain agar _eomma_ tetap berbesan dengan Jae- _eomma_ "

"Bagai—"

"—Dad, aku izin ke belakang!" Taehyung berburu meninggalkan mereka. Isi perutnya meronta minta dikeluarkan.

"Siapa dia? Dia mengatakan apa tadi? Dad? Daddy? Kau bermain dengan anak usia belasan sekarang? Jadi dia yang kau maksud orangnya?" tuntut Donghae. Dia berpegangan kepada suaminya, salah satu tangannya memijit kepalanya yang mendadak sakit.

" Maaf, aku izin sebentar?" Jungkook pergi dari sana, dia khawatir dengan keadaan Taehyung.

" Sayang, kenapa Jungkook juga izin ke belakang?" tanya Sehun. Luhan hanya menggeleng tidak mengerti. Luhan ingat jika Taehyung adalah pemuda yang mengangkat teleponnya tempo hari, pemuda yang ia titipi Jungkook agar dijaga.

" Nek, sebaiknya nenek dengarkan _Samchon_ dulu" ucap Woojin. Junmyeon langsung mendelik ke arah anaknya itu, kenapa anak-anaknya suka sekali mencari masalah dengan kakek-neneknya.

" Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya dari mana, yang pasti aku tidak bisa menikahi Jungkook"

" _Eomma_ , ingat Tata tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

" Kau ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topik? Agar aku dapat melepaskanmu? _Eomma_ memang merindukan Tata, dia salah satu cucu kesayangan _eomma_ selain mereka. Tapi kali ini _eomma_ ingin kau menikah, Yeol- _ah_ " jawab Donghae.

"Tata itu anak kecil yang bermain dengan kita dulu, Jin?" Woojin mengangguk. Chanyeol memang sering membawa Tata ke tempat orangtuanya. Si kembar juga sering bermain dengan anak laki-laki yang tua satu tahun di atas mereka.

" Aku merindukannya! Pasti dia sudah besar dan tampan sekarang" Donghae gemas sendiri jadinya.

"Antel! Mingming antel help! Ada montel menyelangku!" terdengar suara anak kecil berlarian dan teriakan menuju mereka. Sophia sedang dikejar kakaknya.

"Hei, hei sayang duduk saja ayo" Wonwoo menghampiri anak-anaknya yang berdiri di dekat kursi Mingyu. Sophia sudah bangun tidur dan makan malam bersama William dan pengasuhnya.

"Ma, mau main dengan Antel Mingming, boleh?" Tanya Sophie menatap ibunya. Wonwoo langsung mencubit gemas pipi anaknya itu.

"Coba tanya sendiri dengan _Uncle_ " ujar Wonwoo.

" _Antel_ Mingming? _Antel_ Mingming! Ayo main dengan Phia dan Will- _Oppa_. _Piliiiiissssss_ _Antel_!" pinta Sophia kepada Mingyu. Anak kecil dengan rambut dikuncir dan memakai piyama motif kartun itu sedang mengayun-ayunkan tangan Mingyu yang digenggam.

" Iya, ayo!" Mingyu pamit kepada orang-orang disana dengan hormat. Segan sekali rasanya.

" cicitku kenapa bisa dekat begitu dengan pemuda itu?" tanya Yunho. Jaejong langsung melirik ke arah Wonwoo meminta penjelasan.

" Aku tidak tahu Halmeoni. Anak-anak _welcome_ dengannya, jadi aku tidak mempermasalahkannya" jawab Wonwoo.

" Sepertinya aku akan memiliki menantu" ucap Luhan menggoda anaknya itu.

" _Eomma_!" Wonwoo malu. Sehun ikut tersenyum. Wonwoo sudah mulai terbuka. Sejak kakak Sehun meninggal, Wonwoo memang tinggal dengan mereka. Bahkan ia dan Luhan sudah menganggap Wonwoo sebagai anak pertamanya, kakak Jungkook.

..

" _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Jungkook. Ia membantu Taehyung mengurut bagian belakang tengkuk Taehyung. Pemuda tampan itu mengeluarkan semua makanannya di kloset.

" Ah !" Taehyung mengambil nafas. Mukanya pucat, membuat Jungkook merasa sangat kasihan dengan pemuda Kim itu. Jungkook membantu Taehyung dengan memapah Taehyung kembali ke ruangan makan.

" Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Yoongi. Taehyung hanya mengangguk.

" Tae, pergi saja istirahat di kamar. Kau pucat sekali" Taehyung menatap Chanyeol. Ia merasa segan sekali jika ia pergi dari sana.

" Kau terlihat sangat khawatir dengan dia. Siapa dia sebenarnya? Kau benar-benar tidak ada hubungan istimewa dengan pemuda itu, _kan_?" lagi-lagi Donghae menghakimi Chanyeol.

" _Eomma_ , Taehyung itu ad—"

" Apa? Siapa dia?" tanya Donghae memojokkan Chanyeol. Taehyung ingin sekali menjawab siapa dia, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya. Ia berharap Daddy-nya dapat menjelaskan siapa dia kepada Donghae.

"Tae, pergi istirahat. Jungkook, antarkan Taehyung ke kamar tadi" ucap Chanyeol kepada Jungkook. Jungkook mengangguk. Ia kembali memapah Taehyung. Jungkook tidak keberatan sama sekali, bahkan ia sangat senang karena bisa sedekat ini dengan Taehyung.

" Jadi jelaskan! Dari tadi kau hanya mengulur-ulur waktuku" marah Donghae.

" Aku sudah memiliki istri!" pengakuan Chanyeol membuat orang-orang disana terkejut kecuali Junmyeon dan Yixing.

" Aku tidak pernah merasa menikahkan kau dengan seseorang, Chanyeol!" ucap Eunhyuk.

" Bukan appa, tapi hyung yang menjadi waliku saat menikah" aku Chanyeol.

" Kapan kau menikah? Dengan siapa? Dan dimana sekarang istrimu?" tanya Donghae.

" _Jinjja_! Kenapa kalian berdua tetap berandal, _eoh_? Sudah tua malah melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau juga, Junmyeon! Kenapa kau menyembunyikan pernikahan adikmu?" Donghae tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan kedua anaknya.

" Aku yang meminta _hyung_ melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin _eomma_ melakukan pesta besar untuk pernikahanku. Istriku tidak bisa diliput media saat itu _eomma_ "

" Siapa memangnya istrimu? Anak presiden? Aktris? Model terkenal?" tanya Donghae. Semua yang ada disana hanya diam mendengarkan perdebatan ibu dan anak itu.

" Istri Chanyeol memang terkenal eomma. Dia model terkenal" semua yang ada disana kembali terkejut dengan jawaban Yixing.

" Benarkah? Siapa dia?" kali ini Luhan yang penasaran.

" Bae—"

" _Hyung_ , aku saja yang cerita" Chanyeol buru-buru memotong ucapan kakak iparnya. Ia hanya ingin bercerita sendiri, tentang dia, istrinya dan anak-anaknya.

" _Eomma_ , appa! Aku menikah dengan seseorang yang aku cintai sejak lama. Aku menikah dengannya. Namanya Baekhyun!" jelas Chanyeol. Semua yang ada disana terkejut, mereka jelas tahu siapa Baekhyun. Apalagi Woojin dan Jihoon.

"Eomma-nya Tae-hyung?" teriak mereka berdua. Chanyeol mengangguk. Yoongi hanya menatap Jimin yang masih berpikir, pemuda Mochi itu sangat menggemaskan dimata Yoongi.

" Astaga, Baekhyun yang sangat terkenal itu? Dia sudah punya anak? Taehyung?" tanya Luhan. Ia baru mengerti kenapa pemuda tampan itu ada disini.

" Iya hyung, itulah kenapa aku mengajak Taehyung kemari. Eomma pasti sangat merindukan Taehyung juga" jelas Chanyeol lagi. Ia mencoba tenang, kabar yang ia bawa pasti akan membuat orang-orang yang tidak tahu di ruangan itu cukup terkejut.

" Apa maksudmu? Aku merindukannya? Yang benar saja" ejek Donghae, ia hanya mencoba menutupi diri dari rasa senang setelah mendengar kabar Chanyeol telah memiliki istri, terlebih pria cantik terkenal seperti Baekhyun.

" Jadi eomma tidak merindukan Tata?" tanya Chanyeol lagi. Donghae membulatkan mata, mencoba memahami apa yang diucapkan anaknya.

" Tata? Dimana dia sekarang?" tanya Donghae. Chanyeol terkekeh. Eommanya sangat _addict_ kepada Tata, Taehyung kecil tiga belas tahun yang lalu. Taehyung kecil saat itu masil cadel, kesulitan memanggil diri sendiri, yang seharusnya Taetae berubah menjadi Tata.

" Eomma, aku berhasil menikahi eomma Tata, Baekhyun. Ibu Kim Taehyung. Pemuda yang memanggilku Daddy tadi, yang sekarang sedang istirahat di kamar tamu" Lagi, semua yang ada disana terkejut.

" Astaga _! Ommo! Ommo!"_ teriak Donghae heboh.

" Tenang _eomma_! Taehyung sedang istirahat. Jangan ganggu anakku" ucap Chanyeol, menahan ibunya yang ingin menemui Taehyung. Chanyeol sangat bangga dan senang ketika memperkenalkan kepada keluarga dan orang-orang terdekatnya bahwa Taehyung adalah anaknya.

" Jadi Chanyeol berhasil menikahi cinta pertamanya, Yeobo?" Sehun mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan istrinya.

" Jadi Tae-hyung adalah teman kecil kita, Jin-ah?" Woojin juga mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan kembarannya.

" Dan Taehyung adalah sepupuku, Yoon!" ucap Jimin tidak percaya. Pantas saja pamannya itu sangat dekat dengan Taehyung. Ia pikir hanya sebatas sayang yang biasa, seorang direktur kepada artisnya.

" Jadi maksudmu agar aku bisa berbesan dengan Jae-hyung adalah dengan menikahkan Tae-hyung dengan Jungkookie? Astaga! Aku sangat setuju!" ucap Donghae semangat. Jaejong tertawa melihat Donghae yang sangat semangat kali ini.

" Itu semua terserah Taehyung dan Jungkook sebenarnya" jawab Chanyeol. Donghae masih sibuk membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika keluarga besar Park dan Jeon itu bersatu.

" Hae-ya, sebaiknya kau urus saja masalah Chanyeol dengan istrinya dulu. Bukankan kau harus bertemu dengannya? Dengan menantumu" ucap Jaejong mengingatkan.

" Hum, benar. Dimana menantuku itu sekarang?" tanya Donghae.

" Baekhyun masih sibuk shoot kemaren eomma, makanya ia tidak bisa datang kemari. Lagipula Jiwon sedang tidak enak badan kemarin, dia tidak bisa bepergian jauh"

" Jiwon? Nugu?" tanya Eunhyuk penasaran. Ada saja tokoh baru yang disebutkan oleh anaknya itu dalam cerita yang sampaikan.

" Jiwon, Park Jiwon. Anak bungsuku dengan Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol.

" _Oh God_! Chanyeol, berhenti membuat _eomma_ jantungan!"

.

.

 **To Be Continued.**

.

* * *

.

Selesaikan konflik satu-satu dulu ya.

This is very annoying! Tiga chapter yang sudah aku ketik tahun kemarin hilang, lupa back up, laptop hang dan mesti di instal ulang.

Sempat greget, mau berhenti nerusin ff ini.. , jadi sedih.

By the way, mau ucapin selamat buat KJN couple, udah bikin shock terapy di awal tahun yaaa..

Buat Dispatch yang bikin shock Army karena berita Dating member BTS. Apapun yang terjadi, personal-life mereka tidak bisa kita atur seperti kita mengatur mereka di ff yaaa...

Jadilah penggemar yang bijak, dukung semua karya mereka.

Bye, sampai bertemu di Chapter berikutnya. Doakan cepat Up yaaaa...

.

.


End file.
